Married
by valenelle
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Angelica Teach are forced to pretend being married in order to get what they want.
1. Chapter 1

**Married**

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing associated to the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise. (If I did you would have noticed it with 2 hours of Jack+Angelica fluff)._

 _Summary: Jack Sparrow and Angelica Teach are forced to pretend being married in order to get what they want._

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 _There's A Calm Surrender_

* * *

 **Port Royal**

This is no place for a pirate.

More suitable for noble people. Or at least, gentleman and their faithful wives. Ladies on the surface but flirting way too much with the handsome gardener. Even the poorer parts of the population had its drama, going from neighbor to neighbor. And yet all trapped in this forsaken town. And they call this freedom.

At least, this is no place for Captain Jack Sparrow.

The metallic cuffs are tightened through a chain around the chair's armrests. The room is an office which echoes wealth and whoever sits the power of it must be an awful affluent one. Much to Jack's dismay. The Black Pearl awaits in the harbor and this ambush had definitely gone wrong. He was meant to by this hour be in Tortuga to celebrate the victory of this town. How he would have thrown golden coins all over his favorite inn, have a woman in his lap and saluting bottles of rum with his crew.

Yet here he is.

Captured.

A WANTED poster is set on the desk in front of him. He glances at the painting and is slightly impressed. Compared to mirrors, he must say that depiction of him puts him in better light. One day he may remind himself to thank this man. When his eyes travels down to sum of money, he however peers.

"Worth at least the double," he points out. "I be Captain Jack Sparrow, the legend, the only," he tries to sell and sits back straight to lean confidently backwards into his backrest. He smiles assuringly.

Governor Milton is standing on the other side of the desk. He has a few sidekicks beside him. All men looking intently between the pirate captain and the governor, the governor being their supervisor. Whose every gust of wind follow.

Governor Milton smiles too, baffled. "You are a confident man, Jack Sparrow-."

" _Captain_ ," Jack rolls his eyes. Why does not ever people learn? "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Governor Milton's smile fades and he decides to ignore the correction. "I want to claim this island as my own."

Jack frowns. He has no idea of what this governor is heading.

"It is a disgrace this island belongs to England, still. But I am a governor, Jack. I cannot make Baron Rothley change the contract. He will know any man from the garrison is from me."

Now Jack peers again. Where is this going?

"I need a good deceptive person. One who can befriend Baron Rothley, earn his trust and convince this bastard to write the island over to me," Governor Milton goes on.

Jack chuckles as result of not understanding why a governor decides to enlighten his heart like this - for a pirate.

"And what, Mr Governor, does this has to do with me?" Jack shakes his cuffs in demonstration. He then leans sideways to a guard. "Oi! Ye don't happen to have a bottle of rum hiding in there?"

"Mr Sparrow," Governor Milton tries to regain Jack's attention which wanders over every piece of luxury decoration the room contains. "That someone is you."

Jack gaze immediately snaps to Governor Milton. "Ye say?"

"You are going to go undercover, do what you do best and deceive him from the bottom of your soul. You are going to make him resign that contract and make this island mine." Governor Milton's words are firm, determined and leaves no room for argumentation.

Refusing, Jack shakes his head but is calm. "He will never listen to a pirate."

"You won't be. You will dress as a nobleman, act like one and live like one."

Jack is now shaking his head faster.

"If you refuse, Mr Sparrow..," Governor Milton begins. He clasps his hands together and leans forward over the desk as if the whisper will be heard only for Jack and not the men working for him. "I will sink The Black Pearl, right in my harbor for good."

Jack stops shaking his head and shoots him a death glare. "You wouldn't sink The Pearl, aye?"

"I will. But if you do this," one of Governor Milton's men slides a paper, a contract, over the table to Jack by Governor Milton's gesture. "I will not only give you the ship back. I will personally hand you a chest filled with pure gold and… I will remove the wanted warning of you. You will no longer be a target for us."

With a mouth open, ready to protest and fight back - Jack starts to reconsider. Perhaps this is not such a bad idea after all? A different type of adventure. But one indeed. And one he definitely will get a good payout from.

"Say… I'd agree to these terms..?" Jack starts, fishing for more information.

Governor Milton smiles and nods to a guard who at once unbinds Jack. Jack moves his wrists by the discomfort he experienced with them chained.

A pen is placed at the bottom of the paper. Jack grabs it and takes a longer moment before signing it. As soon as he has, it is snatched away. Barely at the point of him managing to draw the 'w'. He almost jumps back in his chair by the swift motion and frowns.

"Suppose we have a deal then, aye?"

"We do," Governor Milton agrees.

"So, how do we do this?" Jack asks. "How can I," he gestures to himself. "Disguise myself enough to fool a Baron? Be they truly that stupid as dukes, lords and govern-." Governor Milton's nose twitches. "Born into those positions?"

"You will have Hans as help," Governor Milton almost snarls and holds his hands in the direction of a well dressed proper type of man. He is taller than most and thin, sort of bony and one can wonder if this is a dead person brought back to life. His pale skin reveals his interest of remaining indoors. But fine hair shows his idea of perfection.

While Jack examines him, Governor Milton gets words out of him that causes Jack to musingly return his attention to him.

"You will need a wife."

"A wife?"

"A wife."

"And what woman would agree to this?" Jack questions. "There isn't a woman in the world..."

The doors are opened and a cursing Spaniard is shoved inside. "¡La próxima vez que me toques, te mataré! (The next time you touch me, I will kill you!)"

For a moment, Jack's eyes are widened. He takes in the sight of the angry woman, realizing the years since their last encounter. Her alluring presence is met with a booming throb in his chest and she has yet not seen him with her eyes searching for every new detail she is facing around her.

He stands up, hands up in surrender. Now she examines Jack with shock as well. He keeps backing with his steps, panicking as his eyes flicker between her and the pleased Governor Milton.

"No-no-no-no-NO!"

Angelica is frowning. She looks at Governor Milton.

Jack keeps panicking. "Why her? WHO brought her here?! This be not part of the plan! I demand to know-."

"We asked for advice of a dear friend of yours, Mr Sparrow," Governor Milton speaks.

Angelica, not understanding a thing - places herself steadily with crossed arms. "Gibbs told me to-."

"Gibbs!" Jack hisses in rage while Angelica continues.

"To come here for an opportunity to clear my name from the wanted list, gain a chest of pure gold and receive my Queen Anne's Revenge."

Jack resistantly tears his attention from Angelica to Governor Milton. "I will have _another_ wife. But not her. Savvy?"

Angelica snaps her eyes to Jack at hearing that 'w'-word slip his mouth.

"I don't even need a woman, eh?"

Governor Milton chuckles and shakes his head. But it is not a genuine chuckle. "You definitely need one, and Mr Gibbs sold in the two of you as a perfect couple of deception. Both mastering skills in manipulation, thievery and lack of moral."

Now, Angelica is too freaking out. "What is this all about?" she demands to know with worry creeping in her voice, now no longer so sure the idea of encountering the governor to be such a good idea after all. She gestures with her thumb to Jack and looks directly in Governor Milton's eyes. "What is he talking about?"

He, as many other men, appears enchanted by her presence and the goofy face gone in a blur is noted by Jack. Apparently a man who yet had not met the hotness of her native tongue speaking, her voice music to any person's ears and her lovely appearance causing a wish for devouring every single piece of her.

No, this is not Jack's own description of her at all.

A guard has to clear his throat to make Governor Milton snap back to presence. He fakes a couch and shakes his head before motioning to the two chairs in front of him. Both Jack and Angelica shoot glares in the other's direction before carefully sitting down in each chair, Jack back in his.

"The demand I have for the wishes," he regards the information to Angelica and she listens intently now when the situation has calmed down somewhat. "You two are going undercover to convince Baron Rothley in London-."

"England?!" Angelica reacts.

"Yes, London, the capital of England," Governor Milton goes on. Jack glances discreetly to Angelica, clearly taking a note of her disapproval of the destination. "You are going to live like nobility, act like nobility and befriend him. All these things are necessary to manipulate him into this decision of writing this island to my ownership and disregard England's rights to it…"

The both of them seem troubled but remain silent, slowly considering the possible positiveness the outcome of doing this may result in.

"But I tell you one thing, Mr and Mrs Teague..," both Jack and Angelica glance to each other uncomfortably. "No noble man over 25 is unmarried, and to make you appear as much as a normal, common noble couple, you must be the definition of a perfect family."

Now it goes up to Angelica of why Jack freaked out. Her reaction is no better. Her breath hitches and she points to Jack while looking warningly at Governor Milton.

"Wait a moment… I'm going to pretend being married to THAT?! ¿Esa excusa infernal de un hombre? (That infernal excuse of a man?)"

"Yes, Mrs Teague."

"I am _not_ Mrs Teague! No! NO!" she stands up, sort of mimicking Jack's previous reaction. "I will not, _cannot_ do this."

She stands up and leaves but two guards block the doorway firmly.

"Mrs Teague. I must admit that this is non-negotiable. You _will_ do this."

Jack peers at Governor Milton, disliking how he talks so decisive towards Angelica.

As if regaining her dignity, she brushes her skirt in bitterness before returning to her seat. Her mouth is formed as a straight line, eyes throwing daggers at whoever crosses her vision. If she only had not been disarmed beforehand, heads would have flown by now.

The contract is headed her way over the desk. She can see Jack's signature on the bottom line and a pencil is placed there. She swallows and shakes her head, refusing to sign it.

"I can't, sí? I would betray Armando," she shoots the contract away from her and misses Jack's interesting eye watch over her. Armando?

"Good," Governor Milton fakes a smile. "Then we have an Armando to bring to the gallows tomorrow morning." He keeps reflecting Angelica's challenging look, both staring warningly into each other's eyes. Eventually he picks the pencil up again and hands her it. "Will you reconsider?"

Angelica examines the pencil hesitatingly. She takes a deep breath and a longer moment passes. But to no cause. She has to sign it, and she knows it.

So she does.


	2. Chapter 2

**Married**

A/N: Thank you for the kind words! It means the world to me.

 **Chapter II**

Speak Softly, Love

* * *

 **Outside London**

This is the worst feeling ever.

Angelica bends over the railing with a steady hold on it. She feels as if emptying her stomach right to the ocean but she cannot. Not even her own body is working with her. The dizziness grows in her head and she wonders if she may faint and die, she can avoid this scenario.

How is it that she always, always, always end up in the presence of Jack maldito Sparrow? How many years ever passing them and yet, here she is again - soon in his presence.

A lady pulls Angelica back to deck.

"Mrs Teague!"

Angelica shuts her eyes closed in frustration. "Please stop calling me that."

The lady avoids responding to this and only gives Angelica a pitiful look. She definitely understands the unfortunate situationen Angelica has ended up in.

"Mister Hans is awaiting us here in London. We have almost made it, Mrs Te… Angelica."

Angelica sighs in surrender. She slowly walks and begins to curse when she stumbles on the overly long and puffy dress she has to wear.

"It hasn't even begun!" she hisses and tears in her dress to adjust it in place. When she had seen herself in the mirror before, her eyes had scanned the room for a sword. But she had not found one. Obviously Hans had alerted the crewmen about her little hobby and so hidden them all from her sight. The whole concept of teaching her how to act like a lady did make her nauseous. And these stupid gowns she had to wear all the time. Very unpractical and she can barely walk in them! Let alone, run.

 _A lady does not run._ Bah, she wanted to kill someone.

This is all Jack's fault. Had he not been that dumb in negotiating such a foolish deal, Angelica never would have been here in the first place!

She stops her march when she sees the other ship already in the harbor. London has called.

Ugh.

At least she had managed talking Mr Hans into _not_ letting her sail on the same ship as Jack. That never would have worked, and after he had witnessed their fight right then and there in the office, he had agreed. After signing that contract, she had found it highly difficult to control her anger. In rage she had flown up and the curses she had shot at Jack were anything but noble. Thereof resulting in Hans rubbing his forehead and sharing a glance with Governor Milton, who had urged on the fact that it was better that way. Forcing an already knowing couple, who knew of each other. Who were criminals and really had not much to negotiate about when it came to anything but freedom.

"How long have you been married?" the lady asks and brings Angelica back to reality. She spins around to see the lady reading from a journal of papers. A bunch of written pages giving information of who Angelica is. Or rather, of who Mrs Teague is.

Angelica breathes slowly and heavily, clearly bored and bitter about it all. "Since nine years ago."

The lady notes something in the journal, as some sort of checklist of what Mrs Teague shall know.

"What does your husband do?"

"Well..," Angelica frowns. "Except for being un retraso (a retard) drinking rum all day..," this gains a quirked eyebrow from the lady. "I suppose the answer you want to hear is that he owns properties in the Caribbean."

The lady gives her a look of warning. "Please behave in front of Mr Hans."

Angelica rolls her eyes. Her accent rings in the air. "I hate this."

She had been brutal inside the office. Hans had pointed out a possible raise and Angelica had sensed it reasonable to help him out for Governor Milton. She had pointed at Jack, spitting out the words while looking at Hans. "If you can evolve that man into a gentleman - trust me, you can do anything."

That had made her earn an irritated eye from Jack. He had for the first time physically touched her by grabbing her wrist and pulled her back down in her chair.

"Easy 'Gelica."

For a brief moment their visions had met, eyes looking long past the outer sight and rather straight into the soul of one another. If the moment had not been uncomfortable before, this was it. Uneasy, when Jack realized he still held her wrist and thereof Angelica in place, calming her down, he faked a cough and let go to from there on avoid her intrigued gaze. He would not meet it again. The sensation within was overwhelming and made his stomach flip. Apparently, not something he wanted to rediscover.

* * *

Right back in London again. A lovely town indeed, even if Jack often tends to end up in mischief here. Sometimes causing him to end up in trouble and in need of escape routes. Although, he has always come out clean. Perhaps just left behind a WANTED picture or two. That would be it.

Now he is here for another cause.

At points he had sneakily joined his ship's crew at the top. He had placed himself to be able to see in a binocular in the direction of Angelica. Just to make sure no pirates were in sight around them. Not because he actually cared. Because she is an important pillar for him to achieve the deal. Simple as that.

And the fact that he had lingered a bit longer at points, just watching her looking hopelessly out towards the darkness of the endless horizon - he would deny into his bones.

It had been a long time.

And Hans had been on Jack's ship.

"You are going to have to pretend to love her."

Jack had rolled his eyes and Hans went on.

"To be in love with her."

This had caused Jack to reach for a nearby bottle of rum, gulping it all down.

He does the same when entering the office in London. A carriage with horses had picked him up right from the harbor. When he had seen himself in the mirror he wondered if he was the same person. Angelica would laugh at him. And Jack looked dull under his heavy eyelids. He looked stupid.

Like a moron.

But he looked rich. Wealthy indeed. He looked like one of those jerks he preferred robbing out on the seas. Stealing gold, their women and swords. That was what he did. And now he is disguised as one himself.

He taps the armchair nervously as he awaits Angelica. Hans is already standing in front of a desk and the window opened ajar lets the sound of London's town pulse enter. What will Angelica say?

Nervously, he eventually stands up and glances at the clock above Hans head. She should be there any moment.

Hans, browsing the papers ahead of him takes a note of Jack's nervous behavior. His eyes wander up to see Jack strolling back and forth, touching the office's interior as if he never had seen such things.

"Stop doing that, Mr Teague."

Jack almost jumps and shoots Hans a skeptical eye. He waltzes over in his confident walk. "Say, when will Miss Princess be here so we can just wrap this up any sooner? I want this over with, savvy?"

Hans frowns. "Mr Teague, we spoke of how you shall speak. Not like a pirate but as someone coming from royalty."

Jack displays a disgusted face but nods slowly in boredom. "Aye."

Hans has a raised eyebrow.

"I mean - _yes_."

The doors are opened and Angelica walks in. She stops when seeing Jack, eyes him slowly from feet upwards. Every piece of him is carefully examined before she meets his eyes with a smile she tries to fight back. He really looks stupid.

The dreadlocks are gone, but his hair is still rather long tough - in a ponytail. He looks odd. She has never seen him like that. Every trace of piracy is gone.

He sees her struggle and just has to throw the ball at her for this.

"You look like the women I _easily_ conquer."

Angelica's smile disappears and she stands straight.

"And you, like the men I _easily_ manipulate."

She walks to her chair and is about to sit down when Hans raises his hand. Both Angelica and Jack freeze and waits for Hans to explain. His motion is towards Jack.

"A husband assists his wife in such a manner."

Angelica smiles tauntingly as Jack almost curses under his breath when pulling the chair out for Angelica.

Divalike, Angelica sits down and watches over Jack as if she owns him. "Tell me Hans, is there something else a wife can require from her husband?"

Jack plops down heavily in his chair and turns to Angelica dangerously close. "Question is Hans - give _Mrs Teague_ the information of what a husband can require form his wife."

Angelica winces in the chair and shoots him a death glare. "You wouldn't dare! This is only a facade of lies. I would never-."

"When we speak of it," Hans begins, earning attention from both Teagues. "I have no care whatsoever of what happens, but - you will share bedroom, of course."

"A bedroom?!"

"A what?"

"Share?"

"I refuse!"

"Heck no!"

"In your dreams, luv."

Hans clears his throat again in a tryout of calming them down. He swears he will require a promotion from Governor Milton after this. They sure a bunch of work, these two.

"You will need to share the bedroom as you are a married couple in love."

Angelica swallows and is fast to open her mouth. "Pick for the bed."

Jack is confused. "What for?"

"You can spend the night on the floor, if you wouldn't be fortunate enough to have a couch in the room."

Hans smiles. "There will be a maid in the house, a chef and a servant. And you must fool them all. I do not care how, but you must do whatever is required to. They cannot think anything less than you being happily in love - or else gossip shall escape the house. And if it does - it will surely reach Baron Rothley. This cannot happen. Understood?"

Angelica sighs and Jack sees the reality in it. It seems reasonable.

Hans opens a box and sets it on the table. He slides it over to Angelica who watches it with highest interest. Jack's nosey side tries to peek as she opens it.

She pauses slowly when she sees the rubin ring Jack had given her at two points in life.

"Third time lucky," Jack speaks more cheerily than he feels. He feels a sting within when seeing it. The memory from the first time when he slid it on her finger comes to his mind. Outside St. Lucia in the Caribbean. They had just left La Martinique and he was all over her. In this daze of love he could not resist stealing this most precious piece of jewelry to her. And to later hear that she had traded it. Perhaps he would have done the same, but it was indeed hurtful to understand. When he had seen it at Tia Dalma's house he had not even controlled his hands as they like a magnet stole the piece back. Only to return it to Angelica.

And now…

"Mr Joshamee Gibbs proposed her wearing this. Governor Milton agreed," Hans nods towards Angelica's finger. "As you must wear a wedding ring."

Angelica takes a deep breath, still in disbelief this is actually happening. She slides the ring on her finger with resistance. This is just wrong. She is not supposed to be here with Jack at all.

She is calm but firm when she speaks. "You better befriend that Rothley-Sir before I kill you myself."

Jack throws her a warning look.

"Or perhaps - ye can demonstrate a bit of your technique to make him talk like ye always do?"

"You're the one to talk! Give his wife a bit of technique yourself and we can get this over with!"

"I want to get this over with even more than you, love."

"Not as much as I want-."

"Aye, indeed! I can't wait to get back onto my Pearl and sink yours myself."

"Queen Anne's Revenge easily shoves The Pearl beneath the surface."

"Try me."

"Te odio…"

They slowly shuts their mouth as the doors are opened.

There is a moment of silence. Jack and Angelica are more silent than they ever have been in each others' presence. When they just stare and watch what is happening. When their eyes just examine and takes in. When their minds spin hundreds of circles in tryouts of realizing what is happening. When they just try to comprehend the situation.

Angelica is panicking and suddenly taps Jack's upper arm in panic. "Wh-wh-wh-what did that governor say?"

Jack tries to quote what that governor said. "That we must…'appear as much as a normal, common noble couple, you must be a perfect family.'"

"Did he say couple or family?" She panics and her taps increases harsher. "Couple or family, Jack?!"

"He said both," Jack hesitatingly confirms.

Both of them look at each other in panic before turning to Hans.

" _Define_ family!" Angelica almost shouts at Hans.

"Mrs Teague-."

She shakes her head in distress. "No, no, no! I don't want to hear it!"

"This is..," Hans continues to explain.

Jack presses the tips of his fingers into his ears to block out what Hans is going to say.

And Angelica is shaking her head in panic. In desperation she tries to make Hans reconsider. "We can't! We won't! We're not made for this, please!" she pleads.

Jack takes his fingers out from his ears, thinking Hans has already said it. "I will not be doin' this."

But to no avail.

Hans servant is already handing the toddler to Angelica who tries to flee from the chair. She is quick to try to hand it to Jack, who refuses.

"You take it!" she urges desperately.

He pushes it back. "No, ye take it!"

"We're here all because of you - YOU take it!"

When Angelica tries to hand it to Jack, he jumps up from the chair, leaving Angelica with the toddler in her embrace.

Hans sighs and presses his palm hard into his face. This will definitely be a handful of work. He eventually sits up and talks.

"Well… to answer your question. _T_ _his_ is the definition of the perfect family Governor Milton meant."


	3. Chapter 3

**Married**

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Again, it means the world to me. :-) You're all very kind!

 **Chapter III**

Total Eclipse Of The Heart

* * *

 **London, England**

"What is that?" Jack requires as if he never has seen a child before. His eyes are wide and it is clear he is panicking.

His chest is moving by his hard breathing and he inwardly wonders if someone can pop an invisible bubble, successively waking him up from this nightmare.

He looks desperately between Mr Hans, who wears a determined yet somewhat hopeless expression. And Angelica, with the child.

The child who balances unstably in Angelica's lap, the tiny hands surrounded by Angelica's as the woman appears highly uncomfortable with it all. She too reveals nothing but pure panic in her eyes. Obviously she tries to hide it, but unsuccessfully.

"It is a child, Jack," she replies in suddenly a very calm tone. Fear is hidden deep in there and it causes Jack to peer at her.

"I know it be a child, Luv. Point be, what it be doin' in here?" he turns to Hans, demanding to hear this out. There is no way in the world he will do what he fears Mr Hans will suggest. This is far from what he signed on to do.

Angelica on the other hand lets her eyes wander, carefully examine the little child in her lap. She looks over it and as by nature has a steady hold of it.

Another woman enters, walks over and takes the child. She lifts it from Angelica's loosening grip and it causes Jack to pause to witness it all.

Angelica's eyes follow the woman's every movement as she sits down further back in the room with the child in her arms. For a moment, she looks over the duo before returning her wondering gaze to Hans. He still wears a determined frown and pretends not being too bothered by the pair's clear discomfort of the whole situation.

"What does this mean?" she wonders, for the first time on the same page as Jack. As result, Jack seems to straighten his back and nods in agreement but keeps his silence. He slowly sits down back in the chair beside her.

Hans stands up and seems troublesome, debating to just keep quiet and let the Teagues just deal with the situation regardless of lack of information or not. He honestly has no wishes upon enlightening them of how the situation really looks like.

"She is a nursemaid," Hans nods towards the woman behind Jack and Angelica, who both look over their shoulders. "And that is your daughter."

Jack is still keeping his mouth shut but surely also still panics inwardly. This is too far from what he had agreed on. At first he thought this would be an easy task. He would live life, undercover as a rich man in London. It would mean parties, women and loads of rum. Sort of a wonderful dream coming true. He even considered it for a slight moment when Angelica was dragged into this. That perhaps it could work. Maybe there was a slight chance he would survive being around her, but now? This? A child? This is not anything he should have in his life at all. Not a wife and certainly not a miniature. He is a pirate captain for God's sake. He is not a husband and definitely not a father.

Angelica is troubled as well. But comparing to him, she seems to finally have settled a little. Let the information sink in like a swamp. It bothers her highly, but she tries to adapt. More that can be said of Jack himself.

"Who is she?" she asks.

Hans waits for a long moment before he answers. "Bought from an orphanage. A man working for Governor Milton looked all morning after a child that would suit as your child."

"You stole a child?" Angelica points out.

"We bought it _legally_ ," Hans is fast to correct. "The child had to have the right appearance according to yours. We thought a suitable name would be Frances. It is aristocratic and fits this family well."

"What family," Angelica lets out and rolls her eyes. "I can't believe you'd bring an innocent child into this. When we are over with this… this will ruin her life for good. Confusing her like this. It isn't right. No está bien." In a sense, it is apparent she is expecting an agreeing comment from Jack. She knows him as the back of her hand. Never in a million years that he will agree to something like this. These terms are far from what they discussed.

Now, for the first time in a long time - Jack has been brought back to his senses. He wishes to just lounge for the grand window, jump out of it and forget all about this. Get his Pearl back and throw Gibbs into the Pearl's jail for a while. How in the world could Gibbs betray him like this? Thinking Jack would want to play house with Angelica?

But he realizes the difficulties in doing so. And frankly, even if he may not approve of having Angelica around - he does not want to cause any harm in her way. Which he definitely will if he so happens to disregard himself from the scene. As always, she is the perfect obstacle for his destinations. In the way, the position she somehow tends to end up at.

Thereof, his statement does take her with a grand surprise.

"Then we better hurry up and get this done, aye?" he suggests.

Hans is not the only with a baffled expression, but Angelica as well. She looks at him astonished.

"You're on this?"

She cannot believe it.

Jack gestures as if 'why not'. "We already signed the bloody paper back in Port Royal. It isn't really as if we have a choice, Darling."

Hans grows into a smile, at last feeling his achievement coming closer. Finally Mr Jack has figured out the importance of cooperation. Only the lady herself left.

Angelica swallows and glances back down on the ring glistening on her finger. She fumbles on it with her other hand, rubs the stone and frowns. It does not feel right but she has to do this. And as soon as Jack has made that Mr Rothley sign this sort of contract, making Governor Milton owner of that island in the Caribbean - she shall be free to return to her home. The ship shall be hers again and she will be able to return to her… partner of sorts.

"I knew I had to pretend being a wife," she starts. "But never a… mother." She is highly bothered by that word. Not only because she never really had one herself, she just has never seen herself as one. She is a piratess, captainess, a lady on the seas filled with mischief. Love for adventures just like Jack, challenges - but this. Oh this is too much of a challenge. Motherhood? Her?

Hans waves with his hand as if it is nothing. "Do not worry, Mrs Teague. The nursemaid shall do everything. You'll only need to pretend caring in front of… well, everybody."

Jack suddenly gestures to the nursemaid behind. "She knows of the situation?"

"Oh, no. You will meet your real nursemaid at your house. This one works for Governor Milton."

"Ah…" Jack is about to open his mouth again when the nursemaid has approached the two of them again. She hands the resistant Angelica her so-called child, and then leaves.

Angelica gulps as she accepts the baby-girl in her lap again, with having her there, yet she sees no other resolution. She wants to stand up, hand her away and just run out of there. Steal a ship and head back to the Caribbean. Head home. But here she is. Trapped.

She can see Jack watch curiously over her but she never meets his gaze.

"How old is she?" she eventually wonders.

"11 months. Around the corner of learning how to walk and talk, I suppose. Nothing she learns at the orphanage at least. She'll have it much better getting raised by a privileged nursemaid in a wealthy home. Don't you agree, Mrs Teague?"

When Angelica looks away from the child to see Hans sort of taunting face, both are aware that he tries to play on her emotions. But she as much as him know that he wins.

Angelica does not know what upsets her more. The fact that she has been brought into this soup which only gets worse and worse for each passing moment - that an innocent child has been brought into this, or that this innocent child eventually will be brought out of it. Or, the fact that she has to do this together with Jack. Although maybe it will be her rescue.

For a moment, Frances' gaze travels to meet Jack's eyes. He immediately tears his gaze away as if the child is dangerous. Instead he forces himself to look far ahead of him. Even if it means staring into the wall.

Angelica however meets her gaze carefully. There is a sparkle lighting in her and she also at once looks away. She swallows again and stands up - now with the kid in her embrace. She tightens the hold and Jack dares to eye her again.

"Are we done here?" Angelica interrogates.

"I suppose-." Hans is cut off.

"Come on then," she commands and turn on her heels. "Jack!" She shouts over her shoulder before she storms out of the room. "¡Ven conmigo! (Come with me!)"

Jack smiles sheepishly and shrugs to Hans before he is in tow of Mrs Teague.

As they rush out of the building towards the carriage, another woman is standing there with the widest smile. She does not notice the very determined and upset expression on Mrs Teague, nor the troublesome frown Mr Teague wears.

"Welcome to England, Mr and Mrs Teague!" she greets happily. "I am your nursemaid."

At that, Angelica stops tracks and immediately gives the baby over to her. "Marvelous!"

And back on track she is on her way to the carriage. As soon as an introducing servant has opened the door for her, Angelica is inside and quickly closes it behind her. She just needs space. She needs to be alone. It is too much, overwhelming. It all happens too fast. She was not prepared for this. She was not ready for this at all.

It takes a mere short moment before the door is opened again and Jack heads inside. Just as if he had not noticed her previous action. He may, but he does not point it out. Nor give her an eye for it. He knows her, and is also aware of her inner stress about the situation. He tries to calm himself down and sits down in front of her. And he also decides not to direct her when he sees how she pushes the curtains aside to peep out. It is first when he spot a worry in her eyes that he opens his mouth.

"They'll bring her on a carriage behind unless you want her in here," he explains.

Angelica shifts her vision and meets his eye. "It'd be wrong not to have her in here, wouldn't it?"

He nods slowly. "Aye, it would."

Again, Angelica is stressing. "Jack, I cannot do this. I wasn't meant… I wasn't… this." She ends up just breathing deeply in a tryout of calming herself down. Jack notices and opens the door. He motions with his hand for the nursemaid to come inside. He even stretches out his hand to assist her up aboard with her free hand. She sits down next to Mrs Teague and Angelica pulls herself together. At first she fakes a smile, pretending to be glad that the nursemaid and 'her daughter' sit beside her. But once Frances turns her head and looks at Angelica, smiles widely and holds her arms out for her 'mother', her faked smile grows genuine.

Also something Jack notices from his position in front of them. He says nothing but eyes it watchfully. How the nursemaid speaks happily, apparently not sensing at all about the mood between the 'married' couple. She talks about everything from books to different raising abilities, London's fine parties and even fashion. Neither him nor Angelica really listen, but both very good in the aspect of acting.

Angelica, pretending to follow the conversation when she really holds a warm look over the child, smiling genuinely whenever Frances beams to her. And Jack - pretending to listen when really keeping his attention of what the missus does.

* * *

 **A/N: Jack and Angelica... my OTP...**

 **I plan on writing a long story. Working on my writing abilities and hopefully grow 'as a writer'. :-) I'd love for you to join this journey. And I hope most of all that you'll like reading this. Happy readings to the following chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Re-read some of my work and I react on how I tend to edit like 4 times before posting, resulting in me having typos of a missing word or wrong letter here and there. Hope you can forgive me for that and still enjoy the stories without getting upset. I sincerely apologize!

Regardless, I will continue to write on this fanfic. I've just been busy reading stories myself - for a longer period of time than I tend to. Ready for some writing now though. Hope you'll like this short piece. And thank you tremendously for your support! It means the world to me.

* * *

 **Married**

Chapter IV

 **My Love, My Life**

* * *

Located among aristocratic households, even a large garden as the one for the Teague's cannot refrain Angelica from achieving a feeling of imprisonment. Metallic high fences and perfectly cut hedges form a practical square around the symmetric villa in the middle, stone columns holding up a frame for the double-front door of glass.

As servants, maids and whatever that can be for assistance introduce the couple - Jack is the one slipping a comment every now and then. Remaining silent for the major part, he does. But not like Angelica who fragilely strolls, touches any silky curtain with the most sincere brush. Quick to send the nursemaid with Frances to the princess's bedroom, she hardly reckoned what emotions she felt the slightest.

Overwhelmed.

Perhaps.

In not the best manner. Much for impressions and so many people for introductions. A second hand a bit everywhere. For a so-called couple that must be on their guard to pretend, act upon a false commitment, she understands the grander challenge she heads for. People will occupy every corner of the house, with a bit of over exaggeration. Every hour of every day. A bedroom, her bedroom, appears to be her soul place for privacy. Even this one will not be completely, as Jack soon flees inside, also getting enough of sociality.

With hands resting on the closed double-doors, Angelica must softly clear her throat to announce her presence. When he looks over his shoulder, he freezes for about a moment before turning around. Watching.

Angelica stands, hands beforehand resting comfortably on her hips but now slightly tensed. Maids behind her help her undo the corset. The whole setup earns a judging eye from Angelica, not taking a like of Jack viewing her like this.

But oh my…

"Apologies," he excuses himself and is about to leave.

Now this causes everything to explode in Angelica, but she finds herself in a deadend. In a mirror she clearly reflects the glances exchanged between the two maids fondling the knots of her corset. With a knowledge of what it is about; Jack as a husband excusing himself - Angelica decides to act.

"No, cariño, stay."

Astonishment must have shone through or else Angelica would have not feverishly brought up her hand to point at the ring, mouthing something in irritation that Jack obviously should have been able to interpret. All he understands is a reminder of them appearing in love, happy and comfortable around one another. Not like a tense insecure boy he never really had been.

"Thank you, ehm..," Jack clears his throat but instead nods for the maids to leave. "I can assist my wife."

They excuse themselves and leave, share a curtsy and Angelica wears a genuine closed smile. With their departure it however disappears as if someone snapped one's fingers. She feels very exposed and jumps for a nearby pillow to locate in front of her.

"Turn around!"

With hands up in surrender, Jack slowly spins around but meets her gaze in the mirror.

"And close your eyes!" she warns.

He obeys and listens to the sound of her working on her attire. Effort is high in fighting away the mental picture this brings him. But with her frustrating breathing, he knows she does not make it out of it.

"Need help, luv?"

"No..," stubbornness speaks. "I can… handle it." And with a swallowed groan, she announces. "Fine! Ayúdame."

He meets her defeated yet watchful eye and notices her arm yanked to her back. Most gently he moves to her back and tries his best to untangle her wrist from the many ribbons holding the corset together. It earns a chuckle from him.

"Glad I be no attained to wear one of these."

It earns a chuckle from Angelica. It feels stupid to admit, and Jack decides to not even admit it for himself. But meeting her genuine smile in the mirror causes him to for a tiny moment awaken a part of him that was active back in Seville. When he was mature to love.

But he is fast to regain his senses, clench his jaw and grow back in person. That young version of him was long gone and he has other focuses nowadays. Such as building his titles. Creating a legend of himself. Ending up in a love story is not simply his tale.

So he carefully removes her wrist, finally untangled and leaves her without a word. He even leaves the room and is very sure of her wondering thoughts directed to him. Trying to analytically getting a grip of his behavior. But he does not want her to figure him out. Not this time. They have been too much of back and forth and his call for the now is different. There is no room for Angelica.

Not that she seems to want to enter that room anyhow, aye? What was the meaning of this… Arma-Amo-Armando? Who is he? As long as Jack is concerned, she must have moved on with her path in life just as much as he has.

There is a butler walking down the hall towards him, carrying a tray with a glass of water. It is handed for Jack and he is sure the butler even speaks to him, gently offering him the glass but he does not comprehend. Rum? Is there rum?

He must have asked, because the butler softly shouts, due the hour of the day, something towards the stair - and it takes a mere two before a servant is there with a crystal bottle Jack dares to guess is rum. He smiles apologetically and grabs it in his rushing steps downstairs. He pauses his steps midway when for the first time really noticing the grand painting on the wall.

It is a wedding painting.

Him standing proud-stomached beside Angelica who is in a wedding dress. Now that is a true lie. This occasion has certainly never occurred. Obviously a work ordered by Hans. He truly thought of everything. Every detail.

And by taking a few more steps, Jack takes a note of another smaller painting hanging on another wall. Frances. Frances in Angelica's lap and Jack proudly standing beside the ladies. Another event that never had happened.

He chooses the bottle of rum for more before retrieving upstairs. Surely his wife...

Ehm.

Surely _Angelica_ , would be done by now.

And she is.

He silently walks inside the room and finds her 'sleeping' on her side of the bed. Not that she has a side. She has never had a side of the bed. She never even had it when they were together. Because they were never together anyhow. And never like they before had lived as if wedded.

No they had not.

Jack tries to shake his head, forcing memories back down and refusing for any recognition to pop up. He wants them away.

Stubbornly, he snatches the empty pillow she kindly has left for him and kicks of his shoes as he lays down on the floor. Also pulling a coat he has hung on a chair nearby to tighten around him as cover. Well, floor is not the most uncomfortable he has slept on. He can reveal that much. And he is just about to close his eyes when…

My dear mother of..?!

How is it possible for such a tiny piece of literally dough to pierce his ears like this?!

His eyes pop open and chest breathes heavily.

"Angelica!"

She sits up, equally irritated. She motions to the door. "You go!"

"You're the bloody mother."

"Oh, you're pulling that card," she accuses and angrily throws her covers off her body, muttering Spanish curses under her breath that Jack dares to guess would make a priest throw her out of all religion for eternity.

So, this is how life would have looked like if he so long ago chose this path? But what is worse? Willingly choosing it and afterwards feeling pity for the choice? Or like him, not choosing it yet ending up on the very same path anyhow?

He sighs and lays back down, swallowing his irritation.

Well. Whether he likes it or not; he certainly _is_ on that path.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the support! You are the best readers, ever.

Right now I have too much fun playing with Jack and Angelica playing house.

* * *

 **Married**

Chapter V

 **One Day**

* * *

Madre de dios, is it possible for arms to be this sore?

Frances will not be hushed, no matter how much Angelica tries to comfort her. After strolling back and forth for the thousand time, continuously bouncing the toddler up and down, she sighs in frustration.

"Please sleep," she begs while trying to register herself if she already is asleep and sleepwalks, or in fact if she is awake and this is not a dream. "Por favor, duerme, cariña." She is desperate to make this child stop.

But Frances will not stop.

"What is wrong? Why won't you sleep?"

And Frances continues to wail.

This would have been so much easier if the girl could have talked. And Angelica could have known what to do. But now she is just beyond frustrated. "What can I do for you?"

Of course no answer but hysterical crying.

"This would be a very good time for your first word," Angelica groans and walks out of the room with the baby crying in her arms. She almost kicks in her bedroom door and Jack groans as response.

"You need to help me!" she demands.

Jack is not much for help. He only brings the cover over his head and Angelica snorts at his reaction. She mutters in hatred with her gritted teeth.

"Tu padre es un hijo de…"

"Lady Teague!"

The nursemaid has rushed upstairs and her coat still hangs loosely over her shoulders. It appears heavy by rain and reveal the weather from outside. So does her hair, slicked to her face as if someone had poured a bucket of water above her head. However, Angelica cannot be more thankful. She hands over Frances at once.

"Please," she hopes it does not come out as a pleading even if she does nothing but begs in her mind for a saver.

She barely reckons what the nursemaid replies, nor how she manages to make the baby-girl stop crying. Only thing her mind notices is the softness of the mattress and Angelica is fast asleep before she knows it. A little lightness peaks from between the curtains, revealing even though the dull weather - it is sunrise. So when Jack's beautiful snoring, or heavy breathing - whatever it is, Angelica is barely conscious of how she partly asleep but yet very harshly throws a pillow at him, completely knocking his head. Furthermore, she does fall asleep heavily herself and sleeps with her face buried deeply in between pillows while spreading out all over bed. This will earn a glare from Jack in the morning. Specifically when he feels the pain in his lower back. For a brief moment he must think of what age he has reached to achieve this backpain but then just with a bit of envy sees the comfortable mattress the other now Teague gets to have.

He is actually on a hunt for rum. London is offering a rainy day so he is somewhat glad no sunshine blinded him in the morning. While servants still run about to organize the move, the house is yet sort of peaceful. Silence. Just what he needs. A grin is plastered on his face in between when crossing by a staff member but otherwise he just finds his way to a dining room where he closes the double doors. Even though he loves standing on a pedestal, getting viewed over like a piece of gold - he enjoys privacy probably more than most.

There is a drinking wagon further away and he is about to reach for rum when Hans enters. He stops tracks as if being a child getting caught by his parents. And Hans wear that precise expression of a scolding parent.

"Perhaps not, Teague," he speaks. He too closes the doors behind him and Jack's look falls to disappointment. With a last glance he watches the perfection of rum before plopping down at the overly long dining table, Hans on the other side.

"They will serve breakfast later," Hans announces.

Now Jack is dressed, but a bit more casual than Hans, who is fully attired. Is he going to a party? Hold a meeting? Or execute someone? No one can tell. Not even Jack. And so it goes. Hans proposing different scenarios. Introducing this Rothley family and their whereabouts. Everything Jack needs to know to push the right buttons. There are files slid over the table, Jack opening a few and browsing the many words and descriptions of each person. He has homework to do and is not very much interested in doing that. Yet another scold gets earned from Hans and a bit of a treat of the Pearl, and Jack is suddenly hovering over the journals.

They actually do a bit of progress before Angelica enters the room. Jack is about to pop if she was run over by a wagon on her way down, but shuts his mouth when he sees her sitting down behind the set table. There are forks and spoons there, but also a knife and he knows her temper is not be played with. Even if he restrains himself from throwing a remark here and there, he likes to tease her. Sort of his part time hobby.

Intuition? Mind-reading? Or simply knowing Mr Sparrow as well. She shoots him a glare, tilts her head in warning and he sees Hans mouth "Don't" to Jack. He bites his tongue and instead grins, honestly - to make the tension go away and lighten up Angelica. He actually meant to be nice for once. Yet...

"'Ello, _sunshine_."

Ops. It sounded too sarcastically than he intended.

She flies up from the chair and Jack jumps out of his to hurry to the other side of the table.

"What, are you three?" she spits, only trying to manipulate him back.

Jack eyes her up and down from a safe distance, knowing her too well. He had pissed the cat, that is for sure. "I'd trust Kraken more than ye, love."

Wispy Hans slams his bony hand into the table with surprisingly more strength one can imagine him containing. Porcelain neatly set along the table bounces and both Teagues react with a jolt, turning to him.

"Sit down," he demands, also tired of their bickering.

Not liking his scolding, Angelica sits back down and Jack slowly returns to his seat. They keep glancing to each other and Hans sighs at the vision. Could not Governor Milton have chosen a better couple than this? At least a couple that would be in love and easy to cooperate with? Maybe this is how life is with pirates though? Freespirited with strong minds? These two are an absolute nightmare to work with.

"Neighbors are going to be interested in meeting you, see how you live, your stories, where you come from, heritage. Even about little Frances. I need you to be alert on the matter," Hans slides another file to Angelica who begins to scan it. "There are going to be parties, tea parties, encounters and some may even meet you outside while enjoying a bit of fresh air," he then hands Jack an envelope. "And that is an invitation to the New Year's Eve celebration at Duke Montgomery's. He is a cousin of Baron Rothley which means the Rothleys will definitely attend this gathering."

Angelica exchanges a look with Jack. Just to see. Curiosity that brings her away from focusing on how much she loathes this man to instead try to read him. If the mentioning of New Year's Eve brought him to the very same memories as it does for her. To think of that particular, yet special celebration they shared. Gibbs had grown tired of them, which is an underestimated description of how he felt. One moment they would linger around one another and the first mate would wish to puke. The other moment they where almost burning up the Pearl itself. In some sort of relationship counselling he had handcuffed their wrists and dropped them off at an island, forcing them to get along and get their stuff together.

Which they had.

Which they _definitely_ had...

Getting uncomfortable under her stare, very well aware of that she knew that he is certainly thinking of the very same as her, Jack suddenly regains his posture and decides to eye her back, shooting an eye at her in challenge. At once she blushes and removes her gaze forward to Hans who begins to fumble on his words, realizing the two of them has not heard a word of what he just said.

He cannot get a grip around them. Not at all. One moment he believes he is making progress, making them cooperate well and even in belief they almost appear like a family that could have been real. Only to the following moment wish he never decided to go for this mission at all. If he only did not wish to look good in Governor Milton's eyes he never would have had strength enough for this.

"I'm sorry, ye were saying?" Jack announces and Hans draws in a breath in frustration.

He swallows his irritation and lets his tense shoulders sink. "Work on appearing in love, as a perfect family and fool anyone in this house. Even me," he speaks. And then he utters, "Like what you do right now at this precise moment," which causes them both to wake up. Bewilderment, surprising expression, non-agreeing - their looks scream questions, thus Hans stands up.

"Looking like you are in love."

With both objecting, clearly disagreeing, Hans already leaves and shuts the double doors closed before they have another chance to try to fight him or each other. Perhaps his plan works out well. At least for a brief moment. Because he manages to get the couple on agreeing terms, on the very same page for once.

"He is delusional!" Angelica exclaims.

"Aye," Jack agrees. "Bloody Caribbean asparagus."

It brings out a smile from Angelica, which she does try to force back but to no avail. It breaks out on her lips and she even chuckles at his descriptive remark. Contagious as her smile is, Jack soon joins her and is grinning wryly. Him equally fighting it back all he can.

Now this could have been such a beautiful moment. How they are smiling, looking at one another, at peace.

But the sound of Frances' wailing causes Angelica's pleasant smile to wash away.

Afraid of her commands, and in absolute no want of being around a child - Jack is fast to dig among the journals. As she approaches him, his search grows desperate until he feverishly fumbles on one, flipping page until he sees the fine line.

"Aha!" he points his finger at a line, reading a descriptive variant of instructions of how this Frances shall be mainly cared for by Angelica. "Those are Hans words..," suddenly realizing she is leaning partly over his shoulder, his words come out painfully stuttering. "N-n-n-ot mine."

Oh dear, he is so close to her upper body. The way she is leaning over him even causes her to touch him. She awakens every piece in him and he wonders how she would be like in his lap right now.

"Give me those," she snatches the papers and reads them, Jack using her preoccupation to examine her closely. He almost closes his eyes by her proximity and tries to savor the moment for as long as it lasts. Because in the background, Frances is crying her eyes out and Angelica soon wishes to shove the papers down his throat before she storms out of the dining room. Left cold as always, Jack too gulps before his eyes finally end up on the drinking wagon. Perhaps now could be a great time.

And Angelica walks upstairs, now a closed smile plastering her glowing face for any butler or servant that cross her path to the nursing room. Frances is standing in the crib, face almost red by anger and wet from tears streaming down her cheeks. Her balance is stabilized by her small hands holding onto the bars of the wooden crib. Clearly she is upset.

There is no other option than for Angelica to bend down and scoop the young lady up to her embrace. Now again starting this mystery of understanding whatever problem the princess has.

"You want to eat?" she wonders. "Sleep?" she tries. "Have you..?" suddenly she makes a face and keeps the baby away from her. No, just no. She will not do this. When she turns around she notices Jack leaning in the doorway, completely enjoying the moment.

"Now this be a sight I never thought I'd see."

Angelica struggling with a screaming toddler in her arms.

Fuming, she throws him a death glare. "You Demonio."

Jack's grin remains. He sips his rum but has to move aside as the nursemaid pushes herself inside. "Lady Teague."

It causes Jack to pause his drinking and view the interaction. How not only it sounds funny to hear, but how Angelica actually responds to being called that.

Lady Teague.

She could not have thought the nursemaid could have come any sooner, and quickly hands over Frances to the nursemaid. When she passes Jack, she accidentally slaps the bottle out of his hands, causing him to lose it to the floor. It breaks and she walks non-bothered down the hallway, not even looking over her shoulder. The clashing sound reveals her accomplishing her action. This could probably have led for Jack to explode. But he keeps looking at her - amused.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm in such a Jackelica mood right now. :-)_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks again for the support! I think I've said it before, but it is so warming to hear, as I like to grow as a writer.

While we are at it - please have mercy on me with this chapter! 

Well, I hope you'll like it at least a little bit... :-)

Happy readings!

* * *

 **Married**

Chapter VI

 **Moon River**

* * *

Dressed up to her toes. Oh yes, even for such a small task as going to the market square. Usually as a novice, she would sneak out undercover and go for a quick walk. Sensation of freedom always entranced her. That is what a market square means for her. And also why she now is too torn about the matter. Because now she is stuck, even if she is free. Is that not the worse kind? Appealing free yet more stuck than ever, as a dog in a leash. Sí, that is precisely what she is.

In such an extravagant home, probably no one shot her a care in the world of being a prisoner of her own life. Perhaps many people were, in different formations. Maybe this is stupid too.

She is the one who gave Hans the idea of them going to the market square. She, for the sake of associating that with freedom - and Hans, accepting the offer for the cause of them giving an appearance in London. He urged many times of how they could make a first impression, but most of all that they shall blend in. To notify that Hans is nervous is an understatement. He is. As much as the two had been bickering behind the staff's back, he understands there must occur a miracle for them to be around one another. Even so, he does get a glimpse of kinder happenings between them. And for that matter, he must agree that they do behave in front of people. Pretty much everyone but himself. They are masters at wearing a false smile, pretending to be happy with the situation. They are. In a sense, Hans can understand why Jack Sparrow and this Angelica Teach had been chosen. They are masters at what they do. Hans just need to guide them, direct them in a harsh way to never end up in a situation where all this would be to no avail. And most of all, he needs to keep them apart whenever behind closed doors or else hell breaks loose.

The fact that Angelica has begun to come with proposals is just a fantastic progress. Who could have thought of that scenario?

Even if Frances scares Jack to death, he wonders if it would not have been a better idea to bring her along as well. For once, it was Hans that urged for her to remain at home with the nursemaid, insisting that wealthy noble people never would care for a child themselves, and it would mean a whole entourage joining them. He believed it would look bad, for a first impression and just wanted them to fool the population and any prying eyes that sought any new gossip to spread. He needed a good reputation to go from ear to ear, and by doing so - they needed to do this alone.

Which means that as Jack stands outside a carriage, he manages to sneak a bit of rum in between when no staff member watches. When Angelica finally arrives, like what feels like twenty hours later… she is dressed up to her toes to say the least.

Well now is she not a princess.

Aye, she may look good. Jack can admit as much. However it would be too much fabric for his taste anyhow. His eyes travel further down.

Alright, that cleavage though…

When she knowingly meets his eye, he blossoms into an innocent grin and gestures for her inside the carriage. Like a true gentleman, now giving one hundred for this act of being a wedded couple, he steadily grabs her hand to assist her inside. He can read her hidden expression of bafflement, but as she has her back against all others, they miss it.

When she is inside, he somewhat swings himself in, causing Hans' breath to hitch back at the porch, restraining himself from face palming at the motion.

As soon as they are inside and it starts rolling, the both of them move aside to have space between them. Angelica stares out of her window and Jack decides to believe there is something extremely interesting outside his window as well. It brings them about almost to the square before Angelica breaks the silence.

"So, how are we going to do this?"

"Say, we be supposed to give 'em an impression," Jack smirks. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, the legend - the only. No one leaves me without a mark, love."

With rolling eyes, Angelica gives up and returns to looking out her window. What was she thinking? This is useless!

Jack notices it. Is it not too typical of her to always neglect his proposals? But she, oh she would open her mouth here and there - letting out utterly stupid bloody ideas like going to the market square? Dressed up like two infernal cupcakes to fool half the Londoners?

Aye, that makes more sense for her?

He peers at her. Why is she so hard to work with?

But he does want the Pearl. His whole life he has fought for her. Lost her, regained her, several times. She belongs to him as much as he belongs to her. He needs to do anything to retrieve it. Just for one last time. He has a few quests to finish before facing his own funeral. Leaving a good trademark for all eternity still echoes in the back of his mind. Leaving a legacy so grand no history book can refrain from it. The one and true captain of The Black Pearl must be literally engraved in stone before his last breath is taken.

The carriage has come to a stop and he can see the servant walk around it to open to the door for them. He quickly leans over to Angelica, who winces by his close proximity.

"Love?" He is suddenly very serious and not so jest spirited as usual. She knows of this at once and therefore stays silent with a penetrating expression. "I won't lose the Pearl."

The slightly growing frown tells him she does not understand.

"I won't lose the Pearl," he repeats. "Which means, Angelica - that if ye so have to kiss me constantly for two hours; you gonna' do it. Savvy?"

Her mouth hangs agape.

Jack steps out of the carriage with a smile, turns around and bitterly eyes her. He reaches out his hand for her and almost snatches her down to him. She ends up in his embrace and pushes him away, clearly upset of him commanding her.

She is smiling but he can tell she inwardly wishes to shoot him a death glare, or kill him straight away. How can she speek while holding that false smile?

"You're going to regret saying that, you bumpkin."

"Why, ye in for doing that?"

"Never," she is quick to retort. "You are my so-called wealthy husband, and I'm going to use that fact for all I care."

He shuts her up.

"Me?" His finger rests on her lips dangerously. However from a distance, it looks seductively. Slowly, intensely, he leans into her, silently hears her hitching breath as he ignores her mouth for her ear, to whisper.

"Ye goin' to be up all nights forward, carrying Franny-girl until sunrise - and I will sit there, enjoying my rum, watching."

His smile is genuinely taunting when he leans back to stand straight. Angelica though is about to explode. The idea of grabbing a nearby sword from a passing London inhabitant tempts her more than anything right now. But instead she fights with all willpower she has to not kill Jack. She plasters a smile, appears happy to whoever watches them and with care puts her arms around his neck, fingers digging into his hair as they play at the back of his head.

"I hate you so much the one-legged man almost appears angelic," she speaks through her wide and charming smile.

Jack leans down again, now pausing close to her, his forehead almost against hers. Slightly heavier breathing and an intense look. Him challenging her at any level he can.

This is meant for him to not only show off them being in love.

Not.

But also him teasing her.

Moreover as it turns out, she wears this hungry expression of a lioness ready to attack. Whether that be to kill him or capture his lips, he does not know. And he never will find out because he eventually feels how he begins to react physically and backs away. He hears her muffled groan and feels almost sweaty.

With a crooked arm, he offers her to hold onto. She does. He brings her to a fruit stand, and she picks a few. And as they stroll around, as the happy couple they are, she manages to get her hands on a few fabrics and the fruit is long eaten. Jack himself found some stupid gold decoration that was supposedly the latest fashion. But it was also quite a salesman but he did not care less. There are even a few curious neighbors that introduce themselves. Easy to spot. The way nobility dressed… And to be frank, Jack and Angelica were acting no less. They blended in perfectly in their lavish clothing. Small talk, but Angelica kept on the act of gushing over her husband and he would return the act by kissing her hand, hugging her close and sharing a laughter with her. It seemed contagious as most seemed to leave a bit happier than they were beforehand. And many invitations to parties were already thrown their way.

Wonderful.

They were making progress.

As he strolls, Angelica still holding his arm, he uses his other free hand to bite an apple. They make a stop beside a diamond stand and Jack fumbles up his wallet. If they are about to flash themselves, this may be it.

"Ye know, love, what Hans be suggesting?"

"No."

"That I take on a mistress."

"What?" She lets go of him, now barely able to keep the act together. Nervously she scans the area around her, scared that someone would have noticed her questioning reaction. "Why?"

This is surely Jack's own ego speaking and has nothing to do with Hans. Or at least, she finds it hard to think of Hans to trouble their situation furthermore of what he already has.

"Aye." He is truly really curious to watch her reaction. Hans suggested telling her, but Jack wanted to do it himself. Back at the house he had found a golden heart that was rather easy to open. And a picture of a man was inside. Aye, he never should have peeked, but he did. And he knew.

Frankly, he somehow expected her to move on. Perhaps a part of him believed there was a chance she did not. But to have knowledge of the fact that she did, actually hurt him more than he had thought it would.

"Sounds… estúpido. We're supposed to be a happy family, remember?" she is truly taken by surprise.

Jack licks his lips before speaking. She has hurt him badly in the past, she has now and probably will in the future. Perhaps that is why he enjoys doing this.

"All aristocratic men have one. And if we were to blend in among them, darling, I need to get one."

Angelica swallows and keeps staring at him, disapproval for this idea. "I don't think you should be seen with anyone but me as long as we do this. Is this truly all and only Hans idea?" she inquires.

Jack smirks. "Sounds familiar."

He has heard and seen her act of envy many times before.

"It was grander," Jack announces and cannot stop being amused by her reaction. "Think I've heard that before. From this lady… Angelica? Jealous?"

Snorting, she approaches the last part to the stand and gets a view over the diamonds. It is a must to get rid of her thoughts of Jack and keep her focus. He just tends to be this master to distract her. She only wants them to do this as fast as possible. Getting by and done with it once and for all. Separate ways and she will never ever have to face this selfish idiot ever again.

When he approaches, he is proud-stomached. Standing as if he owns the world.

However she knows just how to crash it.

"The love of my life," Jack presents to the salesman and avoids Angelica's glance. "So give her the grandest diamond you've got."

For a moment, Jack watches with pride to how the diamond is handed to his 'wife'. He smiles as if in victory and is about to leave.

First of all, he made progress in getting invitations to events.

Second of all, he managed getting back at Angelica for hurting him.

Third of all, he enjoyed showing off to her and show her what she misses out of by not choosing him as partner instead of that... Armando-boy.

Not that he cares.

Angelica however examines the diamond. Very carefully and thoughtfully. It is beautiful, but she will not give Jack any credit. Not after everything he had just done to her. How he treats her.

"Sounds familiar," she suddenly announces, speaking up and causing Jack to stop tracks. He frowns.

What did sound familiar?

He has his back against her and tenses. She is repeating the words he just told her.

Slowly he turns around, and she holds up the diamond for him to see. "But it was grander," and nonchalantly she lets it slip inside her pocket.

He has never given her a bigger diamond than that before? It was the biggest he ever had bought - to anyone.

"Think I've heard that before..," she continues.

Heard what before?

Angelica smiles calmly.

"From this man…," she continues. Now suddenly Jack does not enjoy this anymore. " _Armando_?"

Oh, she did not.

And divalike, she passes him, throwing him a look as if in pity.

"Jealous?"

So, was this market square event a success or failure?

Probably both.

For Hans' part, they indeed succeeded. They were charming, everybody they met loved them.

But oh my, when Hans had seen them through the windows. How Jack had slammed the carriage door closed in front of Angelica, Hans had to shoo away every staff member. They could simply not be seen like that. But for that night, he had been firm on Angelica getting some sleep inside the bedroom and offered Jack to stay in a guest room with a bottle of rum. The nursemaid would take care of Frances and in the morning, he would have to make a drastic change to redirect them.

Barely any sunlight before Hans has found his way to the guest room, briskly knocking. This must happen before any servant awakes and will start their working day, finding Jack and Angelica sleeping in separate rooms. No tension between the two shall be revealed and Hans is therefore there. This is precisely why he must be cautious of keeping a very close eye on them.

Grumpiness, bitter eyes and a bottle of rum, sum up Jack in a gathering of words. To tell the least, even if irritation streaming through him, he has not slept this well for a long time. Completely enjoying his time in a bed for once. The floor does get uncomfortable already after a few hours. If he is about to sleep on that floor for much time to come, even Hans realized he must add another comfier furniture in there.

Trying to make Hans reconsider the ideas of a morning meeting by ignoring him, this only results in a bell ringing in his room. Hans stands there with the golden item in his hand, smirking at Jack's expression.

"For the love of..," he mutters and throws the cover off him. His attire from yesterday is still on, but his coat hangs over a chair. "Give me a moment, aye."

Hans nods and leaves, ready to try for the Seville lady.

"No," she mumbles and sandwiches her head in pillows, a hand tightly keeping it in place as if to cover both her hearing and sight from Hans. She too has no urge of waking up that early, and particularly not to meet up with Hans or Jack. Of the three suggestions she cannot decide what is worse.

Persuasively, Hans does manage to get her out of there, also dressed up. She wobbles in tiredness downstairs. Hans has been pacing back and forth, hands clasped and Jack is barely awake in his chair across the table. When Angelica arrives to sit down beside him, although now with a chair in between, they do not acknowledge each other. Hans notices.

"What now?" he wonder aloud.

For the first time, bitterly the two Teagues glance at each other. Jack appears upset and takes nonchalantly a swig from his bottle of rum and Angelica folds her arms defensively. None ready to talk.

Continuing, Hans goes on.

"Rumor even reached my very own ear, of the enlightening couple that just moved here. Everyone loves you," he informs. "So how do you put out that act, yet are this way behind closed doors?"

Now Jack decides to speak. "This be our job," he points out matter of factly. Mostly to end this discussion. He is not up to analyze his relationship with Angelica and prefer ending this before they dig any deeper. "Aye?"

"Yes, Mr Sparrow," Hans retorts. "However I would find this much easier if the two of you would get along somewhat more _even_ privately."

"Oh, we don't," Angelica also joins the competition of putting an end to this meeting. "And we won't." She puts punctuation to her statement.

Hans' bony finger points at a letter. With a quick glance, Jack can tell it is the invitation letter to New Year's Eve.

"New Year's Eve is coming up in a few days," Hans states. "And I want you prepared. You will make an ecstatic impression, sweep people off the rag and you will be the definition of getting along."

Now Jack too folds his arms.

Suddenly Hans spills. "Why don't you give each other a hug, forgiving whatever misfortune you are putting up against one another?"

At first, Angelica gives the impression of him to please repeating himself. That she must have heard him incorrectly. Jack reflects this gesture.

Angelica shakes her head. "Eres increíble," she looks at Hans.

As if on cue, Frances' weeping reaches from her nursing room and for once Angelica is thankful for the child. She jumps out from her chair and cannot wait to get out of there. Excusing herself by plain curtsy, she hurries out.

Truth be told, Jack also felt relief when hearing Franny-girl. It meant that he probably could wrap this sort of meeting up and head back to his bed. Although Hans seems to have a different thinking. He views over Jack in a way that makes Jack pause his actions. He is free to leave but remains, wanting an answer to that gloating face.

"Go on," he urges Hans. Whatever this bony asparagus wimp wants to spill, he better be fast or Jack leaves.

"You do know, Mr Sparrow, that you are going to have to kiss her."

For a brief moment he thinks of what Hans just said. That Hans somehow must have messed up with the language called English and uttered all the wrong words in the wrong order. Then he fully spins back around and walks back in his confident flamboyant style. "Ye were saying?"

"New Year's Eve," Hans speaks. "Every man, even the ones with a mistress - do kiss their wives. Something you would have known if you were married for real."

Jack looks not the slightest entertained. With that, Hans is done and Jack watches closely as the man leaves.

Kiss?

Kiss Angelica?

Lord, he may kill Hans when this is over.

He raises the bottle again to bring it to his lips, but pauses.

Well, whether he likes it or not.

New Year's Eve _is_ only getting closer.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sooooo... here we go!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thank you for your kind support! I have been writing Jackelica now for 8 years?! Isn't that crazy? I think they will always be my greatest OTP. I feel grateful that we are a bit of a community sharing stories of them, together. :-)

* * *

 **Married**

Chapter VII

 **Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You**

* * *

Snowflakes flutter in the air, move long any breeze and lay as a beautiful thick cover over the garden. The hedge surrounding the house looks like coming from a fairytale and Angelica can barely remember last time she lived in a winterland. Often the warming Caribbean sun gave her the right opposite of cold and chilly weather, so was the climate in Spain. Naturally the very few times she had encountered this fascinating phenomenon was during trips with Jack, when he had brought her to places far from her many homes.

It is sort of marvelous though. Deeply she breathes and feels peaceful when looking out the grand window. A last time perhaps that she will experience snow. It is not like she will stay in London. As soon as they have done what they are supposed to do, accomplishing this signature on a contract for Governor Milton's sake; she will be free and immediately return home. Never ever set foot anywhere around England, northern parts of the world and most importantly; stay very far away from Jack.

It is a cozy feeling and a fireplace sparkles behind her. A maid is adjusting her dress for the evening and Angelica feels a bit anxious. According to Hans, it is an important event and even she realizes it. There will be many people there and she will have to cooperate with Jack to be able to navigate themselves best way they can. From her position, she can hear Frances begin to whimper. Before hell breaks lose, she decides to head her direction. In the hallway she meets the nursemaid.

"Oh, would you mind?" Angelica wonders.

The nursemaid is already on her way into Frances' room. "Of course not. My pleasure, Lady Teague."

As she disappears into the room, Angelica stands in the hallway. It is better that this nursemaid cares for this child, Frances, rather than Angelica doing it. She was never meant for motherhood and she will only ruin the life of this baby-girl. She prefers to keep her firm distance from her. Not be around her, never risk getting even the slightest attached.

She sees Jack standing across the hallway, outside their so-called bedroom. He watches her but reveals no expression. It does make her uncomfortable. Often she finds it easy to read his mind. He is an expert in fooling her, as much she can admit. However she tends to be able to figure him out, sometimes letting him win her over to whatever his occasion. But now she cannot figure out how his mind goes at all. They had barely spoken since the market square, only letting Hans inform them stuff during their secretive meetings. At least he was back in the bedroom, but sleeping on a couch now. Hans managed to get one inside discreetly. Also selling in, in front of the staff that it was needed for her and Jack to sit down while taking on their shoes.

Sleeping next to Angelica is something Jack wants to avoid as long as possible. And he bets she feels the same way, or else her peering at him tells otherwise.

Does she hate him?

Jack watches her. Why does she awaken such strong emotions in him? And why does he care?

Hans wants him to kiss her on New Year's Eve. Tonight in other words.

He will not tell her of Hans command. Instead giving her a surprise for this, perhaps earning a slap from her. But it will be worth it. He will kiss her alright. Bloody damn alright. He will kiss her like she has never been kissed before. He will sweep her off her feet, showing her who the best man out there is. Him or that Arnold, Adam, Armando, whatever his name was. He will make her beg for him, almost as to her kneeling down for him.

And then.

Then he will crush her.

He must be smiling to her, but devilishly, as she eyes him musingly. She definitely tries to read him and submerges when she cannot. But Jack's smile remains. She moved on.

She dared moving on.

She had him, Captain Jack Sparrow, lingered around her finger for years, since the very first moment they met.

And now she just had moved on.

But the worst part is, Jack does not even know if maybe he is the one to blame for this. What if he was the stupid one letting go? What if he did the mistake, letting her slip through his fingers and now was lost in love with this other man?

Is she in love with him? Does she love him?

Jack swallows.

Aye.

The cat got too close to fire.

Hours later when he meets her again, he is standing in the entrance room. He tries to hang out with Franny-girl, but all she makes is gurgling sounds as she tries to communicate with him. When he holds out his hand for her, she grabs his finger and smiles widely. For being such a miniature of a person, she certainly has a big impact, which he tries to neglect the best he can. The nursemaid is holding the girl and Jack tries to keep Frances at a safe distance. In between he plays with her by teasing her with a tiny doll. Apparently it is overly hilarious as it causes her to smile widely, flashing the few teeth she has gotten. The nursemaid bounces the girl and in between tries to catch an eye from Jack.

"Who is that, Frances?" the nursemaid asks and points to Jack. "It's your father, Frances. Daddy, Frances."

"Ye take care of her well," Jack compliments.

She winks."Of course, I work for you."

He pauses for a moment and Frances takes this opportunity to steal the toy from his hands, only to at once begin to bite on it.

Suddenly Angelica walks down the stairs and approaches the trio. For a brief second Jack wonders of why her so sudden pause, but she seems to reconsider as she does join them.

"Cariña," she caresses Frances lovingly. She may not be a true mother, but the others must think so. When she looks to Jack, she motions to the front door. "Come on."

She just escapes outside as fast as she can, leaving Jack behind to excuse himself. He had still not dropped her the information about the kiss. And he would remain silent about it. He would tease her tonight, make her fall and make her crash.

Is he a terrible man for doing this?

Should he tell her? Warn her?

Again he is reminded that she probably thinks of someone else. When they had been together, and alone, she had brought up the topic of... little ones before. Many times in fact. Hinting. It always gave him a fright. But now? Now she seems to be distancing herself.

It is probably this stupid Armando man's fault. What has he done so greatly to sweep Angelica off her feet? What has he that Jack has not? What makes him the better choice?

Suddenly Jack feels his inner rage build again.

Oh no. He will not tell her. He will play her and may she hurt for this.

The carriage is outside and Jack hurries to her side, gently placing his hand on her lower back. She is just about to jerk, jump at his touch when he leans sideways to her.

"Wifey," he hisses and she remembers what they are doing. She plasters a smile on her face.

He helps her up to the carriage and inside. When he closes the door behind him, he surprises her by plopping down beside her. In a way he had preferred sitting in front of her. But that would mean looking straight at her and that he would like to avoid.

She eyes him carefully, at once aware that he is up to something. It is like she can smell it. She notices him examining every inch of her, particularly with a gaze stuck somewhere he has not accessed for years. If her goose bumps come by nervousness or by the fact her husband is checking her out is a question she decides to not answer.

"I look like a fool," she comments.

For someone usually dressed in pants, boots and comfier, mostly practical clothes, wearing overloads of fabrics and less so at parts where she would actually like to cover, is not a favorable action she enjoys.

"Ye look like a million golden coins, darlin'."

Angelica's eyebrow quirks. "When did ye start drinking today?"

The question is actually sincere.

Oh, no, Angelica. She is _not_ starting another banter with him. Not now when he is supposed to charm his ways through her invisible yet rigid bubble.

"I mean it, love."

She snorts. "I think your cocktails hours began a little early this morning."

When she notices his continuous literally hungry stare, she moves her hand to softly grab his face by a hold under his chin, forcing his eyes up to hers. "I'm here, Jack."

Wooing Angelica, never easy but always exciting. His vision falls onto her lips. In a few hours, actually quite many, he will feel those. He will have his brush against those, he will taste them, lick them, tease them, devour them.

"You're wearing the diamond," he simply comments as if to excuse his staring. That he in fact was observing the necklace rather than what she believed, and perhaps what he actually did. He looks away from her to miss her look of not believing a word that comes out of his mouth. When he sees her in the corner of his eyes, he notices that she appears nervous. By how she fidgets and looks around. Awaiting her, she eventually speaks.

"Are we doing this tonight?" she wonder aloud.

She knows of the kiss?

"Come again?"

"We will do our job, sí? No trying to kill one another?"

Jack grins wryly and nods once.

Oh, dearest Angelica. She does not have a bloody clue.

He will make her fall so hard.

He opens his mouth to reply but shuts as the carriage stops. The servant opens it and Jack goes out of it. He notices guests of the night's celebration watching him intriguingly. When he turns to Angelica with an outreached hand, he winks reassuringly to her. Gently she places her hand in his and lets him play the gentleman, assisting her down.

"People are looking at us, Jack," she lets out only for him to hear.

"Because of me," Jack announces. Angelica is just about to warn him of his grand ego when he spills. "Being married to the most lovely wife."

She wants to look puzzled, slightly amazed at the act he can keep up with. But she in fact reckons it so truthful and in a genuine tone that she ends up blushing, turning her face almost shyly away from him.

Now this is bad for her. Her not knowing whether it is the act or true Jack speaking. Whatever it is, it works. And Jack cannot feel more confident.

The house of Montgomery. It is an estate that is well deserved of its reputation. Many nosy guests are eying the Teagues closely. A man greets them and shakes Jack's hand, kisses Angelica's and introduces himself as the owner of the the property. Monty Montgomery. What a name. It triggers Jack to open his mouth, a bit of desire to remark it, but he knows he cannot do that right now.

Instead he introduces himself and Angelica.

"Is it true that you have come all the way from Caribbean?" Monty is eager to hear.

And this is the topic of the first hours. Everyone eager to present themselves, wonder and hear about the foreign seas. About the properties Jack owns, and how Angelica is related to the Spanish crown. The lies are grave and bad, but Angelica and Jack have both really studied their journals closely. Specifically when they have not been on speaking terms anyhow lately. And as Angelica had avoided the baby-girl, primarly handing her over to the nursemaid who in any other case knows how to care for a child better than Angelica, she got a lot of free time to read the papers about her own new identity. Whenever she did feel guilty of it, she only got proof of her need of growing further firmer on keeping the girl at a distance.

Hans would later in the evening check her for the answers and she did get it right. At points when Jack also attended the room, she would though throw a remark that was closer to the real truth rather than the lie. However twisted in a bad way for Jack, like commenting his brainless ways of captaining a ship, or making business. Whatever to cause a reaction from him. She did earn a few eyes here and there but he actually managed to stay silent. Which surprised her.

He must have really been mad at her.

For real.

Among the guests he does act like a husband and does get a few imaginations of how a life with him could have been like. Thoughts of how their path would have looked like, adjoined. He is in fact acting all... lovely. How he tenderly watches over her, gently guides her around and proudly introduces her.

It is first when he for the first time announces:

"Lord Jack Teague and my _wife_ , Lady Angelica," that her head had jerked his way. Barely she noticed when her hand was kissed or by whom. To hear him utter the w-word, introduce her as his wife was... hot? Something her younger version only imagined before. It was never a reality and she sort of fought the ideas away whenever they appeared.

She had to swallow and force the thoughts back. No, it was not hot. It was a nightmare. Sí? Having that title to Jack.

Her mind thinks something. That it is bad. That she wants to throw up by hearing that title on herself.

But then there is this warm sensation inwardly, inside, that is drawn to him even more for each time he mentions the w-word.

One thing she knows for sure. She hates it.

Whether it is because of getting called his wife, or the fact she suspects it has a physical effect on her - she non mistakenly hates it.

Finally at last, they are introduced to the ones they came for.

The Teagues are guided through a long hallway to a smaller ballroom. There is this lounge area with baroque furniture. Coaches looking like having been delivered straight from a palace and coffee tables a gift from the king of England. Jack firstly notices the wagon containing rum, but Angelica nudges him carefully to stay focused on the people hanging around the lounge area.

"Lord and Lady Teague," Monty speaks. "I wanted to introduce you to my closest cousin; Baron Rothley."

Baron Rothley, an immensely powerful man. He appears to be around Jack's age and he wears a confident aura that screams of his authority. His expression is bitter and he seems somewhat bored. When Jack arrives, he looks interested of this new face, but nothing more than that.

"Peter," Monty says as the three approach the group of people. Baron Rothley peers at Monty, clearly not fancying the way his cousin addresses him. "This is the lord and his lady, the Teagues, from Caribbean."

Baron Rothley eyes them closely, particularly Angelica.

Jack notices at once and steps in front of her as if to make himself more visible. The last thing he needs is a baron hot on his wife.

The baron stands up and approaches Jack while trying to get a glimpse of Angelica. He stretches out his hand.

"Baron Peter Rothley, the third."

Is it possible for a man to appear less interested?

Jack smiles carefully. "Lord Jack Teague, the fourth."

"The fourth?" Baron Rothley repeats, musing on the word. He is about to open his mouth when Angelica steps up beside Jack, snapping the baron's attention at once. How he looks at her reveals his enchantment and Jack would have shown his disapproval if he would not be so bloody infernal in need of getting approved by this man.

Whether she is false or true, Jack cannot tell, but she blushes and lets the baron grab her hand to kiss it. He can almost claim her sharing a flirtatious look with the baron.

"And who are you, Lady Teague?" he wonders.

She draws in her breath and glances to Jack quickly before responding. "Angelica."

"Angelica," Baron Rothley slowly repeats. He looks at her intensely and the grin he wears is not near a sweet one at all. "Welcome to my cousin's home."

She smiles to him and Jack almost rolls his eyes. Now, how is things going to turn out if this barons falls head over heels for his wife? Maybe Hans idea of kissing her would not be fitting after all. If he pisses of Mr Rothley, who knows how hated Jack would be?

He knew he never should have signed that contract. It can probably have been the worst move he ever have done in his lifetime.

"Peter!"

The four turn to a younger woman approaching them.

"Monty," she goes on when she sees Monty there. She looks between Jack and Angelica and smiles warmly. "Who are you, if I may ask?"

The diamond on her finger is fast caught by Angelica's eye. It is grandiose and something tells her she is married to the baron himself.

"Lord and Lady Teague, this is my wife - Anna."

Ah, she was right.

The woman is beaming as she is introduced, smiling broadly as if she just had won on the local lottery.

"How lovely to meet you. There have been so many rumors of the two of you."

By Angelica's rigid smile, Anna goes on.

"Of course only good ones," she says and touches Angelica's arm assuringly. "However I must confess I was beyond curious. It isn't often we get visitors all the way from… sort of America. Isn't it, Peter?"

Rothley nods in agreement. He then chuckles and for the first time Jack notices a lighter side of this man.

"Do not scare the guests away, Anna."

"My apologies, my darling."

"No," Angelica shakes her head and now she is the one who assuringly touches Anna's arm. Jack finds it almost comedically how the ladies act alike. "Don't. We are just happy to be here. Aren't we, Jack?"

Jack nods too in agreement, now realizing he is just like Rothley himself.

"Well," Rothley announces and gestures to the now empty lounge area. "Why don't we sit down," and he shoots Monty a warning glare that causes his cousin to leave. "Lord Teague you say?" Rothley suddenly smiles. "I've heard you own many properties in the Caribbean."

After scanning the area discreetly, as if someone may be able to announce his lies, he explains. "Ay- Yes! Many, many ones," and he tries to recall what is written in his journals. "I own Grenada and St Lucia."

"Oh, you do?" Rothley is impressed and must stop tracks to investigate Jack. "You are an island owner, as well?"

"I am," Jack declares and silences when he notices Angelica and Anna further ahead. They have plopped down in the couch area, already laughing and into a conversation. A servant runs around and tries to serve them champagne in the meantime.

He is impressed. Angelica is way better than he expected her to be. Or is he really?

Impressed he is, but she has always been a great master to anything she decides to set her mind upon. She achieves anything.

"Looks like they are becoming friends," Rothley smiles.

Jack swallows. So this is going well, aye? The Rothleys have definitely taken an interest of them.

Rothley snatches his fingers and causes another servant to hurry over to them, almost bending over when offering the tray with glasses of champagne.

"No thank you," Jack speaks politely. "I prefer rum."

Rothley appears almost as if he is ashamed. "Of course, rum?" he looks back to the servant. "Rum it is! Quickly!"

And Jack would be thankful for rum. To pour it all down while sitting in the lounge area with this Rothley. Strange how it even helps him to remember what to say, what words to recall and how to formate anything into something impressive while never giving a touch of who he really is. He will need a good night's sleep after this evening.

And Angelica is enjoying herself in Anna's company. Whenever he looks over to the ladies they seem to be all over whatever topic, laughing and the servant is almost sweaty by all champagne he must serve them. For a brief moment Jack reconsiders if he does want to do this to her anymore.

When he sees her smile widely, he reflects it. Unconsciously. He is not at all aware of his foolish grin that just simply spreads across his lips when seeing her genuine happiness.

Gone in trance he eventually realizes he has missed the last minutes Rothley-man has spoken. Although in drunken state, Rothley does not notice of Jack's absent mind. It is first when he waves and gestures for Anna and Angelica to join them that Jack awakens from his state. Nervously he fidgets when Angelica catches him looking.

When Anna sits down closely to Rothley and lets him kiss her neck, Jack realizes the drunken state of the Rothleys. At first, Jack sort of expects Angelica to sit down in one of the other couches, but she surprised him by ending up in his lap, an arm around his shoulder as she nudges herself into his side comfortably.

Jack swallows but like a reflex, just pulls her tighter to his side. Only to make things appear natural, of course.

"We must join the party in the ballroom soon, we've been here for too long," Anna giggles.

Rothley is entertained. "No why I am perfectly fine here, encountering our new Londoners. They are way more interesting than the imbeciles inside."

Anna pouts. "But my sister is in there."

"My point exactly."

She hits his arm but ends up laughing, Rothley soon joining.

"Doesn't he remind me of someone," Angelica whispers only for Jack to hear, meeting his gaze.

Who?

Him, Jack?

Rothley reminds Angelica of Jack? In what way? That he was wealthy, powerful and possibly can do whatever he likes whenever he likes? Aye, that would be a fine compliment.

But something is telling him that it is not that particular part that reminds her of him. In between being a fun sort to actually hang out with, Jack felt the jerk side of this man.

Or...

Speaking of jerks… Not that he knows this is a jerk. But who is not jerk to steal Angelica from him? She has never been his to begin with, but even so.

Armando.

Jack's eyes darken again.

He watches Angelica closely, how she hugs him tightly while keep being overwhelmed. Being surrounded by so many people all the time is a handful. For someone watching them, they must appear like a true couple. And again, he is back at the start. Where everything hurts. Angelica bloody Teach that apparently is in love with this other man. And who was he to wrap her around his finger like this, from Jack? What had he done so greatly that Angelica would not budge for Jack?

Who is this man?

Why does she not let go?

Why does she not come to Jack?

Fully?

He swallows the irritation.

Nah, he will kiss her.

Oh, bloody he will kiss her.

And she will feel precisely what he feels like right now.

She will feel his every emotion.

To go from profound… love, straight into pure hatred.

Aye, she will feel it.

He will make sure of it.

Yet it feels immensely empty when she stands. Anna and Rothley urging Jack and Angelica to join them inside the grand ballroom. Strolling beside Angelica, Jack has her a bit closer to his side than he tends to - as a husband. The time away from her he has spent ignoring her definitely shows off now. He truly misses her by his side.

Gently he guides her forward to this ballroom. None of them has probably ever faced that many well-dressed people. Not even that many people in general. And none of them had most certainly stood inside such a grandiose ballroom. At least not as guests.

"I never knew you'd be such a good husband," she suddenly speaks, again only for Jack to hear.

What is that?

A compliment?

He tries to look around. Is this an act?

He cannot tell.

Because he was only the one who heard her.

Was she being sincere?

She stands in front of him to adjust his tie, softly and fragilely as if she perhaps could break it. He draws in his breath and hopes she does not notice how it hitched by her touch. He bites his tongue and avoids her gaze to look around the room. Many guests sneak a glance in their way, some obviously so as they keep staring.

Ah, so this _was_ an act?

"A gentleman. Knew you had it somewhere in there," she whispers.

It is her eyes that reveal it. No, it be _no_ act. He was the only one who heard that too.

He meets her eye and can tell by her look, eyes and particularly mouth not far from his. And she keeps adjusting his tie.

May she never get it right…

She teasingly smiles and Jack immediately reflects it.

"Aye?"

She tilts her head.

"I mean - yes?" Again he takes a quick glance around to make sure no one heard him.

Nobody did and he is back looking into her entrancing eyes.

Did Armando get to be this close to her?

Does he get to be physical with her?

Does she like being around him?

Does she love him?

Has she no feelings for him anymore?

Is she only playing with him?

She is toying him?

Is she just using Jack, and truly wants Armando in the end? Is that what she wants? Doing sincerely anything to save Armando? Would she choose him over Jack?

Screw not hurting her.

He will hurt her, aye.

Oh, he will hurt her.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven!"

More people joins the sudden countdown and Angelica spins around to see the lad on a pedestal changing a piece of paper with a number, every second that passes.

The Rothleys excitedly joins and shouts the numbers. Angelica herself is smiling widely.

"Six, five, four!"

Like a chorus. And she turns back around to Jack, at once holding his intense eye while others shout:

"Three, two!"

Come on.

"One!"

And everybody cheers. Rejoicing and throwing things, glasses, anything - everywhere. Confetti is thrown by what sounds like an explosion and most share hugs and kisses.

Jack's eyes fall on her lips - again. They are parted slightly and her whole chest almost pops out by her throbbing breathing.

If he only had not known precisely how she looks underneath. How well she feels against him, lightening every single part in him with her movements. Bringing him over edges he did not know of. Pulling his soul literally out of his body with each muffled moan she let slip. How a mere eye from her can be enough to silence him for good. How her very touch makes him freeze.

How she does everything to him. How she _is_ everything.

How she could devour his everything and make him shake inside, melting into her like a magnet that finds it impossible to go. Her delight touch that awakens such strong emotions in him that brings him inside her bubble. A bubble he never wants to leave.

She does that to him.

Always.

And all the wants...

All he wants... Jack swallows. Is to... To have her.

When her vision tears from his eyes to land on his lips, he cannot take it anymore and throws his very own glass over his shoulder.

For what was supposed to be a light and tender new year's eve kiss, Jack ends up eating her up and she responds as the hungry lioness she is.

And now suddenly he wishes they would not be in a crowded ballroom filled with guests he needed to impress. He wished to pull her along him down the hallway, press her against a wall and have her.

Oh, his dearest Angelica. What does she do to him?

Everything.

Her scent, oh my… driving him insane.

He cannot get enough of her.

Ever.

He wants her. He _needs_ her.

Her teasingly kissing only winds him up further. And he soon realizes he is the one who will end up begging. Having her against him causes him to almost lose it. He is about to go insane. She is too alluring for him to handle.

"Angelica, please..," he whispers.

She draws him closer and lovingly pulls her hands through his hair as she moves to his ear, letting it come out as a clear whisper.

"You didn't think I knew what you were about to do, Cariño?"

Still breathing heavily, he freezes.

What?

What the actual..?

She pulls back and holds a hand out to distance them, completely cold.

He must look like a questioning mark at first. But then he realizes.

 _She_ just fooled him?

Worse.

She did precisely what he had planned on doing with her.

"Ye..," he fumes but shuts, realizing he cannot explode in front of the others.

Calmly, she smirks, well aware of how she won round one.

He had _definitely_ underestimated her.

That wench.

That witch.

That…

"Game on, Jack."

* * *

 **A/N:** Like it/Hate it? (And yes Anelah, regarding your review; even if I am "the writer" - I agree! ;-) )

By the way, I have always said "Jackelica," but of course noticed that some say "Sparrangelica". What do you prefer? Nobody uses like, "Jangelica." That could be a shipping name too, right?

Joking, Jangelica would be too fun! Think I'll stick to Jackelica. Well, see you guys in next chapter :-) Feel free to contact me in reviews/PMs etc. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you, wonderful folks for the feedback! Grateful and happy that you keep continuing to give me feedback. :-)**

* * *

 **Married**

Chapter VIII

 **Everything**

* * *

Sent from the Rothleys. A fine invitation, neatly written letters that formed a formal question if the Teagues wanted to join for a tea party. And also to bring their lovely daughter with them. Apparently the Rothleys had a one year old themselves, a son. Hans had of course kept this in mind when both coming up with the idea of pushing a child into the Teagues' life but also firm on being the matching age. Everything is just so sought out. Way more than the duo ever could have imagined.

This invitation gave Hans the opportunity into calling for the Teagues into a meeting. Surely in need of it. When the couple had arrived from the New Year's Eve celebration, Jack had once again slammed the carriage door shut in Angelica's face. Now this could not go on. Whatever emotions Mr Teague felt, Hans felt the importance of reminding him so.

"For whatever reason you hate her, you must restrain your strong emotions and not let them tip," he would warn. This only led for some sort of embarrassment, Jack clearly denying anything of such sorts.

"Ye're claiming I... fancy this she-devil in what I can admit, be an attractant form for the eye?"

At first Hans would shrug, not realizing the release of the inner wrath. "Obviously, or what else would cause this arise of loathe than a man in love, getting turned down."

Although an honest remark in a tryout of helping Mr Teague sorting out these ideas, Hans immediately regretted it upon facing a new type of wrath from Mr Teague. If one of the servants accidentally did not enter the room, there is a slight chance Jack actually would have beheaded Hans right at that precise moment.

However he did not, and Hans learnt his lesson. There needed to be another way to adress Jack handling this. In what way, he was not sure. He did miss out on their silent banter though.

Jack's shift from sleeping like a gentleman on the floor, to open the buttons of his shirt to lay out spread across the bed, causing Angelica the first night to come to a halt at the sight. She would gasp and turn around, leaving him smirking at her reaction.

But he would regret it the other night when he would return to the bedroom only to face her in corset, seductively pulling her stockings on. And he probably reflected her previous reaction because he had to turn around at once.

This led him into longing for the following morning. He would show her. If they were supposed to pretend being in love, he would show her, and Hans, he could do this. And it was really not at all a result of him simply longing for _her_. No, not at all. His hands were absolutely in control when he in the morning greeted her from behind, in front of the staff. Steadily placed on her hips to tower over her from behind, seductively taking her by surprise to kiss her neck. Her hissing inhale did let him know he had gotten the reaction he wanted and then he would leave her cold to enjoy breakfast, unfolding the napkin as if nothing happened.

Although she would do the worst thing of all. Getting dressed in a way too tight corset and fall asleep with it, sideways - turned to Jack, with lit candles. And he would now wish he had slept on the floor. So close yet so far away. And he had not been able to close his eyes, get any sleep at all that night. And he could swear that so-called innocent face slept with a smirk that night.

In the morning he was too worked up to still think straightly. He had met her in the hallway, come face to face with her and as a staff member entered, taken the moment to use their pretending of being in love at once. His traveling finger moving along her cleavage at first caused her to lean backwards over the indoor balcony fence he caged her at before she with darkened eyes would lean into him. He even winked flirtatiously and enjoyed hearing her desperate whimper when he left her cold as the staff member had passed them.

Another thing he would regret that night. Sitting in bed with a lit candle on his nightstand, reading a treasure map with notes attached. And suddenly Angelica pretending to aim for a book she purposely had placed on his nightstand. Straddling him on her way to 'roll over' and definitely pressing herself closely to his body, bosom pushing into his face as her hands balanced her position from a grip on the headboard. This caused him to almost give it all up and pull her down on him completely, but he managed to restrain himself and swallow.

To some sort of revenge, he would let the nursemaid flirt with him. She was charming anyhow. And he loved pushing it to eventually receive a reaction from Angelica.

However the invitation to the Rothleys finally forced the trio to meet.

"So you will bring Frances," Hans announces as he reads the letter for them.

Angelica would shrug as response, taking the situation lightly. "And the nursemaid will join, won't she."

Hans muses on the thought as if he considers.

"I mean not for Frances," Angelica goes on and glances at Jack. "But for my husband."

The rum Jack has sipped on during his time ignoring Angelica, gets stuck in his throat and he begins to cough on it. "I beg ye pardon?"

Now Angelica turns to him in her chair. "I've seen how she talks to you, and te conozco demasiado bien."

The rum of bottle is still in Jack's hands and he has it paused for a brief moment in front of his lips. "I don't understand a bloody word of what ye say, love." And she turns back to look forward. "But you sound jealous."

And now she is back, peering at him ready to push back. She is smirking as she grins almost teasingly and Jack will hate this beyond Kraken itself.

"Why don't we talk about how you begged me to-."

"Don't," he cuts her off warningly.

Hans is stunned, now with a mouth slightly agape. He had of course had his suspicions. But to now get it confirmed.

"So, something _did_ happen on New Year's Eve." Hard to tell if he wants a continuation of this or just state it out to an invisible audience.

"No," Jack anyhow replies. "That be the point. Nothing _did_ happen, aye?"

Shaking his head as if to neglect this matter, Hans decides to go for Angelica's suggestion. "I'll return to Angelica's proposal. Having the nursemaid there is a great offer. But since this is a private sort of audience, I believe we should let you go alone."

It is as if Angelica genuinely does not comprehend. She looks like she has not heard correctly. "But… who will take care of Frances?"

She honestly does not understand.

"You will."

Now Jack is shifting from his negative mood to pure sensation of entertainment. Angelica caring for the child? Hah! This will be fun.

At once she begins to nervously fidget in her seat, much uncomfortable with this thought. In between she shoots a warning glare to Jack's gloating grin. "Mr Hans, I can't… I'm not..," she struggles with her words but is desperate to come up with something that can make him reconsider this. " _I_ may need that… mujerzula nursemaid then."

Ah, there it is again. Jack cannot tell what the Spanish word means, but he can almost bet his beloved Pearl that it be nothing but a pure insult. Not that he ever would bet his Pearl to anything. What is to achieve if not the Pearl? There is nothing to lose when he has the Pearl. Because nothing can compete against it.

Ever.

This seems to be something Hans will not agree on. Nonnegotiable conversation. "No, Angelica. It will appear odd if you arrive with a nursemaid and the Rothleys want privacy, to get to know you. They probably have one of their own that will care for Frances a while anyhow. We shall be happy you did an outstanding work to win their attention at the New Year's Eve celebration. And further so to earn this very much private invitation to their own estate. We must use this opportunity greatly into lurking closer to them, eventually aiming for our final goal."

For this small moment, it is as if both Jack and Angelica wake up and realizes that there actually is an end to it all. They will in fact not live like this forever. Soon they will have accomplished this signature and will be able to leave. And they will leave. Both of them.

She nods once as response, understanding his point at last. However it is with the highest nervousness and stiffness that she is handed Frances hours later.

Jack is standing further away at the front door, ready to leave. Angelica seems to barely know how to hold the baby-girl and she almost tries to hand her back to the nursemaid.

"Aren't you even going to join us in the carriage, on our ride?" She hopes her desperation for it does not slip between her words.

Hans in the background shakes his head and as the nursemaid right away offers her assistance, Angelica must unfortunately for her own dismay neglect it.

"Perhaps I was a bit rushed. Of course you can take a day off as we go," Angelica explains and does her best in not letting her disappointment show in her lie.

"Of course I wouldn't mind, Lady Angelica," the nursemaid speaks politely, more than gladly joining them. She glances to Jack. By now Angelica truly does not even care, as far as the nursemaid would care for Frances and Angelica would not have to. She could have Jack all she wants.

But she must be firm on her matter or Hans would not be happy. "It's alright, we will go alone."

The nursemaid looks puzzled, mostly because of Angelica contradicting words - and actions. How she appears frightened in actions, yet firm on her words.

But she leaves and Jack gestures a goodbye to a servant that closes the door behind them. As he walks behind Angelica, his vision meets Franny-girl that looks over Angelica's shoulder. She smiles widely at him. For a quick second he grins wryly back to her before looking away.

Usually during their act, Jack tends to help Angelica inside because of the act of a gentleman. But now he must help her. Her arms wrapped around Frances, scared of losing her to her ground causes Angelica to not dare moving her hand the slightest bit. When she sits down inside the carriage, she takes a deep breath. A countdown until their arrival back home has begun. She cannot wait to hand the child back to the nursemaid.

"What am I going to do?" she wonders as the carriage begins to roll.

Jack eyes her from his seat in front of her. He waves his hand as if the answer is obvious. "Just make sure she doesn't die."

Angelica shoots him a glare before worriedly looking over Frances, who herself moves her gaze between Jack and Angelica. Nervously Angelica bounces the child in her lap.

"I was not born to do this," she lets out and Jack cannot stop smirking at this sight. It is not often he sees her this nervous and highly uncomfortable with anything. Angelica is a daredevil, never scared of anything. But this? A tiny child causes her a fear grander than life itself.

"Well, she seems comfortable," Jack jinxes and naturally the child begins to cry.

Angelica turns Frances to her and tries to comfort her, but to no avail. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

Jack opens a bag Hans sent with them and fumbles up a bottle. He leans across the carriage and hands it to Angelica who quickly grabs it. She tilts Frances and at once the child silences to happily eat.

Another sigh of relief escapes Angelica.

Before their stop, she has returned it to Jack and Frances is sitting up, enjoying her place in Angelica's lap. She even tries to stand and Angelica holds her tiny hands as she curiously looks at Jack, now making him uncomfortable. He is too looking away and tries to avoid her gaze.

"Stop doing that, Jack. She isn't going to bite you."

When he looks back to her and is ready to both shoot Angelica a glare and retort of how she is not the one to talk - they are pulled to a stop and he knows they have arrived.

The servant opens the door and helps Jack down. The two men do their best to help Angelica with baby down and it goes successfully. The steps are fast towards the porch due weather conditions and colder climate. Fortunately a doorman opens the doors at once for them and lets them inside.

Rothley is standing inside, muttering something about a painting to a servant that immediately begins to take it down with the help of others. When the baron sees Jack and company, he suddenly smiles and heads over to them.

"Lord Teague," he greets by shaking Jack's hand excitedly yet steadily. "And Angelica," he wants to kiss her hand but finds them busy with the child. "It must be your daughter."

She swallows before nodding. "She is. Her name is Frances."

"Frances," Rothley repeats and smiles to the child. "Almost as lovely as yours."

Now Jack knows for sure this man is flirting with his wife. Or maybe he just wants to see how far he can go in Jack's presence. How much he accepts of this. Maybe he just needs to set his foot down. But again, is he willing to risk it if it may lead to Rothley not liking him and therefore restraining their sort of friendship. Him never getting the chance of making him resign the papers and so on retrieve the Pearl.

No, it is absolutely not worth it, is a conclusion he comes to.

A young woman appears and heads for Angelica at once.

"Bring that child to Peter Jr. and care for them while we have tea," Rothley speaks. "You will get to meet my son later."

Frankly, Angelica cannot be more relieved. She hands over Frances that slightly whimpers to this, not wanting to leave her mother. But Angelica is fast to remove her eye elsewhere as she sees Anna approaching.

"Lady Angelica!"

"Baroness Anna."

The ladies hug and Jack knows that beyond this act, Angelica probably feels true friendship for this woman. And obviously it is likewise.

A tea party. Precisely how it sounds. A bit extraordinary though for what Jack had expected. Tea is the primarily liquid in beautiful China porcelain, however after a few hours Rothley's servants are popping champagne for them. While Rothley and Anna seem to be enjoying themselves, Jack in between exchanges a glance with Angelica to tune in, making sure they were on the same page with everything.

At least the Rothleys appear to like them. A lot. Having Baron Rothley be a grand decision maker of British territory of the Caribbean islands, he fancies Jack similar interest coming from another side of the table. It does go well. Even with a bit of alcohol in their veins.

Everything goes with ease and Jack finds this a success. All is fine. And he shall retrieve his Pearl before he knows it.

That is to say as to before the nursemaid of the Rothleys together with a servant arrive with the children. There is this tiny little boy, Peter Jr., that looks like a true little blighter and of course, the nursemaid who carries Frances over to Angelica. At once Angelica wears this false expression again, doing her very best to cover up her nervousness of being responsible for a child. Carefully she accepts Frances into her lap while Anna is blessed by having Rothley holding their son. For a brief moment, Angelica moves to try to hand this child over to Jack, but he moves aside and discreetly shakes his head to her. He knows she is inwardly fuming but the both of them get distracted by Anna's gasp.

"Oh, Angelica! She looks _just_ like you."

Both Angelica and Jack stop their silent banter and instead their attention darts to Anna. It appears as if time has stopped.

"She is so sweet," Anna goes on and then she nudges her husband. "Peter, isn't she the cutest?" she wonders aloud.

Angelica's mouth hangs agape, her trying to utter a word. Maybe even agree, or disagree. Thank Anna for the compliment. But she finds herself speechless.

"One can really tell she is yours," Anna then beams.

If Jack has to swallow his uncomfort, he can only imagine how Angelica feels. Oh, now if this is not a caring act of kindness from his side, what else can be?

Because he lifts Frances from Angelica's lap and brings the child to him. Partly in fact a bit in fear she may drop Frances from her lap in her bewilderment.

Frances is content though, happily smiling at whoever meets her eye. Truly a child scares Jack more than anything. But the thought of losing the Pearl because of Angelica's perhaps revelation in shock scares him more, and thereof him ending up with Franny-girl. Simple as that.

And perhaps, of course, he can be somewhat nice at points. Can he not? At least when he has something to win at it.

"Indeed," Jack agrees and wryly smiles. His eyes drift down to Frances that at once aims to stand up. He grunts as she almost steps into his 'section' and he makes a face. "Now isn't she a princess."

Rothley chuckles. "It's almost as if I get the idea of asking Frances hand in marriage for Peter Jr."

Immediately Angelica's eyes shoot up and it looks like she has been shot. Frankly, it comes as a shock for Jack too. But he takes it better than Angelica. Because it is not like they will be there anyway, a decade and more years later to actually go through with this anyhow.

"She's barely one," Angelica objects.

Rothley frowns. "Peter Jr. is a popular young lad. He will have many fathers urging him to be betrothed to their daughters in the near future."

Realizing Angelica ticking off a baron, Jack is fast to intervene. "Let us just consider at home for a moment before most likely accepting this?"

Rothley shares a smile with Anna. "Wonderful. I take that as an acceptance regardless."

"We are going to be family," Anna is in her bubble of wonderland. "This is too wonderful."

When the Rothleys do not see, Angelica nods her head towards the doorway, indicating to Jack that she is ready to leave. And he agrees. Who else knows what those insane people will suggest if they stay any longer. Sort of not understanding why he gets slightly upset himself too. It is not like any of that is happening for real. Furthermore, he needs to remind himself every now and then that it is only an act. And that it does not matter what they agree or disagree upon.

He is the one opening his mouth about leaving, making up another lie about how they must return home as Angelica together with their nursemaid must begin to plan Frances birthday. Turning one years old. It brings Angelica to yet another surprise. Something she quite had not thought of. That she is supposed to plan that, organize it and probably invite others. But as long as they are not inside the carriage, she wears that same genuine pleasant appearance and says her warmest goodbye. Something she drops when she enters the carriage and it begins to roll.

Jack eyed her as she spoke to the servant in charge of caring for the horses as he sits on the carriage, but he does not grasp what she says. To be frank, he struggles with the wriggling child in his arms. He wants to return her to Angelica but Miss Teach's expression tells him he better not. Instead he sits down and with his free hand searches in the bag Hans had brought to find something he can entertain Franny-girl with. He finds a little hat and bends it like a pirate hat, puts it on her head.

When Angelica sees it, she rolls her eyes, huffs but ends up fighting back her smile.

"What are you doing?"

Jack proudly watches Franny-girl smiling and he reflects it. "Look 'Gelica, a lil' pirate, isn't she?"

"Apparently the Rothleys believe otherwise," she mumbles. The irritation in her is evident and it causes Jack to pause his actions of playing with Frances.

He looks at Angelica, very serious in his tone. "Let them suggest whatever, love. It isn't happening anyways, aye."

She does not answer and Jack must get it confirmed. "Aye?" he repeats.

When her gaze meets his again, she sighs. "Yes."

For a brief moment he got a little afraid. Fearful that she will start rethink the situation of the three of them. They have a plan and they will stick to it. To agree and do whatever the Rothleys want in order to get closer to this damn signature.

"Even if it be meaning betrothing her to this wealthy son, we do it, aye," Jack pushes.

Shrugging, Angelica appears more nonchalant of the event that she truly is. "Why would I care, Jack?" she retorts, suddenly a stronger and firm tone than before as if trying to either convince him or herself. "I am _not_ her mother, sí?"

To that, Jack agrees. "Aye."

And perhaps it was meant to happen. Right there. That late afternoon.

Which it did.

At the market square.

Needing time alone from the house, although together with Jack and Frances, what Angelica had suggested the servant was to drop them off at this very market. They needed privacy, to talk. This is a harsh and ugly situation. And also so, the words she realized that she uttered. They were true though, but felt uncomfortable on her tongue. Whether that is a bad or good thing, confused her further. And to sort this out, she wanted them away from the house and Hans, just for a moment. No acting.

For a beginning this was a great idea. They strolled side by side and tried not to bring up anything that would irritate the other. After all, they are in this together.

And for this moment, Jack thoughts did wander. The comfort of being in her presence, of having her by his side. Magnetically he would in between drift to her and end up brushing his arm against hers. If anyone would claim how he felt inside when she took a hold of his crooked arm, he would again deny this into his bones. He truly hated that she does have that kind of power of him. It happened days ago, but he can still feel the warmth from her kiss burning on his lips. And whenever he is around her, there is this urge of finishing what they started and have been dancing around for days.

She however has been a master in avoiding never giving in to him.

He can be so mad at her. Insanely driving him over any edge there is, and make him want to burn down a whole town itself. No matter what, he will always end up softening to her whenever she ends up looking at him with those eyes. They were pleading, strong, fierce and somehow at the same time filled with hunger. No matter how much he irritates himself on her, she can make it go away at any instance by just a look.

"I need some air," she speaks truthfully.

And he can feel her. The need of being themselves. As Franny-girl holds her arms out for Angelica, Jack dips a bit and hands the girl over to her so-called mother. Fragilely, she accepts the gesture and carries the girl along Jack's side as they promenade.

"So do I," he agrees. His eyes wander and get stuck on an inn. It looks a bit better than the typical ones he used to find in Tortuga or in general in the Caribbean. This appears more like a mansion, a beautiful light facade with a well dressed doorman standing outside. He suddenly gets an idea and decides to speak up before he changes his mind. "What do ye say about an early dinner, just the three of us?"

Angelica's attention goes where Jack looks. "Why?"

"No servants, no Rothleys, no butlers or maids and no Hans. Why not enjoy half a day being ourselves," he suggests, suddenly himself very keen on the idea. "What do ye say, love?"

The lady scans the area for any eavesdropping but then turns to Jack, ready with a rant of arguments of why that is a bad idea.

"Hans will wonder where we..," But as she faces Jack, his intense stare, she understands that she will give in. Which she does. She somehow ends up nodding. "Alright."

The doorman lets them in and they enter this grand lobby. A the reception desk a person welcomes them warmly and stands up as Jacks pops a question of a reservation at the restaurant. When they are directed to it, Jack gestures for Angelica to join.

She follows with Frances in her arms to a big room. With a bit of bribe, they end up in the corner, away from the others. They are handed the menus and a bottle of champagne ends up on their table. Not that any of them ordered it.

With Frances beginning to whimper and struggle in her embrace, Angelica sets her down on the floor. "Will you watch her while I decide what to eat," she speaks and begins to browse the menu.

Jack opens his mouth to answer when they are both interrupted by a voice.

"Lord and Lady Teague!"

Oh, no, for heaven's sake.

Jack draws in his breath in frustration as they see two fancy dressed people approach them. A couple they had met on New Year's Eve.

And now he must put on a false smile.

"Lady Teague, lovely to meet you here," the woman smiles and awaits her husband of authority to join her bashing.

"Indeed," he is fast to agree. "And Lord Teague," he then continues. "It looks like you made an impression with our Baron Rothley himself."

The woman giggles. "Whomever he approves of, I approve of." And with an earned raised eyebrow from her partner, she is fast to correct. " _We_ , approve of."

When the pair seem to glance to each other, making sure they are agreeing, Jack brings this opportunity into exchanging a weirded glance with Angelica, she equally reflects him. If they are supposed to act like these idiots, they might as well -

"Oh, you are too kind!" Angelica suddenly spills with an astonishing wide false smile. When Jack eyes her he almost thinks she blends in among those so-called cup-cake women walking in fluffy weird dresses and make up making them look like being awakened from the dead, an updo in the hair causing him to question whether it is truly hair or if any lady is trotting around glamorously with a tiny pet on top of her head.

In other, shorter, words; Angelica certainly did know how to play her game. And he wants to cred her for that. At points he wonders if she plays this role too well. He never really believes this is a life for her, and that she wants it. But it does force him to confused eye her in between with this mark, slightly in disbelief she can fit in everywhere. And also, what does she want? What does she think? What is her next move? What is her next move on him? Perhaps the latter is what he truly seeks, and why this frustrates him. Why she intrigues him, makes him push behind her back like a glued hand clinging onto the favorable of most excellent rum. And he cannot really let go, can he?

Although somewhere in his deepest thoughts, ideas bring him back to her words. 'Game on.'

Well she better be 'gamed on,' because he never fails a game. He may not come out even as the official winner. Sort of actually, he never really does. But unofficially, he always in every single path he takes, comes out as the one and only winner.

With her, this is again - not precisely the case.

That attitude, hot on him. That magnetic attraction, pulling him towards her. Those seductive lips and deep gaze can catch his eye even if he so were blindfolded.

With three pairs of eyes blinking and eyeing him for too long, he returns to the conversation and figures he musingly has rubbed his chin for too long while keeping a steady examination of his wife.

"Maybe we are disturbing you," the man states in fact more politely than the single words sound.

"Oh no," Jack shakes is head. In the corner of his eyes, he can see the hunger grow in Angelica and he has absolutely no intention of facing this side of her. So instead he almost desperately gestures to the side of their table. "Why not join our company instead?" He even tries to fake a smile, just like Angelica. It must look completely foolish as he notices her rolling eyes.

"Thank you, Lord Teague. We'd love to. But we're already finished dining, ready to leave for the night."

When they nod their goodbyes, Jack really just waits for them to get out of sight and as he suspected, Angelica is biting at him at once.

"What was that?"

He decides to go for the nonchalant one, in hope she will believe him or most hopefully of all - take a hint and just forget all about it.

"What be what."

"That look."

Ah, Angelica. Why does she ask questions she already knows the answer to?

He tries again.

"What look."

Now, Angelica leans over the table, clearly up to corner him.

"Like you wanted to..," she stumbles on her words. "Wanted to..," and leans back in her chair, clearly with difficulty of bringing the sentence to its result. "To..."

"To bed you?" He finishes.

She blushes and looks away.

Again, he wonders. Why she brings it up but cannot face the actual truth. Like, what does she expect? He can see her growing boldness in how she takes a deep breath, suddenly wearing an act of trying to corn him as she shoots him an accusing eye and looks straight into his eyes.

"Exactly, Jack."

Well, if it is this game she wants. As he said - he never loses a game he has entered.

"Because I'd like to."

Now if she blushed before, her expression is priceless.

Aye, he totally got her. Right on the spot.

Her mouth hangs agape in shock and she is truly speechless.

And Jack enjoys every second of this.

Now this is a moment to savor for his precious memory.

She is about to speak but instead looks sideways and suddenly almost throws herself out of her chair.

"Where's Frances?"

"Franny-Girl?" He wonders, also pulled out of the bubble. "You had her."

"No, I gave her to you," she retorts and frustration, fright?, anger, grows in her. "I put her on the floor and you'd take her."

Jack gestures around them. "Well obviously she isn't 'ere."

"I can see that! Hans will kill us."

Jack eyes widen as he also understands that she really, really, is not under the table or anywhere around.

"He will kill _you_ , aye."

She bites her tongue at his remark and shoots him a quick warning before flying up from her chair. They are both down on all four on the floor, looking and calling for Frances.

Eventually he stands up and grabs Angelica up with him. "She ain't in here."

"What if someone has taken her?"

Jack frowns. "Why?" However he notices her true worry.

"Look at her. She is perfect. And maybe that imbecile abductor thinks she is rich, because of us! And now, she is gone - because of _us_!"

"That I agree to."

He nods to a passage and Angelica heads for the other one. In his mind, a child that tiny cannot make it that far. Had their encounter really gone on for that long? His staring... probably, but not too long for Frances to get recruited on a ship and head overseas. Aye?

He stops tracks.

Or could she?

A dim light reveals the patio outside. He gets there just in time to see Frances balancing with a hold on a stony fountain, looking at the moving water with excitement, amazement and truly caught in trance. At once he feels relieved. She is there. Everything is alright.

But then he also witnesses Angelica coming out from her passage, and runs to Frances to lift her up.

He must actually tilt his head here. Or, the event at least causes him to. There is something, a feeling in the air that is new to him. And he cannot tell if he likes it or if it freaks him out.

But it is different. It certainly is.

Her arms hug so tightly and Angelica buries Frances head against the crook of her neck as if she is the most precious thing Angelica has ever encountered.

"Ay cariña mía," he hears her soothing voice as she embraces Frances further tighter. But it is probably her following words that causes him to wake up. "I'll never, _ever_ let go of you again. Never, cariña mía."

And he knows. He knows everything changed that moment.

He wants to move, but the sight causes him to stop. Every loving word Angelica utters to Frances, and with such care and love she holds the tiny one. It even beats...

Jack frowns.

What he sees, even beats his love for his Pearl.

It does.

But he just swallows and decides to join them. He softly pats Frances' head and later gestures to the entrance.

"Let's go home."

Angelica says nothing to him, but only keeps her focus on Frances. He lets her, but eyes her watchfully during the whole ride. He tries to neglect his vision of the two the best he can, but it thugs in him. Nothing will ever be the same again. He knows that.

Because when they arrive home they are met again by the staff. And Jack is grateful to just get help with skipping out of his coat, get a fine crystal glass of rum served and any other habitual routine he has.

But Angelica...

When the nursemaid arrives, ready to take Frances - she hugs back, avoids, the nursemaid.

"I'll take her tonight, thank you."

Probably every staff member reacts, but way more discreet than Jack himself. He freezes. Even more for the following uttered word.

"I'll take my _daughter_ tonight."

He bites his tongue before gulping the whole glass down. This was not supposed to happen.

With a thud, he replaces the heavy glass on the servant's tray. Then he goes up to his bedroom, brings off his vest. He hates that vest. For a moment he eyes his reflection. He will never get used to that vision, will he?

Will he ever get used to that vision of what now is frozen in the back of his mind?

Carefully he pushes the bedroom door back open and pauses upon hearing Angelica's soft voice.

And it comes from Frances' room.

When he leans in the doorway, he faces exactly what he expects. Angelica leaning over the crib, her hand protectively to Frances, who has fallen asleep with a possessive grip around Angelica's finger.

She even barely notices Jack's presence at first. When she does, she almost looks guilty.

There is this silence, of knowledge. Just looking into each others' eyes. He knows her too well.

He knows, that she knows, that he knows.

It may just be his obligation to say it, so he does.

He is the only one who can say it, and so on his duty to.

" _Don't_ , Angelica," and he will afterwards leave to retreat to his bedroom. "Don't fall in love with her."

Because it will get ugly. And that is just the start of it.

* * *

 **A/N: Like it/Hate it? ;-) Have a lovely week folks! Until next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for the support! Again, it means the world to me. Thank you, thank you.

 ** _Also wanted to mention that the chapter from 9+ will be new. So from here on, the chapters are uploaded since Nov. 2019 (as I lastly updated in July 2019). Cheers!_**

I hope you enjoy reading this story. I love writing Jackelica fanfictions and I feel grateful to have someone reading it.

* * *

 **Chapter XIX**

 **I Don't Think Now Is The Best Time**

* * *

He would eventually raise his eyebrows questioningly at this, taking a dislike of the matter. But at first sight, Hans is delighted at the impression of Angelica's improvement. And also, from the beginning, he does not regard the case at all. Only Jack seems to be disturbed. How his gaze falls watchfully over it. Hans had noted.

Well, that was in the beginning of the turn.

When Frances cried and Angelica would come for her aid, push away the surprised nursemaid that Angelica never noticed. In the morning she carried the child downstairs, meeting Hans with the widest and most genuine smile. How she with pride viewed Frances. For once, in fact taking care of the child that is supposed to appear like hers, and Jack's.

"Mr Hans, I think we ought to head for the seamstress," she suggests, never really giving him any attention as she keeps it over Frances, making faces with the child who beams back to her mother.

Hans eyes them carefully, slightly taken aback at how differently Angelica acts around the child. Yet he is proud. Finally. At last. "Yes, Lady Teague?"

"We shall have matching dresses, shouldn't we?"

Hans is about to reply when he realizes she asked the question to Frances, because she lifts the girl up in the air, laughs with Frances and then kisses her all over her face. Lovingly she cuddles with the tiny one, handling her like the most fragile precious thing.

For this brief moment, Hans appears confused. Is this all a play, an awfully good act? When he sees Jack watching from further away, he understands it is no act at all. The tight expression Jack wears when he eventually meets eyes with Hans, causes the Teague to stand straight. All expression washed gone as if he never bittersweetly looked upon the sight at all.

Truthfully Hans does not care. As long as they do their job, and perhaps this will mean Angelica takes on her role more seriously. He does not know what has happened, but for Angelica to grow better in her act of a mother should only make things easier, right? He can only support this.

So Hans nods and clears his throat, excuses his departure and heads for a butler. He cannot agree more that Frances and Angelica matching attires can benefit them, and therefore arranges a ride into the local seamstress. Jack decides to stay behind but sends a maid with her. When the ladies have left, Hans tries to gain Jack's attention, in front of the others.

"Lord Jack?" He speaks up. "May I ask for your audience?"

At first Jack sort of does not understand the overly polite question, coming from a man in a supervising position, but then he understands the presence of the staff and agrees to the indication. In front of them, Jack is the noble and Hans the one with lower status. If only that would be true behind close doors as well…

"'Course, Hans."

As soon as Hans has closed the doors, he is fast to utter. "Have you noticed any difference in the missus, Jack?"

Jack who is busy pouring a glass with rum just shrugs. And of course he has noticed a clear difference in Missus Teague. A definitive difference, but he chooses to not pretend too much of it, act upon it. Hans however would never share his part of the story.

"Jack?" Hans repeats. "Watch her."

After gulping it all down, Jack frowns and turns around. "Now, what do ye mean, Mister Hans?"

Beaming with pride, Hans almost rolls on his heels, back and forth with clasped hands. "She's doing an excellent job. Caring for Frances. I do believe it might be partly genuine…"

At that Jack coughs, trying to cover up not revealing that it certainly is genuine.

"But it is wonderful she can perform this act with such believable actions. And naturally, we need you to join her wave further more."

If there is a person Jack irritates himself on more than his she-devil wife, it is Hans. That bloody man has no idea what he truly asks of Jack. Him to join this emotional ride of his wife alongside his inner duty of keeping her from refraining in falling for Franny-girl. But what else can he do except for letting it all into acceptance in front of Hans?

Absolutely nothing.

With Angelica away in town, he would spend his late afternoon around his house. When Rothley passed by in his overly done carriage, they even shared an afternoon tea with not so much tea at all. Rothley may be insane, but there is also a bit of sincerity in the man. In some strange sort of ways, Jack would even claim they shared partly sort of same sense of humor. The man would brag of his many mistresses and utter surprise of Jack not having one. Which soon would make Jack understand the truth of ideas Hans once had come with - that Jack maybe had one aside nondefined anyhow. And it was also decided upon whom, the nursemaid. Which was an attractive woman, aye? And Rothley certainly tried pushing Jack on the matter.

"While I confess your missus is outstanding," Rothley is obviously keeping back from describing Angelica in tasteful yet vulgar descriptive words as he thinks of her. "I cannot believe a word coming from you, if you claim not to sleep with your nursemaid."

Jack forces a mischievous smile to appear. All an act, but he can do this. His mind spins and being a smooth talker, manipulative and confident, he manages soon assisting Rothley back for his carriage. All in time to see Angelica happily returning.

Highly skeptical, he watches her finely step down from the carriage, talking to Frances in her arms while barely recognizing Jack. As a few servants watch them, Jack understands if Angelica forgets about their act, then so it falls upon him. So he does what he must, which is to pull her to him and kiss the side of her mouth in a welcoming-home sort of way.

Knowing she will be up to nothing but trouble if she continues, Jack whispers. "Give her to the nursemaid."

Angelica looks puzzled. She refuses and Jack must give her a discreet yet stern eye. Why has it fallen upon him to execute the world's hardest job? To refrain a woman to not love a child which she must give up in the end? The question can get answered by itself. It is apparent.

Soon he wonders why he even cares. But also winning over the argument of how Angelica loving Frances does nothing but trouble for his own path of regaining his Pearl. Because it will eventually mean her putting obstacles for his own success. As his success of retrieving the Pearl, means her failure in keeping Frances.

He understands she will disobey his command, as she wriggles out of his grip with the most upset aura and heads for the main entrance front door. So he decides to fail Angelica even more. By speaking up, shouting for a servant.

"Oi!" But changes from Captain Jack to nobility Jack. "Hey! Alistar -."

"Albert, my lord," the servant corrects.

"Albert," Jack repeats. "Take Frances and bring her to the nursemaid."

Angelica stops tracks as if someone has hit her. Hurt displays in her face when she turns around, hugging Frances closer to her. She cannot believe what Jack just did. What saves him, and will save him in following situations, is the presence of having servants witnessing them. It restricts Angelica from growing into the hot-tempered woman she is, somewhere deep down, hiding behind those fire-eyes.

"I'm having dinner alone with my wife tonight," he goes on.

Albert obeys at once and approaches Angelica who does not really want to hand her over.

"Of course, my lord."

There is so much she wants to tell Jack, to yell at him, scream and maybe even behead him if possible. He simply does what he must and as he passes her, ready to gently guide her inside, she winces from his hold.

"I hate you," she mouths. As soon as they enter the house and nobody is in sight, Jack takes off in another direction before she gets any opportunity to aim for him. This is inevitable, so he prepares best he can when he shall face her in the dining room later on. He will try to talk to her. And that is pretty much it all. He needs to have a word with her, alone.

But when he enters he is not happy with what he sees.

In a tiny baby chair sits Frances. Now Angelica is finely dressed, looks like a queen - _with_ \- a baby.

This is not how he imagined the evening. He needs to speak with her. Before Hans gets to do so.

Carefully she holds a spoon and feeds Frances, teaching her to try mashed fruit. In the corner of her eyes, she can see Jack's presence but only offers him her gaze for the shortest moment. Instead she beams over Frances.

"Can you say, 'Mamí', mi hija?"

Jack jumps.

"Angelica," he warns but it is as if she does not notice him at all.

His negative tone to Angelica causes Frances to begin tearing up and Jack must roll his eyes. That was not his intention and it only grows irritation in Angelica who lifts the doll over into her lap to sooth her.

"Look what you did," she accuses Jack and mutters something in Spanish. She stands and leaves the dining room, Jack hot on her heels.

She is acting irrational.

"Angelica," he lowly tries to shout for her and keep up with her pace a few metres behind her. She marches into the entrance room upon where Hans, the nursemaid and a few servants stand, doing smaller tasks.

For a moment Angelica must halt, as Hans stands in her way, blocking her passage. Gently, he gestures to the nursemaid.

"My lady," he speaks. "Hand her over to the nursemaid."

For any other person inside the room, this sounds like a politely suggestion. Only Jack, Angelica and Hans, know that this is no polite suggestion at all. This is a command. He is their supervisor. Deciding precisely what they do and will do, in any moment of any day.

The nursemaid starts to approach but Angelica hugs back, shaking her head. Her look is stern and she eyes Hans dangerously challengingly.

When he aims to take Frances from Angelica instead, she even avoids him and steps aside. "Don't you dare touching her," she warns and pushes past them upstairs.

Jack's heart begins to race. The nursemaid nor any servant truly take a note of Angelica's irritation. Perhaps this is common among workers to face from their wealthy employers. But Hans, no. Oh, no. This is not good, Jack can tell. He can see Hans doing his best not to show his disapproval of this, but as far for now, he cannot act upon it. Instead he meets Jack's eye, and he makes a nod, silently promising Hans he will take care of this as he shoots off after Angelica.

When he storms inside his bedroom, he sees Angelica in bed together with Frances. Stroking her soft cheek as she is tucking her in the middle of the mattress, beneath the cover.

Jack closes the door angrily. "No, Angelica, NO!"

She sits up, carefully not to disturb Frances. "I'll hear her better if she cries."

Shaking his head, Jack absolutely does not agree to this. "That's why we have a nursemaid." He tries to reason but she will not listen. He needs to talk with her, without fragile Franny-Girl around, so he gestures to the closet door to door with them. When Angelica shakes her head, Jack nods harsher and almost drags her in there. He locks the door behind them, placing the key behind him. He just needs her attention for once. Her full attention without any distractions.

"We need to talk," he begins sternly. When she tries to steal the key from him, he places it behind him inside a pocket and instead gently grabs her wrist and the other one below her chin to force her vision. Never harshly though. His hold is tender but expression severe. He is serious this time. No joking around. Not anymore.

"What be ye doin'?" he demands of her.

She winces from his hold. "Doing my part. What about you?"

He matches her tone. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to never put my beloved Pearl at any risk, love," he speaks seriously. "And ye make purposely everything harder by not cooperating, aye."

"How do I not work with you?"

"You're tryin' to play house," he accuses.

"Don't we both?"

Jack's jaw clenches. "For me, this is an act, darlin'," he utters. "But for you," he continues. "It is not."

"You're being unfair, are you not?"

Honestly he does not know if he is upset, irritated or simply feeling hopeless over the situation. Yet he decides to warn her. Because somebody has.

"Watch it, love," he lets out. "Hans be watching ye. Don't test him."

With that he unlocks the door and leaves, passing by the bedroom to close the door behind him as he enters the hallway. Angelica herself remains inside the closet and tilts her heavier head backwards against the wall, and a grand sigh escapes her.

The hallway is cold and Jack approaches the window standing open. He needs fresh air, cold breezy air. If Angelica behaved that way against Hans, he would punish her hard, he is sure of that. Hans is a man that cannot be neglected, specifically not by two criminals, such as Jack and Angelica. This is precisely what Jack feared would happen.

Why did this happen? Why did he let her to do this?

He breathes deeply as he watches the darkness of the night. And what can he do right from now on, to make things for his own benefit? Should he just let her do whatever she does, and ignore it?

Because truth be told, why would her actions be against his? If he learnt just to use them, as he did and would do against any other person. Then why would he ever care of this right now?

Perhaps, he shall rather focus on himself. Just himself.

But he does, does he not, already?

He hates that she brings him to these confused thoughts. Late night debates. Only bloody Angelica stirred the so-called soup of his life. For a person loving improvising, he does find himself regaining some sort of order in there, but never when she entered his life. Her sense of being around him always meant flipping his world upside down.

So maybe, all he has to do is to restore his order.

A bit risky, he knows, regardless he follows his instincts of retreating into a guest room. He definitely needs a bed tonight but he does not want to share bed with screaming Franny-girl nor with his imposter wife. But for what is supposed to be helpful for his sleep only causes him to end up twisting and turning, all night. He faces no peace at all.

It is first at dawn that he gives up and returns to his bedroom.

Unsure whether the warmth comes from a sparkling fireplace in a corner, or from the love between a mother and her daughter, Jack quietly closes the door and eyes them. The both of them seem to sleep peacefully, silently and the bit of light does not seem to disturb at all. Slowly and carefully he heads over to the sparkles of the fireplace and adds a bit of wood, as it soon appears to be all in ashes.

He is on his way to leave again when he halters on his last steps, only to swirl around and approach Angelica's sleeping figure. He leans over and adds another pillow on what would be called "his" side, to prevent Franny-girl from rolling over and falling to the floor. And then he grabs a blanket down at Angelica's feet to pull it over her.

She may drive him insane, over edges he never knew existed. But he also knew she always meant well. At least for him.

Since she is asleep and cannot point this out for him, he uses this moment to closely let his gaze travel along her features. He barely understands what he is doing before his fingers lightly remove hair from her face. She moans something and before she will understand his presence, he decides to leave. Again.

* * *

For once distancing himself from anything but water, tea suits him well. Hans pours yet another cup for Jack as he bored tries to go through a breakfast. In Hans view, he preferred Angelica attending the morning-event, but she has remained behind, taking care of the little one.

In some ways, Jack had expected a greater reaction from Hans. Specially when she had dismissed him in that way, but Hans must have slept on the matter and debated pros and cons, or something. Jack cannot figure him out and dares not asking about it either. Maybe he will just awaken the wolf if he does so. But inwardly he does wonder.

It can so happen that his expression must have been puzzling, or else Hans statement would have made no sense at all.

"I think it is wonderful she cares."

Jack moves his third cup of tea aside. "Aye?"

At that, Hans reacts and Jack sighs at this preppy man.

"I don't do that in front of others now do I," Jack explains.

"Very well," Hans accepts and drinks some tea himself. "I wanted to ask if you yet had accepted Rothley's offer."

"About Franny-girl?"

"About Frances."

Has he accepted Peter Rothley's offer? "No."

"But you will?"

"'Course."

"And what does the missus say of this?"

Even if Hans may not look at Jack, he can tell that this is the true underlying question he has been waiting for.

"Doesn't matter," Jack admits.

"It doesn't?" Hans wonders. "Because you will run her over."

It does not sound like a question, and thus Jack avoids commenting further. Focus goes to his hot tea, which fits perfectly on a morning like this. Chilly weather and dullness lingering like a heavy cover over the town. Sticking around the house, hiding a facade among servants and trying not to tick of Angelica, cause him to slightly lose his head at points. It would have been nice to do something else, be like old Jack. Celebrating, doing mischief and other sorts of fun. Maybe that is even why he eventually brings Hans to a surprise.

"Ye spoke about that invitation," he begins. "From Rothley."

Hans nods slowly and goes to a drawer from where he browses the many letters the Teagues have received lately. One particular with golden corners is soon handed to Jack.

"Yes, Mr Sparrow. His weekly invitation for all men he approves of, to join his legendary and rumored gentlemen's club."

This is probably just as scandalous as Jack believes, but it is somewhat also what he longs for while living in this cage of a mansion.

"Will ye send him a message that I will attend tonight?"

He knows probably more than anybody else, that a so-called 'gentlemen's club', was nothing but a cover name to a scandalous party.

And he would enjoy any bit of it. Also of course, never considering the reaction his imposter wife will have.

But accepting the invitation, he does.

* * *

 **A/N: Like it/Hate it? :-) I hope, hope, you like to continue read this story. I am editing the (future) chapters right now. :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you for reviewing, or giving support in PMs etc. as I appreciate it so much.

 _Note: Coming from a 'pause' that lasted between July/19 to November/19, from **Chapter 9** I upload the chapters in a faster pace. (Just to avoid someone missing a chapter)._

Another note: drama, drama, drama. I saw you comment you want drama and I can admit I almost feel ashamed as to how much drama I have put into this story! But if it is drama you would like to see, I guess there should be at least something down the road. ;)

* * *

 **CHAPTER X**

Tell Me Why

 **Married**

* * *

"Where are you going?" she wonders.

Her sudden presence almost causes him to jump. For a longer moment he has been standing inside a dressing room, in front of a long mirror as a few servants assisted him into different pieces. Thank lord that they did, or else Jack might make a fool of himself. As a pirate, former peasant if he can admit as much, he has never developed the skills of knowing how fancy noblemen dress. He barely understands how they behave. Fortunately he is a person skillful when it comes to adapting himself.

Thankful he is what is he is - that the servants by habits, help him any single piece to form this attire. Never did Jack have to utter a command of what they shall bring him next. They simply knew by knowledge themselves. Hans had honestly done a bloody good job recruiting ones that unknowingly helped Jack even in moments where they never knew they saved him. Like this precise one.

His arms are out as one servant helps him with the final vest. Again he believes he looks stupid, but by now he begins to get used to this appearance and therefore gets no further shock once passing by a mirror. It seems nor does Angelica, as she eyes him equally as she would have if he showed up as his usual self aboard the Pearl.

Her gaze lingers on him for longer than necessary.

She is holding Frances in her embrace, tight to her body as the little girl views Jack with the grandest eyes. She points at him and smiles toothily, a tryout of waving at him in a greeting way. Angelica's soft hand clasps around Frances' as she gently hugs it to her, and lets the child snuggle into the warmth of her body.

"To Peter," Jack answers.

"To Baron Rothley?" she is curious. "What for?"

He meets her eye in the reflection of the mirror. "Gentlemen's club."

"Gentlemen's club," she repeats. The sarcasm in her voice is evident, however it is in fact the dislike flickering in her eye that reveals her thoughts of this. It brings Jack to smirk. She knows just as much as Jack does, that there are no gentlemen around. They were all a fantastic facade of nobilities when someone witnessed them, but behind closed doors there were no worse pigs than them. And the fact that she is to have Jack attend these parties obviously arise a feeling in her she prefers pushing back. With Jack's holding eye, he can tell she does her best in erasing whatever goes on within her.

"Have a wonderful evening then," she smiles falsely. Eyes reveal her again. That bitter gaze would have loved to tell other things but due the audience of the servants, Angelica has no other option but just to leave.

When he is fully attired to his toes, Jack thanks the servants for their help before moving towards the stair. A passing servant offers him a tray, reaches out his arm and gestures for the poured shots atop. Jack views the golden rum for a moment and eventually takes one. His favorite. Wonderful. They have learned his ways way too well.

When he goes downstairs, he sees Angelica standing there. No Frances around. She must have left her to the nursemaid or something. Because she stands all alone, which is a rarity from what he has observed lately. Holding his coat hanging over her arm and she waits for Jack to arrive so she can give it to him.

For a quick appreciative thought, Jack grows grateful he did snatch that shot of rum. Because again he finds himself at unease under her intense stare as he walks down this overly done stair. When he approaches her and she helps him into the coat, he decides to look away from her as she fumbles on the golden buttons of it. He was about to close it himself when he by mistake came in contact with her hands and immediately as result pulled his own back.

Brushing against his chest as she tenderly moves her down along the line of the opening of his coat. It is as if her eyes search to catch his and he simply refuses. When he understands, and feels, her proximity to private parts, it is as if he holds his breath. Perhaps so does she.

A tease. That is what it is.

"Be careful," she sincerely speaks and finally earns his attention. He must look down to her and at once regrets it. "Do what you do best," she continues. "Whatever that is. And get us out of here."

When she removes her hands from his coat, he immediately misses the touch. In the corner of a tinier mirror hanging on a wall, he can now see a servant appearing further away. Not in distance to hear them, but definitely to clearly see them.

So he confidently eyes Angelica and carefully strokes his thumb gently on her cheekbone. He fingers on her heavy diamond earrings and he can see confusion display in her as she tries to figure him out. Whether he does this for real or whether it is because of the servant witnessing them.

The worst part is that he does not know himself. Thus certainly she will not either. Her breath holds still as he leans down to lightly kiss her cheek. And when he lets go, the breath leaves with him.

* * *

Rothley's estate has many lit torches long the road up to the house. Jack himself is in a line of other horses and carriages, bringing other men to this evening. His ride over there had been quite tiresome, and even if he in some ways is slightly excited for it all, he would have loved it more if his Black Pearl crew would have been there instead. He had a bottle of rum beside him but refrained from it as much as possible. After all, he has to be alert and on his guard, serve everything well according to plan and he knows of himself that there are moments he does have attributes not too favorable of others. Why risk it all? Even for a fun night.

Even for a fun night? But also, what he needs is a fun night. After all boredom, walking on eggshells, he feels for letting go. Even for the shortest moment. A break filled with piracy would have suited him best. Just a bit of swordfighting, treasures and Tortuga. Oh, Tortuga, he misses it.

Upon arrival he quickly understands for a gentlemen's night, there are also ladies there. No familiar women though. No wives. He can recall many of the men, men whom he has met before. At the New Year's Eve celebration at Montgomery's estate. Or at the market square. But the women were new faces. And dressed in ways he is sure the wives never were allowed to dress like. A few greet him, some already drowning all French imported champagne they can get their hands on. There are musicians playing music, some dancing and a full-blooded celebration going on already.

For thinking he is easy, he clearly was not. Party has already started and by the looks of it, he could have believed it was already the afterparty embarking. Not that it brings him any bad. This is just what he needs.

Urges, actually may be better to describe it with?

"Lord Jack Teague!" one greets him, and he is pulled into a group of people right from start. "He owns islands in the Caribbean."

"No way!" another comments and Jack must wryly smile, in the back of his mind remind himself of all the lies he needs to remember for this evening. Which is not too far from truth anyhow. Or at least a truth he would have loved to have. Everything except from the London-part, and Angelica, and Frances, and pretty much everything that was not just associated to the Caribbean, islands and wealth itself. A legendary name is what he likes to leave behind. If he will do anything to achieve that?

Oh, absolutely yes.

He is ready to die for it.

What is supposed to be a long table with fancy cut food looks by now as if war exploded upon it. A lady is laying at one end, laughing her head off as a man with open shirt hovers over her.

Jack simply and smoothly maneuvers himself past to snatch a shot of rum. Truly he is searching for a filled bottle, but servants running around seem to try refilling glasses instead. He had already asked a fourth servant and by now given up. Maybe only if he himself found the kitchen?

There is also gambling going on. Quite in any room. A group of men in company of the women would bet on something and while some in their drunken state broke a vase or pulled a knife though an expensive painting or something - others would happily cheer and quite though do the same.

It was Tortuga all over the place, yet in the most different way. He liked it though. It would suit him well for tonight.

It is inside a grander sort of library room that Baron Rothley himself is. Joined by the well familiar face of Montgomery and a few other gentlemen. There are ladies there too, and Jack is too welcomed by the simple sight of him.

"Jack! Come, you must join us!" urges a drunken Montgomery. With a spinning mind, Montgomery almost tips over the couch with his outreached arm, holding a glass of champagne upside down. He has a lady partly in his lap, laughing uncontrollably while another one tries to kiss him.

Rothley agrees in equally drunken state. "Jack, knew you'd come."

Carefully as if the couch may break, Jack plops down. He tries to blend in and gets himself comfortable soon when a servant offers him something to drink. A crystal glass with Caribbean gold is what sets him into a fine state. He wants to try again for a bottle but understands that is for now an impossible cause.

"Nobody can ever resist," Rothley smiles.

While Jack is about to reply 'Aye', he by himself gets caught midair and reforms his statement. "Dare to take a wild shot of no."

"I've never really been to the Caribbean islands. I'd like to go someday," Rothley confesses. "Perhaps Jack you'd give me an invitation to one of your islands."

Jack chuckles. "'Course, I'd do that. You're all welcome," he raises his glass and the others salute with him.

"I do have some sort of power of a few islands though," admits Rothley into the toast. He swallows his liquid and due his state of mind, never understands Jack's intent eye he wears on him. "I have governors on different islands, as this is my work of the British Crown."

"You are too fortunate," comments Montgomery.

Rothley chuckles bittersweetly, as if he disagrees. "No, Monty. I was the unfortunately bloody soul in England to get this foolish responsibility dropped upon me. Can't the bloody prince just do anything?"

Jack clears his throat, deciding to try the matter. "Say, tell me Baron Rothley, Peter - could anything ever make you consider writing the islands over to anyone else?"

Rothley laughs. "What for, if I may?"

Jack shrugs. "Let's say a governor ever asked for it. Offered you something more grand."

"Grander than an island?" wonders Rothley. "Hardly." For a moment he sips on his drink and winks to a lady to join his lap. Then he squints and musingly examines Jack. "Is that how you got your hands on islands, Jack? Are you giving me an advice here?"

Now this is a grand betting from Jack's side. He must either agree or disagree to this. And he has no idea how the man will react to this, to any of the replies. But he decides to try. The men are after all highly intoxicated.

"Caught," he spills, deeply trying to read the men's thinking.

Rothley seems bothered, wearing that frown. But if it is because of the taste of the strong alcohol or if it is the ideas Jack spilled, he has no clue of.

However at last it brings Rothley to lower his glass, hug the lady closer and eye Jack under a way more amused stare. "In fact, my friend," he begins. "You have handed me the greatest idea of them all. I have never understood this is a way for me, personally, to get my hands on other islands. Spanish ones, French ones. Buying from countries. I do have the fortune for it. Why make war and lose wealth, even if it might be for the exciting cause? And why shall I serve the crown?"

Even in his gone state, Montgomery exclaims. "Because you're a bloody baron! Royal title, yes?!"

Forcing a reassign smile, Jack tries to agree to Rothley. "Right?"

"To that we shall salute!" rings Rothley and a few servants arrive with further booze, champagne and ladies. Rothley gesturing one woman to sit down in Jack's lap. At first it is as if Jack does not keep up with the pace before he sees her aiming towards him. Immediately he holds his hands up as if reacting on pur instinct, smilingly trying to prevent her in the nicest ways he can.

"It's..," his words die as she anyhow plops down in his lap and begins to grind herself on him, laughingly giving him compliments of any sorts.

"Come on, Jack. This is how we do it in London," Montgomery cheers from his couch, three ladies attached to his sides while trying to stay conscious best way he can. "Her name is Mary."

"Mariana," the lady corrects.

"And Mary is the best, you got lucky!" Montgomery continues.

"Very well then," Jack tries to at first cover his discomfort and aims to reach for another shot of rum when Mariana gets it for him. She straddles his lap and teases, plays with him, into not taking the shot. At first she playfully holds it away from him and he smilingly tries not to spit irritatingly at her to just hand it over already. Stopping his actions, she does it for him, as if she feeds him the shot of rum. His false smile slowly grows genuine with any liquid she sinks down him, and eventually he lets her.

Her feminine voice whispers in his ear as she closely is sitting in his lap, his hands holding her in place. She is appreciating him and playing with him, flirtatiously eying him up and down.

In the corner of his eyes, he can see Rothley having a lady himself straddling his lap, making out with him for all he is worth.

In the background, there is music playing, musicians in many rooms, people drinking, cheering and the elegant mansion can seem to be upside down. It has been a long time ago since Jack could let go like this. And he even lets this woman, Mariana, do whatever she pleases with him. It has been too long since he had been in company with a woman, intimately. She speaks something, he must give her some sort of response because she is grinning as she works on him.

However it is first when she unbuttons his coat, that she pauses. He follows her vision down to her hands.

She has a necklace in her hand, and examines it very intently.

"This is a woman's," she says.

Indeed it is.

It is Angelica's.

Carefully with intoxicated motions, he grabs it and lets it dingle between his fingers. Shimmering white gold and diamonds. It is Angelica written all over it, even if her name is not physically engraved in this.

It is as if something just hit him. Or rather, someone emptied a bottle of water just over his head.

A bubble that popped.

And he hates to realize that.

Mariana continues to kiss his throat and grind herself against him. But he must push her away. He cannot do this.

While his mind tries to reassure him, convince him to return to Mariana's presence, he simply finds it impossible. As if his body works for itself, making such decisions of him refraining from it.

Wobbly he stands and quickly nods a goodbye to Rothley, who amused chuckles. Pretty much too occupied himself.

Most people are just as wobbly on their legs as Jack, or else his way out through the house had been slightly different. But he blends in perfectly as a servant helps him into his carriage with another one pulling the reins to bring him home.

His elbow balances against the window's edge of the carriage, and his hand holds the necklace in it. He looks at it for the whole ride. With any rock the wheel runs over, the necklace bounces and he is as if mesmerized of it.

That sneaky woman. She always knows how to rule his emotions, his actions and reactions, even in situations when she is not even present.

That bloody witch.

The worst part is that she is successful doing so.

She is the best.

Manipulative as she is.

Conniving.

She-devil.

Oh, are there more words he can describe her with? How a person can dive into his moments of life without even attending them herself. How does she do it?

The least she can do is to teach him to do it. Aye, perhaps he needs to do some teaching.

He smiles.

Pun intended.

When he returns home, he quite storms inside. All servants are asleep in their rooms, and Jack would enjoy this moment. Savor it for himself. He will just soak himself in water, freshen up and head straight for bed. Fall asleep and not wake up until late afternoon tomorrow. Nothing sounds more tempting than this.

With all his emotions washing through him, almost making him tremble - he must head for the dining room. To enter it and pour himself a glass of water.

"How was she?"

For the second time that day, he jumps upon her voice and turns around. In the darkness of a corner, he surely sees the shape of Angelica hiding in there.

"Come again?"

She moves out of the shadows, towards him but keeps her distance. "You smell her perfume."

For a brief moment he freezes by the sight. He does not know of what perfume not smell she speaks of, but even if his state, he can surely smell the lovely scent of Angelica. Will he hope for too much if he dares to believe she has bettered on it tonight? That she must have worked on her hair a bit more, drawn those kohl-pencils sharper to frame her eyes? Or what he notices the most - her attire. Which is definitely not one Hans ever would agree to, Jack can assure.

He raises his hand, showing off Angelica's necklace. "Why?"

"Why do you have my necklace?"

Now Jack must smile at her. "Don't try to fool me, love." She had placed it there as she buttoned his coat. She cannot possibly talk herself out of this.

When she places herself against the end of the overly long dining table, hands resting against it on each side of it, Jack wastes no time to not stand in front of her and push his upper body against her.

Maybe it was meant for her as a gesture of keeping away from him, specifically with those challenging eyes she kept giving. But with an already kept in breath, she seems to almost lose it when he manages the physical contact against her.

Daringly, she remains with her bum leaning on the table, eyes holding his.

"Did you get to talk to the baron?" she wonders.

His hands roam from her shoulders down her arms and he presses more against her until she must both bend her arms behind her and separate her legs due his closer presence. By his pushing, her feet lift from the floor and dangle above it. Jack strongly holds onto her lower waist to pull her more against him while he presses her down against the table with his upper body.

"I did."

She breathes. "And what?"

"What be ye doin', love?"

There seems not to be a thing in the world that would make them budge from their intense stare down.

"What are _you_ doing?"

"My part."

Her hands move to his collar and his hands grab outside her skirt to with a firm motion pull her tights to have her closer against him. By now she can probably feel everything, physically from Jack and by her smirking face, he does think so. Her skirt is up and it is the most inappropriate position she has been in for years.

"So am I."

The smugness in Jack can even be seen in darkness, he is sure. Because just as well as she can feel him, he can surely sense the effect he does have on her too. But his wry grin grows as he fumbles up the necklace again and pushes it down her cleavage. If he had not been too busy savoring the feeling of touching her breasts while doing so, he might have gotten over the edge by simply hearing her hitched breath.

"Then stop acting all jealous, aye?"

She snorts. "In your dreams, Sparrow," but yet she cannot resist. "But you never answered. How was she? Better than me?"

His smile must grow more for her.

"For me?" he questions. "Would a woman ever be?"

And maybe Jack regrets this at once. He feels below him how she in a swift maneuver has clasped her legs around him to keep him closely in place while in his trapped position bringing him further down to her.

Her fingertip moves along his lips and her parted lips just wait for his final part of leaning down the last part. If he would or not, is something he never finds out, as a burning torch interrupts them both in their bubble.

"Oh, my apologies, my Lord," a servant stops tracks and dramatically gasps upon the sight. "And my Lady. Sincerest apologies." He leaves as quickly as he has arrived, but the moment is indeed gone as Jack lifts his upper body from Angelica's. By hearing Frances' muffled crying from upstairs, Angelica presses her hands against his chest to force him completely up from her.

When slides down from the dining table, she barely looks at him before she hurries to leave.

Maybe that is for the best. Even if he must admit he is somewhat out of breath.

And disappointed.

Just somewhat.

He just needed a woman. That was it.

His pulse is definitely high and he feels as if his whole body throbs in want. But irritatingly for just this specific woman. In the distance he can hear how she upstairs handles Frances alongside the nursemaid.

It is a must to tip the bottle of glass for more water and he almost sinks it all as the thirstiest man there ever has been. Then he decides to call it a night and go to bed. Which would probably be all by himself, as the missus would be busy with the baby.

For a moment he halters and thinks. Was it she that just tried to seduce him, to play house?

Or was it him, that just needed the warmth of a woman?

And again, worse.

Was it him that let her?

* * *

 **A/N: "Like it/Hate it?" :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thank you for your very kind reviews. And for reading the story!

 **Additional note: From chapter 9+, each chapter**

Note: Changing from rating T to M.

* * *

 **Tell Me Why**

 **Married**

 **CHAPTER XI**

* * *

It ought to be something that started it. Something like a sharpened neel that just burst the bubble that built up.

However, what caused such a beginning? Like a turned page into a new chapter. Jack would wonder. He would muse. But just for the slightest piece of a moment, as he preferred never handing situations too much of a thought.

Yet he does think of it...

That a day where he almost never met her passed.

How does two people living under the same roof manage not encountering? Of course there can be many reasons why. The house has too many rooms, more than people living in it. There is a grand group of people hired as staff members, which makes each sound coming from a roof a grander chance of belonging to either of them rather than from the few owners of the house.

There surely are different scenarios.

For that night he could barely deny the urge even to himself. He refused as good as he could, but he kept waiting. The hunger in him seemed only to grow and he could barely wait for her to come. But as she would return to the bedroom, he was already asleep. Somehow his body or mind, must have given him up and fallen for the sleep.

Unfortunately.

And as he woke up before her - he quickly regretted every single thought he had yesterday and decided to go away on a luncheon with Baron Peter Rothley. It may be a strange thing to utter, but spending time with such a person like Rothley himself, does make him forget about whatever turns upside down for the moment. He achieves a glimpse of getting closer to a simple yet firm signature that speaks his freedom.

Angelica herself had spent the day at a seamstress, getting measurements and tryouts of new gowns together with a few neighbor-wives. When leaving the carriage, her airy smile disappears and Jack understands, from his spying position at a grand window, behind a curtain, that whatever meeting she had, must have been overly exhausting. For a truth, he does wonder how she does it. At least he gets to spend time with people not too different from himself. Sure they are, in hundreds of ways. But they are also quite amusing to share a moment with every now and then. However sadly for Angelica, she had to develop a skill in gossip, tea parties and other absolute nonsense. Clearly not very fitting for her. She did play it well though. A true master.

During their dinner, first time meeting her since their little nightly event, he cannot resist giving her a second glance. She must notice so, due her view of him in the corner of her eyes. As if she refuses to reveal that she does check him out but rather keeps her attention elsewhere. When the nursemaid arrives, she sets Frances down in some sort of baby-chair made for small children. Fortunately this is between Jack and Angelica.

If not Frances with her gurgling sounds in tryouts of words, resulting in looser mood, Jack might have felt a bit uncomfortable beside the missus.

For another point of view, it can also seem as if Angelica herself barely notices. Exhausted and breathing tiresome reveal her struggle to stay awake. And whatever food placed in front of her does not precisely earn her interest, even the slightest. Instead she turns, as a tired mother shining up upon the sight of its child, towards Frances. Carefully she begins to feed her, an eye somewhat aware of Hans' presence in front of them.

"Lady Angelica," he greets.

And she responds. "Hans."

For a person never postponing anything, he goes as always straight to the question he has. "May I ask of the gentlemen's club, Lord Teague?"

Hans would open the conversation politely. Angelica pretended only to care for Frances, but she did have an ear specifically to hear any detail of this night.

Jack's smirk is evident but he never assimilated to any information of abundance of women, liquid or money. To break for habits, this may be one time when Hans completely agreed to Jack's swallowing of what Hans referred to as devilish non-nobility things. But who would Hans truly try to fool if he ever objected such? He surely is a true witness of such parties and what truly goes on behind the scenes of a fancy facade.

Just like the ugly game he himself runs for Governor Milton. Surely there is no pink and fluffy clouds there.

At first Jack opens his mouth to reply but halters as he sees Angelica clearly looking at him in the corner of her eyes. With a lingering answer, he first closes his mouth again. "I look forward to the next time," he instead confesses cheerily, a little bit admittedly to piss off Angelica.

Her smile is rigid when she turns to him and it brings him to a surprise. He can see how she bites her tongue from spitting something to him. Seductively she licks her lips and he manages looking away too late. Already she received the reaction from him that she probably aimed for. He cannot control how his body reacts to this and brings in a deep breath. With all he has, he focuses on his plate in front of him and refuses moving from his chair. Not for a long time.

That.

Infernal.

Woman.

Now he is the one who in the corner of his eyes, can see her smirking at him as if she tries to make him surrender in a battle or something. Perhaps there is a silent one.

Hans looks between the two but says nothing. He would specifically not comment on the matter around the servants. And in fact, it never bothered him when they were on terms. Truthfully, what does he know of them simply acting in front of the audience of servants anyhow? Which they probably just do. They hate each other. As much is clear. But they are perfect masters at this game of being manipulative pretenders. Surely they are.

It would be Hans that told them of this. And deep down, Jack probably already knew what was bound to happen. It has already begun, and who is he not to finish a game? A game he has entered, embarked. He is ready to gamble, but not until his leading lady is as well.

However she would be.

That specific night.

And in a way, Jack cannot wait for it. So it was maybe in some parts a vision just as Hans dropped the words.

"Montgomery hosts an eventful party in two days."

That he knew it was game over for her.

To whatever gentle side he may have, he did wish his head could do as much as restrain her from doing that. To pull her back on the path they shared together to the very same destination.

However what he does fear the most, is him letting her walk over to that other path, and him being unable to not join her.

He can feel his pulse rise as he understands that no matter what, he will never be able to go through all that path he is supposed to, without just tasting the other.

Just a little.

Because she was opening the gate for it. Just slightly, but it appears to tempting already.

At first Angelica would object to Hans about the invitation to the Montgomery estate, speaking of there always being something to celebrate for these crazy Londoners. And it is true. The rich always seem to have something to celebrate. Whether it was someone else's misery or someone's pure happiness. It never mattered. But it certainly would be celebrated as if life ended tomorrow.

She was astonished and clearly disliking this major activity of fiestas but regardless obeyed to the idea. Nervous around Jack, or so he liked to believe, she did keep herself away from him. He took a note of how she would stay up late in Frances' room, tucking her to bed and soothing her whenever she cried. Something he wonders was a result of her ignoring him or if he truly would be unfair suggestion such. She does after all truly love this tiny girl.

However she did avoid him just as much.

During one time when he saw her down the hallway, she was fast to dive into a room where maids would clean the fireplace, and Angelica pretending searching for something in there, among some drawers inside a bureau. It did not matter too much for Jack. As Hans has suggested the late night event at Montgomery's, he knows they will make progress anyhow. At least an event she cannot get around with by avoiding it.

Even if he somewhere felt her tug under his skin. Not in an uncomfortable way at all. It was rather… nice actually, to have imagined the warmth of her. One time when he however surprises her in another hallway, she avoids his penetrating gaze and he tries to shake his head into understanding the better result of it all would be if it stayed as an imagination.

So when they eventually both end up for another time in that carriage, Angelica must wave her fan to cool herself down.

"It is January," Jack would point out. And from there on she increases her attempts of neglecting him. For whatever reason Jack really cannot grasp. It was really just to tease her a bit playfully, that he kept eyeing her, to hold her under his stare. Quite smug, he must admit he was when he only noticed her waving fan increase its pace.

When he assists her down the carriage, he steadily yet gently, clasp his hand around hers and hold onto her hand for a bit longer than usual, to gain the precise reaction from her that he does. Because in surprise, she turns to him as to find out the reason why, and for for a first time in a long while, meets his eye. He is almost teasing her with his gesture and she grows partly shy and partly annoyed before managing to look away.

"Stop it, Jack," she warns under her breath.

"Stop what," he hisses to her ear smoothly as they walk. The glare she gives this time is sort of new. From the corner of her eyes, a true discreet one.

Amused is what he is.

"Please stop doing that," she goes on.

He knows what she refers to. He has been enjoying teasing her way too much lately, as she has tried her best into ignoring him. Probably a way for her to take a step back, distance herself from when they almost… well, did something on that dining table.

They are just acting, and that is all there is. Nothing less, nothing more. It seems to grow into his new motto. But each time she lingers herself a bit closer to him, it appears as if he begins to question that remark. And maybe that particular night, now, is yet one of those.

"Angelica!" a screaming Anna shouts and off his wife is.

His wife.

He pauses his steps and must clear his throat.

Or whatever she is.

 _His partner in crime_.

That is an absolute perfect definition of the two of them.

When he himself enters, Montgomery is the one greeting him, gentlemen-like introducing him to another group of friends. Honestly, he can barely understand how the others manage to shift their behaviors like that. He knew he can himself, as he has a background of piracy as far as his own life reaches, pretty much.

If only the wives would know. If only the Londoners would know. If only the world knew.

There are a few he has met before, at different times but some specifically from the gentlemen's club. Everyone of course acts differently. He notices there are no ladies who were not married to the men. Tonight only wives attended. And therefore, a completely different aura to the event. Still a true and genuine cheerful mood, but not trashy.

As one person, Montgomery rings his golden glimmering bell, everyone begins to head into the grand dining room.

Rothley has found Jack among all people and waves for him to join him near the front.

"Jack! Come and join us," and as Jack approaches them, he shakes hand with the following he gets introduced to. "Lord Jack Teague, this is William and Francois du Charon, both sons to Gilbert du Charon the fifth."

"A pleasure," Jack slips out while scanning for a nearby glass of rum.

"My dear old friend Otto Adams and Duke Ed of the Sambourgh's house."

"Wonderful to meet you," a few shakes hand with Jack. He tries to memorize the names to correct faces but understands he may as well give up from start. The duke had he met before though, at any sort of event there has been. Kind of hard to place exactly which one.

Anna arrives with every single wife according to man in tow. A group of cupcakes is what they look like. Colors of any kind, shimmering stones embroiled in dresses and as Anna tries to pull in Angelica, Jack tries to catch her eye. Does she want to continue the evening beside this Anna, the curious woman asking too many questions, or would she prefer a break?

Understanding her exhaustion from before, he would fully get her if she had too much of gossip and preferred a break. As much he knows her.

He can read her expression and decides to announce. "Love, you sit with me."

"Oh, Jack, cannot I sit with Anna?"

It is all an act from Angelica, but her eyes do tell Jack he did the right thing, and Rothley seems to agree with Jack. "It's for dinner, Anna. You know the etiquette, do you not? Husband and wife together and after dinner, I care not what you are up to."

Following Rothley's words as some sort of engraved founded law, Montgomery is fast to point out to all of what seating there is.

In the noisy sound of everyone sitting down, and as Jack gently holds out the chair for Angelica, she mouths him a 'thank you'.

"Tell me all about you, Lord Teague," a curious William du Charon shouts from across the table, sitting in front of them, together with his wife that Angelica just had met. And surely, Jack would babble all about what is written about him in his journal, every now and then letting his personality slip of witty comments. He barely even reckons how he distantly all the time pulls on the lowest curls of Angelica's wavy hair. His hand is resting on her back while playing with her hair.

Her agreeing humming is charming and her voice rather seductive as she speaks. Her eyelashes are long as she looks under them, winking one more time than necessary when giving a response to someone. She is absolutely divine.

"Tell me," suddenly one of the wives asks, "How did you meet your wife, Lord Teague? Forgive my nosiness."

Oh, damn bloody question. How was that now again? His head spins in search for that specific line somewhere in the journals.

As to calm him down, Angelica places her hand in his lap, reassuring him she will handle this. Well, she does not precisely calm him down, but he likes her effort. "Came to Spain and picked me up," she smiles but says the following under her breath bitterly. "Literally."

"Careful, 'Gelica," he hisses to her quietly. She winces from his sudden proximity but smiles falsely to the company.

As soon as the dinner begins to lead for dessert, many of the hundreds of guests begin to stand, move among others to mingle and Angelica brings this opportunity into leaving Jack. She escapes outside for a terrace balcony, letting the squared grand windows stand open as the long curtains flutter in the breezy air. It is quite cold, but she just needs some fresh air.

Everything has become too intense for her.

Frances.

Jack.

Her purpose in this.

She barely understands herself of what she is doing anymore.

What does she want?

She was out here to save her… new man in her life.

But now, it seems too diffused.

And she feared this would happen.

Her getting new thoughts.

She breathes deeply. Maybe she should just go back to focusing on Armando. Remember what she came for and why she is here in the first place. It is all Jack's fault.

And how he speaks. They are doing an act. And he is apparently up to nothing else. He cannot be any clearer to her.

He says it all the time, right? How she better stop acting any different than simply doing what they came for. The cause of why they are here. He wants the job done, and she needs to stop acting like an obstacle. She is not. They are partners.

She swallows.

But not like that kind of partners. They are partners as criminals doing activities together in forms of business.

She almsot screams in surprise when Anna jumps out, followed by wives.

"There you are!" she exclaims as if they have searched the whole mansion for her.

Angelica immediately tries to calm her nerves and snatches a glass of champagne from one of the wives, gulping it all down. She is in a nightmare she cannot escape.

Could they not at least _not_ have found her?

The worst part is that she is trapped. She is in a cage, with things trying to take over her feelings, her emotions and no matter how hard she tries to fight against it, she finds it almost impossible.

It is as much as she can take.

"Is something wrong, Lady Teague?" one of the wives asks.

Breathing hard, Angelica shakes her head. "No, why would you think so?" If Jack, who knows her, saw her right now, he would probably think she was about to faint. Luckily the other wives do not.

The other lady intervenes. "Because you just took off."

Anna agrees. "I noticed you ignore your husband. Perhaps you two had a fight or something?"

Oh, no. Hans AND Jack will kill her if they ever find out the ladies believe her marriage with Jack is not perfect.

"Oh, no," she tries to reassure them. "I just ate something bad. I love..," she halters, truly uncomfortable with the words but decides to spill them regardless. "I love Jack, and have never been more in love with him than I am at the moment. Believe my words, please."

All women tilt their heads and Angelica would in other circumstances have rolled her eyes at this.

"How wonderful to hear, Angelica," Anna confesses, completely buying Angelica's crap. "That you feel that way. My husband has dozens of affairs behind my back. And I'd never felt further from in love with him."

Another wife agrees. "That gentlemen's club. I hate it."

"Loathe it!" the fourth agrees.

Now curious, Angelica opens her mouth again. "What do you know of this gentlemen's club?"

Anna sighs. "They meet… unmarried women, drink too much booze and stay up way too late. It'd truly be a scandal if the crown ever found out what they are up to, believe me."

Nodding slowly, Angelica again pushes back all ideas of what Jack did there.

"Jack was there though," she speaks without thinking. It is _her_ speaking. Not Angelica Teague, but Angelica Teach. The real Angelica. And before she knows her mistake, the ladies are shaking their heads. Anna, most certain one.

"But you cannot possibly have anything to worry about," Anna says. "You of all people."

"I don't?" Angelica wonders.

"No, it would be impossible if you ask me," Anna goes on. "The way he looks at you. I've never seen a man love his wife more than him."

The sentence knocks her breath away and she does everything she can to hide it.

The question is if he is that good of an actor.

"But you just seemed to hate him," another wife brings up again.

Now, Angelica rolls her eyes and fakes a smile. "It was just the food," and she even dares being slightly intimidating by now. "Anna, you should tell Montgomery to perhaps rehire a chef. This cannot be the best one, making poisonous food, can it?"

Anna, mouth open, only nods. "How true, Angelica. A very good point. I almost feel ashamed to have Montgomery have such bad cooking."

Going all in for the group's kind of talk, Angelica pushes it high. "So do I."

By grabbing her gown to lift from the ground, she begins to go back inside. "If you excuse me."

Why are the wives that prying, curious and ready to gossip all the time? The last thing she needs is them spilling a word, create a rumor of her and Jack in a fight and she will be off charts. Not that Anna might do that, but the others.

What is she supposed to do?

She hurries inside a bathroom and locks the door, places herself in front of a mirror. Carefully she leans against the door while reflecting herself.

How does she even look?

Madre de dios how different she is. Yet she cannot get a grip around this.

In a sense she misses home. Whatever her home may be, was and ever can be.

But no matter how much she tries to push these thoughts away, she does grow comfortable in this situation. At the same time as it drives her insane.

Moving closer the mirror, she adjusts her hair, the formation of her gown and betters on her make-up. After reassuring herself for a longer moment that everything will be alright, she decides to for another time face the wolves.

The group is inside the second chamber Angelica enters and she has no time to dive into another room before she notices that they have already seen her. But instead of adjoining them yet once, she makes eye contact with Jack, gestures for him to come to her.

She needs to do whatever has to be done to reassure her marriage is fine.

And so she will.

Because she never lost a game. And she would certainly refuse to lose this one.

* * *

 **A/N:** Things are just getting staaaarted. Oh well, what did you think? "Like it/hate it?":)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you again for the kind words. They mean the world to me. I know I start every single chapter with thanking you, but it is so important to me as I feel so grateful to have you as readers. Thank you for reading my work. All I can say is that I hope you enjoy reading this story and that it gives you something. :-)**

Additional note: All chapters from 9+ are uploaded in a faster pace.

* * *

 **The Reunion**

 **Married**

 **Chapter XII**

* * *

"'Ey, love. What is going on?" Jack's worry flickers in his eyes. "Are ye alright, darlin'?"

She is almost out of breath. Her heart is pumping feverishly and she is inwardly throbbing.

"I'm sorry..," but is she really?

It is her way of apologizing for again pulling an act, but she finds no other path to travel down but this. And while she knows it is quite cocky of her to do this, perhaps wrong in some senses, she understands she must deny it within her that she knows how much she will enjoy it.

And it is not like she has not done this before.

Kissing him.

Even if kissing is an understatement of what is happening.

It happens quite forcefully of her. Grabbing the fabrics of his collar to pull him the last part to her. And to meet him by her lips, as if to let him feel her urge for him. She IS faking it. Any moan that escapes her lips, as she so over-dramatically plays her role of wife adoring her husband. Although she may have used this moment to savor up for what she never received those days ago late at night on the dining table.

Who is Jack to complain? He certainly does not.

If he was not in such a daze of her soft lips edging him the way she does, he would be smiling at her. In victory. But he knows too that her actions are all false, but again. He never backs down a true challenge of which he prefers to win.

This time, he will not.

But he finds himself too lost to savor any piece of this sensation that he enjoys it too much for what he is supposed to. He finally gets to touch her, to feel her. And those are moments his imagination wants to memorize.

He does not care with the slightest opinion in the world that this is all an act. Not if he can enjoy it like this.

Never letting an opportunity like this slip, he must pull her closer. His hands are rather desperate in her hair and he soon finds her moaning in their kiss.

Not just moaning. Those are genuine moans.

Those do not belong to Lady Angelica Teague.

But to Angelica Teach.

Oh dear.

He suddenly feels himself grow and heartbeats quicken. The warmth she at once fills him with is too deep for him to handle. Her very touch brings him shills and she awakens such a magnetic power within him, that makes him want nothing but to just have her, even for the shortest moment.

When he has to hold back a groan, and somewhere in the muffled background can hear the wives commenting on their happy marriage, he gets brought to the disappointment of Angelica letting go.

She is quick to adjust his tie and smoothly caresses his cheek. "Thank you."

Dear, 'Gelica please. 'Thank you'? No, thank _YOU_.

And then she leaves. With his back against all people, he must watch her figure leave with a wry grin. He has no idea what the ladies had told Angelica, but whatever it was, he would have loved to thank them.

The ladies are soon off after Angelica and Jack eventually gains some sense back into rejoining the group of men.

All stand frozen. Some with a mouth agape and Rothley, wearing that grin of victory as he raises his glass as if to salute Jack.

"One lucky bastard," he comments.

Jack still grins himself. It seems impossible to rub off that grin. "Hot tempered wife, you know."

"No, but I'd love to," a duke spills and get hit by another one in his stomach.

"You just got married!"

"So what?" he sighs hopelessly in defense. "It's not like I married _that_."

Rothley agrees too, a slight sigh coming from him. "My wife would never do that either. Claim yourself a fortunate man, Lord Teague. Perhaps I understand slightly better why you have no interest in the Mary-lady."

"Wasn't it Maria?" Montgomery comments.

"Mariana," a William du Charon corrects.

And all men laugh.

Pigs they were? Jack can answer that. Aye, they were. Even worse than him.

There is only one sole reason of why Jack attends this event. Naturally a party like this can sound fun, and truthfully be entertaining. Every few moments of a lifetime, moments like these were enjoyable. But the single one cause of him being in this ridiculously grand estate is to not only impress Baron Peter Rothley, but to deserve his trust. The sooner he manages getting this signature, the less time he has to spend playing house with Angelica.

Even he himself understands, that she is pushing his line tenderly yet forcefully, for each day that passes. He refuses stepping over but her tempting ways of discreetly selling it in, begin to cause storms in his mind. And he likes to not reach that level - ever. So furthermore, he simply needs to speed things up.

Furthermore, the less time he has to spend dressed up as a dessert.

Getting a bit dirty, salty air and some good old-fashioned piracy would have suited him well right now. How he misses it. If his crew had seen him right now they may have laughed. Hence, he himself would have laughed upon the sight of him.

Soon it will be over. Soon. He just needs another great punch into this direction and head for the goal. At last he shall set sail back to Caribbean and live just as freely as he did before. He will sail his beloved Pearl and continue his legacy of building up his name. This is simply and just an obstacle in his life that he must overcome to succeed in doing so.

Returning to reality, he notices the men viewing him. Upon Rothley's knowing glance, Jack understands he still must be smiling like a complete idiot.

It upsets him as the man even dares to state. "What does your woman do to you, and what can she teach Anna?"

This is not a topic he likes to embark, thus snatching a servant nearby to have him hand out shots to all other men. And they all cheer, for something Jack just made up. Nothing particular, but these men are like Jack - masters at celebrating any tiny little detail of their lives. Thing is, as he admits, they are even better at doing that. Any sort of achievement shall be celebrated. Just alike his way of living. And these men tend to bring it to another level. Maybe teaching Jack a few advice on how to live.

When it all happens, so-called, turning of events, would be when he in fact decides to call it a night. Most people are too drunk, some have started their own scandalous rumors and some have cracked their reputation for all eternity. There are even a crying woman in a corner, some women trying to comfort her while her husband is angrily telling her off. Another man has heavily fallen asleep over a table and a few women make attempts of bringing their drunken hubbies home. Servants already try to clean up any mess they stumble upon, all the while making efforts into not disturbing the guests. Truly, the messier part of each event has begun and Jack has no need of living through that.

His idea is to find his wife.

Ehm.

 _Angelica_.

And to go home.

Which, perhaps they would do.

But not just in those terms as he had imagined.

No.

Not at all.

Because when he finds her in this overly grand living room, she is in a couch, crowding with too many other women. Some half asleep while others gossip. Angelica is one of those who is awake. Even one of those with a big mouth. Seemingly to be too much devoted to a heated gossip conversation, she does not even notice his presence.

"Isn't that your husband?" one suddenly asks aloud.

It brings Angelica's gaze to travel to the sight of Jack, seeing him entering the room.

"It is," and she begins to search for all her stuff while remaining comfortably sunk into the grand couch. She will however pause her actions for the briefest moment as one of the wives will shout to Jack.

"Lord Teague! We speak of love."

Another drunken wife joins. "About looove," she repeats dreamily.

By now Jack has almost approached the group. Frankly he fights the urge of just pulling Angelica harshly up to him so they can escape these scratchy cats trying to tear anything they lay their paws on. He is quite tired and needs a night by now. Pulling an act like this certainly does bring the energy out of him. Surely for Angelica as well, as she hates pretending for too long.

"And so on, we are too eager to hear the moment when you knew you were in love with Angelica."

What are these? Five years old?

He understands it must be all due their drunken states and dramatic sides that somehow has been brought out.

He meets Angelica's frightened expression and she immediately begins to hurry her hunt of her stuff. She lifts on pillows and tries to gather everything from her clutch to her lipstick, ribbon, _anything_. It appears as if she cannot be fast enough though.

Ah, this will take a while, will it not, Angelica?

She gives him no room into not saying anything of this. And eventually he even considers, specifically as one of them goes. "Please, Lord Teague, we are too keen."

"Nonsense," debates Angelica while aiming for yet a kohl-liner she finds between two pillows. She does NOT want to hear this.

"You really want to know?" Jack opens up.

So when was this scenario of when he understood she never really would leave his mind?

When he in fact was ready to die for her?

When did he knock into the event of comprehending that there was someone who he cared for more than himself?

Did these moments ever occur in his life?

Did they ever pass?

And in that case, when did he understand they had?

Were they there in the first place?

Or did they never… go away at all?

"Must have been the moment I understood I wanted no more days without her," and he may as well speak the truth. Angelica has paused her search but now begins more feverishly to find whatever she is searching for. Firing up the women's sighs, Jack continues, also to find out his inner question if she so reacts to this like he does. "Her genuine eyes, how awful it may sound coming from a man like me. But so sincere, alluring, that I knew there would never be a thing I'd never do for her."

Ah, now Angelica does not even care what she searches for anymore. Instead she stands up, ready to leave with or without her things. She just has to get out of there before this goes too long. Is has gone too long already, but more would be unbearable.

It is apparent air has been knocked out of her, and her look is mixed from baffled to pure craving. Or it should truthfully be described as more of a sensation of weakness. Because weak, is precisely how she feels.

For him.

"Would you die for your wife?"

As if Angelica would be able to _handle_ that truth?

As if Angelica would be able to _control_ herself if she heard it?

As if Angelica would be able to _hear_ it?

As if she would be able to stand _against_ it.

And Jack's answer is too sincere.

"Always."

Almost running the last part to Jack, Angelica grabs his hand to pull him with her. She just has to get out of there. And it seems as if her steps cannot bring her any faster.

"Goodnight, ladies," she shoots over her shoulder and disappears with Jack down a hallway.

He is still smiling comfortably, happy the night finally is over. Her firm grip around his wrist is very tight and steady. It appears as if she in fact is more eager to return home that he is.

Or so he would believe.

Because the night is far from over.

It was only getting started.

Pulling his wrist, her motion is almost desperate as to how forcefully she has him after her.

"Angelica?" Jack needs to ask. "Love?" Is everything alright with her?

He tugs his wrist gently to have her turn around but is at once pushed up against a wall as result. It is as if he popped a bubble, and turned on a magnetic in how close she possibly can be against him. With her body pushing him against the wall, he can feel the softness of her breasts pushing against him by her close proximity.

How hungrily she can kiss him. Devouring his lips and lovingly yet steadily cup his head to closeness of hers.

How she can tease him into the point of explosion. With the pushing of grinding against his body.

He has yet not been with her, in that way, for years.

But he surely knows precisely what she can do to him. He knows the feeling of being with her and he knows what pure ecstasy she can bring him to. With every moan swallowed by her, he understands she must grasp the weakening tremble in him she causes.

By kissing him, she does nothing but to remind him exactly of what is underneath all those fabrics. He knows precisely what she can give him. He knows exactly what she _will_ give him. And maybe the knowledge of what is coming is what almost drives him over the edge already. He is at the tipping point and urges for her more than he ever has.

Because even if he so acted on the words inside that room, she knows just as much as he does, that those words cannot be anything but true.

And it takes about a second before he has shift their positions into pinning her against the wall. Possessively he lifts her from the ground and presses harder against her to keep her in place.

"Jack, I..," she breathes and tries to regain some sanity but surrenders. "Need you."

For this moment he pauses and looks directly into her so often challenging eyes, but now they are also darkened.

Now it is him pulling her, hurriedly, desperately, out to the carriage. After helping her inside, he manages directing the servant of the ride home, before he can close the door behind him. Barely locked, she has him down on the seat to straddle him, feverishly unbuttoning his coat, his shirt, unbuckling his belt. Anything to get anything off him.

"Ang..," he swallows the words as her hands roams his chest and she grinds harder against his groin.

Purring moan escaping her once feeling his hardened area, only brings him to further inner explosion. His things must be shaking a bit. All over again, she is driving him up the wall and he finds himself helpless to whatever she does to him.

Body living its own terms because of her, and urge growing with each moment she hands him.

Her mouth against his, softly yet so desperately. This desperation reaches the best of Jack, as he firmly rips the fabrics of her dress into two pieces. The cracking sound brings her nothing but a smirk.

For two people often teasing each other, who had shared tender soft intimate moments, they both understand this is not one of those times.

Each touch is filled with desperation, aggressive movements and possessive kisses as they try to dominate the other one.

But that, he will wipe away from her. He lifts her up and pushes her against a corner, one of his legs up the seat to stabilize her as she urges him to meet her.

And he does.

Oh he certainly does.

With every motion, every thrust, everything grows more desperate. The clenching, the moaning, the sweat. The closeness.

The want from one another.

The need from one another.

His hands, buried in her hip, to her waist, to hold on to her bottom. And her yanked spine with fingers clenching into his neck.

It may not be possible to have her more than he has right now. Yet he only feels his desire for her to grow. It grows so deep that he he comprehends that these triggering sensations cause his whole body to almost shake. It is like a fire that only craves more. More Angelica, more of her.

He cannot get enough.

And by the many groans of pleasure escaping her, that he tries to swallow with his devouring kissing, he can tell she longs for him just as much.

Trying as much as he can to hold back, her hungrier make-out does not make it the slightest easier for him. And no matter how much he does not want to, he fights with everything he has to stutter. To warn her. "Ang… elica, I need to -."

"No!"

And she hugs him tighter, caging him with her legs to refuse him of letting go. And he drives her over her edge, having her whole body squirming rhythmically against his as she whimpers in pleasure. It is will all the strength she has that she forms the words.

"You _are_ my husband."

Oh, dear.

He continues to hold back but needs to savor one more with her when he understands that he cannot.

Because his own knees finally weaken and he grabs a steadier hold of her as he tries to catch his own breath, while feeling the wave through him. Knocking any air left in him, out.

Whatever damage they might just have done.

They surely did it to the fullest.

* * *

 **A/N:** Things are just getting staaaarted. Oh well, what did you think? :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thank you again, for the support you have given me! It means the world! :-)

Additional note: Chapters from 9+ are uploaded in a faster pace. (I updated chapter 12 yesterday in case it is by mistake skipped.)

* * *

 **Married**

Sometimes When We Touch

 **CHAPTER XIII**

* * *

Sure enough, it was indeed a sleepless night.

But for Jack, it was completely a total night of no sleep at all.

When he had left her on the mattress of their bed, seeing her fall asleep at once with a content sigh, he had for a short moment haltered his actions. Paused and let his thoughts enter his mind with the grandest questioning statements. He had worn her out for all she had. Quite cocky to state. But what bothers him grows way deeper than that.

It would lead him back downstairs, with a ripped shirt and torn belt trying to keep his pants together. His tie hung open across his neck and his general appearance must have looked as if he came straight out of war.

And maybe, this was the start of a new war.

Dawn and the new morning hours embark of another day that begins. Still, he sits in that supernumerary armchair in the corner of the library room. A sparkling fireplace by his side keeps him warm, as his pulse has begun to shrink from before. Usually during mornings, he woke up with the grandest frustration within him. To lay beside her and feel this inner fire burn for her. And now, he had at least stilled it partly. This immensely stupid longing, the urge, but for now he truly felt inner peace.

To some sort of level.

Again, he raises his bottle of rum and takes a swig.

He begins to head into that dangerous territory again and he knows it. Deep down in there, she is pulling in him and he cannot let her.

He must bring this to a stop. And the sooner the better. Before things get too complicated. Which they already start to be.

Play house.

Lord, he hates that sentence.

But it is precisely what is quite happening.

And he cannot let that occur.

Not for any longer.

He must do something.

He takes another swig and peers at the big window, the view outside which reveals a snowy morning. A white softness that cover rooftops and any branch a tree carries. Sort of idyllic, but the burning sun further away only reminds him of the golden Caribbean one.

He needs to return, to go back. To where he belongs.

Which makes it quite clear to him, to understand, what he must do. Angelica will hate it, and hate him for that matter of it. But if one of them has to make things right, for once it shall be him. If she finds it impossible to finish what they came for, then it is up to him.

And aye, she may call him a pig for it. Throw things and find any curse in Spanish as she possibly has in her vocabulary. But it simply needs to get done.

After a quick freshen-up, he is ready in the dining room. Sitting across Hans that pours himself a freshly squeezed orange juice, buttering some croissants and seems not too bothered that Jack himself has no hunger for anything but his beloved bottle.

He eyes Jack nosily. There is simply only one thing he cares for, and that is how well Jack pushes the Rothley-matter. According to Jack himself, he does a bloody good damn job doing so.

"May I ask of how Montgomery's celebration was?"

Jack's grin could be apparent, but instead he feels no true glory anymore in the events of what happened. They never should have happened. He should have had better self control of himself and not given in for his needs. No matter how much it pained him, but he should have. Easy to be wise when looking back though. But as to how he begins to near the frame towards Rothley, it is slightly a success after all. So he replies sincerely. "Wonderful, aye."

"A long night, I dare to assume due your late arrival," Hans continues in between bites of a French croissant.

Agreeing, Jack nods and decides to after all dive into his own food laid on a plate in front of him. Putting on overly much marmalade on whatever piece of bread or cake he can lay his hands on. Again the memories of her deeply kissing him forms in his mind and he can feel his inner tremble again. "Indeed."

"And what about Angelica?"

Nodding assuringly, Jack still tries to keep his focus elsewhere but about on her. "She be doin' good, aye."

Hans stops actions and keeps his piece of the French croissant in his mouth while holding his gaze musingly on Jack. As if he tries to figure him out. When he eventually swallows, the sound is audible. "What are you not telling me?"

"Rothley," Jack shakes his head, clearly doing his best to somewhat shift topic. "Has spoken about these islands. I did drop the idea of buying and selling. Writing over them to someone else."

"Someone like you," Hans points out and nods. "Very well, Sparrow."

And here it comes. Jack clears his throat and sets the bottle of rum down. The thing he will suggest which will make Angelica absolutely hate him down into her bones.

He will however do it. And so on, decides to open his mouth with this proposal, which in turn only will make Hans very pleased with them both.

* * *

It is already past noon. Breaking habits of completely running her over, he truly wants to warn her this time. As much of a gentleman as he can be. So he decides to go and look for her but must not go far before he stumbles on her in the entrance room. Immediately he silently sits down in a nearby armchair with a glass of rum in his hand.

The view of her.

For a person urging for a rush, a kick of adrenaline wash through his body and made a good old shake, an earthquake, he does come to wonder how this, her, can bring him to such warmth. Such inner peace he never knows exists once he does not have her around.

And how come a person like her, the most hot-tempered woman on this side of the Atlantic sea, does find him attractive? He has definitely snatched the woman easiest to tease and risk of getting beheaded by. Maybe that is why he grows delighted by such a ride. Never knowing whether he is betting on his life or death, itself.

It is like the saying.

The greater the risk, the greater the reward.

It is such an unusual sight. Quite common for the past time, yet unusual still for Jack's eye. How the woman tenderly holds Franny-girl while trying to teach her words of what different things are that they find in this entrance room. A stair, a bypassing servant, a mirror, a flower. The girl tries to mimic it but mainly just points and smiles at anything Angelica tries to teach her.

By Angelica's tender movements, it is apparent of her soreness from yesterday. And again, Jack quite wears a smirk. Not in that bastard-silly way, but because he had given her a bloody good night. Her legs are just weak from the events from their nightly activities. But it means while he claimed her, or however he can express that, he certainly did cause a trace that will linger just a little.

It is almost as if he reconsiders the idea of dropping her the bomb. Nevertheless, it is important he addresses her of the matter and informs her.

So he does.

"Love?"

And as if she for a lifetime has replied to that, she throws a look over her shoulder, bringing her heavy curls to bounce before she looks back to him and warmly sinks down in his lap to hug his side. At once he understands it is a battle him within that he needs to take. She does not make anything easy for him. And while Franny-girl tries to reach for Jack's hair happily, Angelica lets the girl play with him.

"Sí?"

She steals his glass of rum and Jack's mouth twitches from grinning at her gesture. Instead he forces his vision away.

"I know, that perhaps… ye won't fancy this idea, precisely," he begins.

For a first, she is not too invested in his serious tone at all. Instead she has her eyes following Frances any action in case the girl may decide to slide down Jack's lap she shared with Angelica. But for once it is Jack holding the tiny girl back in place, from falling.

"But ye know just as much as I do, what we be 'ere for, aye?"

Now she pushes herself a bit up to look at him. She knows exactly what the topic is about, knowing him too well.

"Frances?" she demands. "This is about her, isn't it?"

"Aye," he is firm. "She _be not_ ours, darlin'."

Her eyes could have been peering angrily at him, or a glare in fear. But it more appears as if she is hurt. Immensely hurt.

Ignoring her deep eyes, he must go on.

"Thus, I'll accept her hand in marriage for Baron Rothley's son, savvy?"

"No!" And she quite snatches Frances from Jack to bring her up with her.

Maybe by standing up and leaving, she deeply believed it meant Jack giving up on the idea. And perhaps better - letting it all to her.

And he cannot understand her farther from what he does. He cannot, at all, understand her. Not even the slightest. She dances around fire, that is what she does. They are after all there for a purpose, even if they may be slipping at points, ending up in situations where they enjoy the scenario more than they should.

But they can never get too invested in this.

She should know that too.

But it appears she fails to do so. _Highly_.

Because when the messenger has left off with Jack's decision, he is back with the Rothleys. One might have imagined this particular afternoon to go smooth. Specifically as Angelica spent it with Frances.

But oh my was that idea wrong. Because it all started with Frances.

And it all would end with Frances.

Her big cute eyes eying Angelica as if she has no other thing in the world to examine. Her smile is genuine and she wobbly walks with her nursemaid on her way to a crouching Angelica. Her arms are out and she hugs the child close when she approaches her.

"Mi hija," she proudly beams as she lifts her laughing daughter up in the air. "You're too good, aren't you?" And she snuggles closer. "You're too good…"

When she lowers the girl back to the ground, the girl barely wants to leave her embrace. She clings onto Angelica but carefully sets her feet down, skeptical of standing on the floor. Her tiny hands tightly and steadily hold onto Angelica for dear life.

The bond of trust is immense and even the nursemaid who for a close look can watch the two of them would probably never understand the two were not related by blood at all.

By the look of it, nobody can detect a thing. And as Jack can tell, so cannot even Angelica herself, it appears.

Because she is down on the wooden floor in her fine dress, not caring a thought of if it might get dirty. Focus is on nothing but teaching Frances to walk. And the girl laughingly walks around with a gripping hold around Angelica's hand. The girl tries to take a step on her own but falls to her bum. She crawls over, to the nursemaid who tries to get her up.

So that is probably where it starts next.

The determination of a little girl.

Turning the imposter Teagues' world upside down.

Because when she spins around, ready to stroll back to her mother. She does so by herself, with the firmest frown and clenched fists, outstretched arms to keep her wobbly balance somewhat stable as she decisively hits Angelica's embrace.

"Dios," and Angelica kisses the girl all over her face.

"Oh, dear!" The nursemaid exclaims and joins them to let Frances hug her finger. "Did she just do that, Lady Teague?"

"That's my girl, cariña," and the pride cannot go unnoticed by any witness there is. Lovingly she brushes any silky strands of hair away from Frances' face. "My girl," and she kisses her cheek. "She can walk."

For a beautiful bubble, it gets popped by the sudden opening of the front door. A servant at first entering to quickly announce.

"Lady Teague, the Rothleys."

Of course, it brings her to an astonishment. Not too harsh on her though, as it seems as if they develop that sort of relationship between each other. If they come by to say hello, uninvited, she will not really raise her eyebrow for.

But it is probably when she sees Jack entering the room, passing her by and wearing that specific look, that she knows.

"Jack!" Rothley greets.

Her vision, filled with nothing but irritation, is something Jack can see in the corner of his eyes. However he refuses acknowledging it and therefore just warmly welcomes the Rothley family. A cheerful baron, an eager baroness and a confused son. With her numbness, a forced smile, Jack is sure Angelica barely understands the situation in her outer world as she seems to push it back in her subconscious state. He must physically guide her into the dining room where a servant rushes to serve champagne and another one to fetch for fancy cut food.

Baroness Anna Rothley is absolutely beaming and laughingly speaks with Angelica, words he himself barely reckons. Baron Rothley himself is too busy overloading Jack with different ideas, how their children together would own too much property and with their offspring have true wealthy generations to come. In between, she manages a discreet disappointed eye at him. His response is nothing but a questioning look. This is what they are here for?

The sight of his Pearl only grows stronger for any day passed. Specifically now once he begins to grow on this baron. He is his key to regain his Pearl, and he has never failed the Pearl. The apple of his eye. The Black Pearl.

So this will certainly not be his first time doing so.

Angelica's utter nonsense of playing house cannot disturb him. And yet in another way, he cannot get a grip if it is simply her terrific ways of acting that even outsource himself. She is good, she is manipulative and does carry certain attributes he himself can only dream of having. Thus he shall not underestimate her either. Her words tend to say one thing, but her actions definitely speaks otherwise. Perhaps that is why he often is left confused with her.

Maybe that is part of why he... is somewhat fond of the idea of having her around.

She definitely is a challenge.

"Think of becoming relatives," Baron Rothley announces with a raised glass. Jack shares his grin of victory. "Never thought so at the first idea upon the information of your arrival - then we once, our children, our coming generation, shall rule major parts of the Caribbean."

"Won't they," Jack agrees.

"Frances Rothley," Anna speaks as if she tastes the name. "Baroness Frances Rothley. It sounds absolutely divine, does it not?"

By now, Angelica knows as much as Jack does, that she must speak even if she does not want to. "It sounds good."

Jack shoots her a warning eye. "It sounds fantastic."

"It does," Rothley too agrees.

And while being masters at smiling, Jack tries his best into cheering best ways he can, together with the Rothleys. Their grins are overly wide and they carry such a cheerful mood. Whenever the attention turns to Angelica, she would also play overly happy over the event. And whenever the attentions travelled elsewhere, she would discreetly and silently shoot Jack a warning eye.

He must admit he barely wants the Rothleys to leave. Because it means only one thing, and therefore he tries to keep them there as long as possible. But eventually they have had enough, and instead suggests to have yet another celebration in the future.

An engagement party.

Now is that not absurd?

For a couple of toddlers!

When doors are closed, servants heading to clean up and supper served in the closed dining room - Hans also attends. Mostly to make up another plan, sum up the eventful day and praise Jack for taking action.

When Angelica does not raise her glass to join Jack and Hans, the bony man finally understands that there certainly is something going on.

"Miss?" he questions. "You are not raising your glass." As if she does not know so herself?

Instead she shoots Jack a threatening glare.

"I don't approve of this."

If Jack had been drinking, then he would have coughed on it. However now he just begins to panic. His eyes immediately shoot to Hans as if to see his reaction. She cannot speak like this. Not in front of Hans. She should not even speak like this in privacy with Jack, thus definitely not in the audience of Hans.

"No, but we did what we be supposed to," Jack tries to save the situation. "Right, love?"

"Don't ever do that again, Sparrow," she warns.

Now, also Jack begins to forget that Hans is there to witness them both.

"Do what?" he retorts. "What I be supposed to? I do what I must, 'Gelica and it's time you do so too."

Growing serious as well, she stands. "You are just like you've always been. Manipulative demonio doing all he can to get me in bed, and it's all just an useless act in the end. Just like right now."

A part of her sentence still hangs on and now Jack has to scoff. "Me doin' all _I_ can to get ye in bed, love?" She quite actually amuses him now, for real. "Let me remind ye, darlin' of who begged whom."

If fire smoke could fume from her, it would. And he comprehends this will be a battle where they may throw each other under the belt, and yet he finds it impossible, inevitable, to prevent.

"Armando would never do this to me."

"Probably because he doesn't know how to handle ye."

"Excuse me?!" she grabs a nearby glass and throws it towards him but misses due his quick dodge. "You bastard."

"Ye heard me," he begins to smirk at her. If she wants to try to compare him to Armando, she better do it correctly.

She is fuming but learns how to calm her nerves down. "As I said, Sparrow. He'd never as much as touch my hair, for a gentleman he is."

"Ah," Jack chuckles and does not even care of how Hans' glass now will slip right through his hands in shock. "And that's why he never had ye eight times last night," and now he has her firing for life at him. "Or nine," he corrects. "Counting the time against the tree in the garden."

"If you so dare..!" she holds back and is about to explode. "You useless desgracio," and she begins to throw any sort of cutlery she finds along the table while approaching him. A few plates crash into the floor in the meantime. He doges most of it and is out of his chair while backing from her raging. "I hate you!"

Hans' attention is completely on the arguing couple. So they has at last, taken that final step of intimacy after all? He watches the duo, of how the woman angrily curses in Spanish while trying to knock out the budging pirate-man, that for all he cares tries to not only tick her off further, but also at the same odd time - to calm her down.

Perhaps only Jack does that.

His smirking grin is taunting while he at the same time reaches for her wrists as if to relax her. But she only winces out of his grip, warns him something a final time before divalike storming out of the dining room.

But it is all Hans needs to witness to understand. To decide that he must do something but to keep them focused on their shared goal. He needs to keep them reminded, all the time. A grand focus. Specifically now when they are getting close.

He knows what he must do to Angelica, to be manipulative. Nevertheless, he starts with Jack, who is left in the room, still looking into the direction of where Angelica left.

"Mr Sparrow," Hans opens up again, wearing a deep frown as he sits back down again. "We are not far now. Which means that I believe it is an excellent idea to develop that relationship with the nursemaid."

Jack frowns, quite still with Angelica in his mind. They had after all spoken about this before but it was quite some time ago.

"We handpicked her for a reason," Hans continues. "Furthermore, if Lady Teague cannot come to her senses of refocusing and understanding why she is here, then it will be your duty to do so." His words are very decisive, firm and ruthless. He leaves absolutely no room for any objection. "You play her husband. Put her in place and show her."

Jack opens his mouth, yet in a tryout of objecting when Hans raises his finger as if to silence him. He does not even look at Jack but instead takes another bite from his supper plate.

"The Black Pearl waits for you, Jack. Will you truly let a woman come in the way for it? Even her?"

For that, Jack takes a deep breath. No he would not. And Hans knows that.

* * *

 **A/N: Quite a quick update here. Hope you did not miss last chapter. :-) What did you think of this one? Boy Hans are getting hard on them, right? :)))**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you again, so much, for the kind words! :-) Truly, it is, as mentioned before, it means the world to me. I want to grow as a writer so I appreciate the support so much. And I feel so grateful that you keep sticking around and read my work. When you reach out and connect. Means the world! :-)**

 **Hope you still enjoy this ride of this story and Happy Readings!**

(If you are an "old" reader, the chapters are "new" from 9+).

* * *

And some sort of a "shoutout" I guess. But have you read "Louder than words" on Wattpad? If this author stumbles across this message here, I literally beg you to update. Read the story this summer and re-read it now. It is one of my favorite stories and I go absolutely nuts over the fact that is not updated (yet). So please, give us more because the story is amazing.

* * *

 **CHAPTER XIV**

It's a Sin

 **Married**

* * *

Mentioning the saying of how Frances is the one turning the Teagues' life upside down, she certainly did. Even if she may never have carried those intentions, she definitely wore a magic power in her presence. That is for sure. In many matters, for that information. But the major part, twisting them around as a sudden hasty wind changing a course of a ship, is what her first word will cause.

A major thunderstorm in them.

A shift of their minds, both together.

However it will take some time for her though. As if she for some reason holds onto the word, cherishing it within her and waits for the most appropriate time to try it. To try to say it, pronounce it and most of all - _claim_ it.

It is mostly Angelica that sits with the tiny girl, trying to have her mimic her overly slow and articulative words. She speaks carefully and tries her hardest to make the girl just say something.

Little Lady Frances Teague, nevertheless, seems more happy and content just wobbling around on her tiny legs. Laughing happily as she gets hunt down by the nursemaid. Often she would run to Angelica that would lift her up in the air. And sometimes she would even dare running up to Jack, pulling in his pants to gain his somewhat harder attention.

Although he tended to refrain from picking the girl up, never wanting to hand her any false signals. When they were all done, he would regardless not be involved with a child anymore. Furthermore, he would usually look for either the nursemaid or Angelica, any person in fact, that would be nearby. In desperate cases when Franny-girl had run away from either woman, and find Jack to hug his leg, he could be desperate enough to spit a command at a passing servant and even in worst case - Hans himself.

Jack's shooing was gone though, thankfully. Angelica had given him a hard time, telling him off for all she cared and he did see her point after all, for once. So to shift his mindset from trying to escape the girl, he decided to instead bend down and look the girl in the eye, deeply wondering if the girl had any idea of what was going on. If she understood even the slightest thing that he nor Angelica were her parents.

Probably not.

Or maybe she did.

Because the girl is definitely an intelligent little missy, he can tell. Whenever Jack discreetly, in fact by mistake, passed by a room where Angelica would be, she did notice him. While Angelica would be busy doing something inside the room, and Jack sneakily would hide at the doorway, just eying the missus for the quickest and shortest piece of moment, Frances would happily beam and point at the open door to make Angelica look. And Jack would have to hurry away before she would walk up the doorway and see him.

One evening he had had enough though. And it was during a late supper.

Sitting in front of Angelica, he views how Frances keeps crying over something and Angelica continues to try to feed her something mashed.

The sight is awfully terrible to quite make it comedic. There have been many moments in the past time that would make Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl faint if he knew what he was in for. But the sight right now almost takes the price of it all. A well-worn mommy-wife trying to care for an unhappy demon toddler and Jack himself - probably looking like he just dug himself back up from a grave at the cemetery.

It has been a long day, which he has spent both in the office, reading papers and studying contracts. And the remainder of the late afternoon was spent in town, meeting the other "gentlemen" for a late luncheon. Lots of liquid, betting and ladies. Also meaning, too much energy spent from his part than he had counted on. Bring that with bad sleepless nights of getting kicked to the couch back again, and he wonders what miracle will occur to _not_ make him explode.

When Frances now seems impossible to comfort, he barely knows how much he has left before he too, will implode.

"Please, get her silent."

He tries to focus on his plate and avoid Angelica's glare that she sends across the table.

"You fool," she mutters under her breath. "She's a child."

When Jack drops his fork on purpose on his porcelain plate, causing a thud as result, Frances' miserable wail only grows louder. And Angelica is back trying to comfort the toddler.

"I know!" Jack spits. "Do something," he waves at Angelica. "Or give her to the nursemaid."

From an overly eventful day filled with work, he is at the edge of losing his temper. Something Angelica probably is aware of, but just pushes aside. She keeps trying to calm Frances down and continues to ignore Jack's clenched jaw.

Whatever has been between them, is tense to say the least. Ever since the incident in the dining room, Hans witnessing it all, they had experienced a hard time together. Jack was no longer welcome in their bed and quite forced to sleep on a couch. He had pushed it beside the fireplace though to keep up the warmth through cold nights. In between he did watch Angelica sleep peacefully in the grand bed, soft mattress and a string of jealousy sometimes hit him. Maybe he deserved it though. Or did he really? It is not entirely his own fault they are not on terms. Partly it must be hers.

It takes two people to tango. Is that not how the saying goes?

Angelica lifts the child over and tries to sooth her, her soft voice speaks Spanish loving words as she does her best into trying to make Frances content. However it seems as if nothing can make her pleased. It is at the point of Jack going insane when a servant suddenly appears, excuses himself apologetically and shyly to Angelica. For whatever reason, he needs her for something inside another room. And before Jack has time to react, he realizes she has handed him the screaming missy.

So now he sits there, like a forlorn idiot, with the most unhappy Franny-girl in his lap.

Truly, misplaced.

And that goes for both of them.

Frances seems equally unhappy and surprised of being in Jack's lap as he is having her there.

"Where be the bloody nursemaid?" he mutters as if Frances will answer him. Upon understanding the toddler will not stop screaming her lungs out, he too tries what Angelica did. Bouncing the girl, trying to cheerfully speak in that overly assuring tone.

But no.

Nothing works.

This little lady has definitely set her mind on something Jack nor Angelica cannot fulfill. Whatever that may be.

"It'd be wonderful, ye know, missy - if ye'd like to tell us," he tries to hide his bitterness. "A first word," he mutters. "Would suit well, aye. Speak, now, savvy?"

First when he gives up and aims for his glass of rum, Franny-girl stops. With her eyes, she follows this glass of golden rum and Jack pauses with the wonder if he by now has lost his hearing for good?

Is he deaf now?

For a first reaction he should probably be scared of actually being deaf. But he is not. Oh, no. If deafness is like this, it surely beats hearing Frances' wailing any moment of any day.

Or can Franny-girl really be quiet?

Just to be sure, his own look falls back on her and he sees her closed mouth. Fullest attention is on the glass he is holding as if he holds something precious. Curiously her tiny hand aims for it and it truly pains Jack when he understands he must neglect her this gesture. And as he expects, her watery eyes begin to tear up again.

Oh no, Franny-girl. Dear Frances, do not cry. Do not cry.

Smoothly yet equally in pain, he must spill all rum from the glass over his shoulder, without letting Franny-girl to be able to see, and then he hands her the glass.

And now she has basically stolen his rum too.

For the first time in what feels like a lifetime, he finally, at last, sees a wide smile spread on her lips. Happily she gurgles and tries to bite on the shimmering crystalline glass.

And when she begins to reach for a diamond on one of his rings, he also lets her take it off his finger and play with it. Also something she tries to bite on and taste. As he aims to retrieve it, she hugs it back protectively and gives him a decisive look.

"Ah, ye fancy the bling," he opens and manages uttering the rest before thinking clearly. "Just like your mother."

He bites his tongue and immediately looks towards the open doorway, in fear Angelica might stand there. But she does not. There is no trace of her, no anyone else for that matter.

Carefully before the girl will get bored of the items and go back to wailing, Jack quickly snatches a spoon and with his boot, effectively and nonnoblelike pulls her tiny plate towards them. Before the girl has an opportunity to disobey, he has a spoon full of mashed fruit into her mouth.

She dodges his gesture and her expression reveals nothing but discomfort.

Lord, Frances. Can she make a man more frustrated?

Jack sighs. "Be there any way, darlin', I can make ye happy?"

Frances only poutingly eyes him back.

Looking back at the spoon and Frances, he begins to move it as if it is a ship, bobbing on waves. "Alright, Franny-girl. But 'ere comes the Pearl, ready to strike..," and he gently shoves it to her mouth again.

And for once, she actually accepts the gesture. She does eat.

Ah, so the girl does like ships after all. Maybe there is a tiny little sailor in her.

He continues to feed her though an imaginary ship sailing to her mouth with cargo of food, and fears he enjoys this too much for what he is supposed to.

Yet when he looks up to see the nursemaid stand in the doorway, watching them - he is fast to stand up and hand her Frances.

"If you please," and he just walks past her.

But her tone is flirty. "Naturally, my Lord."

It brings him to stop his tracks for the briefest moment. All to remember Hans words.

Further ahead he can see the painted picture of a ship, clearly the Black Pearl hiding in the background of it. Hans must have had that image hung to remind Jack of his mission. He has not seen it before. And no matter how Jack can see that manipulative side of Hans so clearly, he also must admit that it does come in handy. Carrying enough self awareness, even he understands it can be beneficial with such reminders like an image of the Pearl. Because nothing has better effect on pulling him back to focus than the nightmare of losing his beloved jewel.

So it does work, indeed.

As Jack looks over his shoulder and views the nursemaid holding Franny-girl, he clears his throat. "You do a great job with her, as it were."

The nursemaid smiles and eyes him under her lashes. "You think so, my Lord?"

Again he swallows. "I do."

And then he leaves.

Also, somewhat glad he cannot see Angelica around. He knows just about how much that hot-tempered woman can take before no matter how much she denies it, jealousy brings the best out of her. And nothing did suit him better than heading to the gentlemen's club for the night.

Even if he probably much more urged for a good night's sleep. He also had to have some sort of a break.

Everything went smooth, he managed hitting up with Baron Peter Rothley. Again, shooting around discussions of how to claim islands and which to sell off. Monty and a few other men would join them while others remained skeptical. Jack would of course too, remain skeptical, but now as he was the person forcing the subject upon them all - he did an overly excellent job in the major of selling. Selling ideas. Selling conversations and most of all - selling coming deals.

If he never had taken the path down the road of piracy, a title of being a merchant had probably fit his traits well.

When he arrives back home, he cannot truly wait to just sleep for a long night. While he had been busy with Angelica a few nights ago, she had not really left him any room of a good night's sleep ever since. So to speak, he is facing yet another night on the couch - again.

For being late in the night, he finds himself surprised on Franny-girl being awake. And up, for that matter. Who in charge lets her stroll around at this hour?

Inside the library he decides to relax, just for a moment. With a glass of water he enjoys the softness of the armchair while he musingly thinks about all different ways he can handle Rothley, or anyone actually. With a fireplace sparkling beside him, the tiny face of Frances sneaking inside surely lights up.

With his raised glass, he pauses. The tiny girl fully pushes the door that was ajar to open further. Upon seeing Jack, she immediately smiles happily, showing off the few teeth she has grown. With the same determination only this tiny mini Teague carries, she stumbles towards Jack with her tiny steps.

His first intent is to shoo her away and go look for whomever has let the girl be awake. Which mainly can only be two people; Angelica or the nursemaid.

But upon seeing the girl's happy face, there is something that makes him refrain from it. Instead, he feels very uneasy upon the warmness he begins to feel. There is simply something about her wide and genuine smile.

When she reaches his leg, she hugs it tight for dear life and that is also when Angelica shows up in the doorway. Sort of out of breath. It comes clear that she is the one who has been up with Franny-girl.

"There you are," she breathes and relaxes against the wooden doorway. Relieved she has found the girl. She catches her breath and clears her throat as she eyes Jack. "You've been away?"

"Gentlemen's club," he speaks.

"Mhm."

"Aye."

"It was good?"

"Indeed."

There is a moment of silence, both sort of exhausted from the eventful day. Only sound comes from the sparkling fireplace, cracking the wood put in there and breaks the other peaceful silence.

Frances holds her arms out to gesture for Jack to pick her up and he obeys to her demand. And this, this is the moment that she decides to further engrave herself in the Teague couple as if this is just what she is supposed to do.

With one first word, she will have them around her finger. Even if it by her happens by no such intention.

Because she looks Jack straight into his eyes, points at him and grins.

"Daddy."

Now Jack is about to drop the girl but some fatherly inner push, instead forces him to hold her gently to him. And Angelica in the doorway jerks to turn to them.

It truly looks like Jack has seen the Kraken all over again. His eyes may as well pop.

Frances seems oblivious to what she has done, and just begins to play with the buttons on Jack's shirt. Clearly fascinated by their shimmering bling.

Angelica begins to approach them. "Did she just..?"

Frances pokes Jack's loaded stomach. "Daddy."

With her big pouty eyes, she meets his gaze again and Jack smiles nervously.

This was never supposed to happen. It has gone too far.

And he must push down the feeling this brings him best way he can. He refuses to feel anything.

"No, Franny-girl. I'm _not_ yer-."

"Daddy!" and she keeps grinning.

"Now, 'Gelica, what have we done?" he nervously lifts her to Angelica.

Warmly Angelica snuggles the girl close to her but bends to crouch beside Jack who still, terrified, is sitting in the armchair. "Her first word!" Angelica smiles and points to herself, trying to catch Frances' attention. "Frances, querida. Who am I?" she continues to point to herself. "Who is this person?"

Frances only smiles, now slightly with mischief flickering in her eyes and she points back to Jack. "Daddy."

He quite jumps in his armchair again. Oh no.

Coming back from his petrified state, Jack's ego makes a turn and suddenly begins to grow. He even grabs Franny-girl from Angelica and lifts her back to his lap.

"Franny-girl, who am I?"

And Frances grins widely. "Daddy."

"Can ye say it again, darlin'?"

"Daddy!"

It is truly a precious moment. Yet when Jack finally tears his eyes to look over to Angelica, he can see everything from this enormous pride of Frances first word. But there is also a bit of hurt in there, and he must roll his eyes for her reaction.

"C'mon, love. Ye cannot possibly be offended?"

She eyes him upset but stays silent.

"I promise ye her next word will be more beneficial for ye," Jack smiles and lets Frances bounce in his lap.

Angelica clears her throat and it is apparent she tries to hide whatever she feels of this. This grand offense of not getting called 'Mami' before Jack. And he can somehow understand her. She deserved the parental title more than him. For Jack's idea of taunting her just a bit of how he may be Franny-girl's favorite - he after all understands this is not the time for it.

With a sigh, Angelica eventually stands. "Think it's time to call it a night, sí?"

When Jack also stands, he holds back from handing Frances over as he instead pauses. He grows serious and looks carefully at the open doorway.

"Hans," he begins in a lower tone. "Can never find out about this."

Again, Angelica stays silent. She stands close to him and also glances to the doorframe to see the pitch darkness outside of it.

"He doesn't want us like this," Jack goes on. "Mark my words."

Now understanding what he means, Angelica turns her gaze back to Jack and frowns. "But what if she calls you that openly?"

"Then I need to stay away," and now he hands her over to Angelica before heading straight to the doorway. She scoffs at the gesture and quickly gets her hold corrected around the girl.

"Jack!" and she causes him to pause and turn around. "What do you mean?" she forces, honestly confused. "You're the one pointing out we're here for one thing and that only," she tries to repeat his words. "What would make Hans think any differently now?"

Jack's eye peers for a moment and with a raised forefinger he tries to save the situation. Trying to point out something she in that case must have her blind eye to.

However if she is this oblivious to the matter, is it wise of him to lay it all out?

As he understands he will not, he simply escapes the room to leave her in there. Never answering her question. But he surely does hear her next one coming.

"What would make _you_ think any differently?"

Perhaps it has been too much of a day with too many impressions. Or else he might at least should have seen Hans standing in the shadows, seeing exactly everything he was not supposed to.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, building it all up here. :-) Hope you liked the little chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you folks, again, for the support. :-) You are the best! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

Hope you will like this chapter!

* * *

 **Married**

Fading, like a flower

 **CHAPTER XV**

* * *

The tip of his bony fingers dig into Angelica's skin. Her jaw grows sore but her state is stuck in his firm hold. His eyes pierce right into hers, warningly and she reflects a challenging aura. He has had enough of her trying to ruin his plans, on how she openly plays house and is just about a corner away from risking changing Jack's ideas of this.

Any person knowing there is a problem to solve, one must firstly eye the cause.

Which now so happens to be, Angelica herself.

But how had Mister Hans, come to this conclusion to a final time, pull her inside an empty room to have a brief telling to her? An informative and decisive conclusion of what she needs to redo, what she needs to stop do and most of all - what she cannot do anymore.

It all began during Frances' first birthday celebration. With Hans' wary eye, the small traces eventually would lead up to a moment when he put two and two together. To a realization that this cannot go on forever. It slows the process and he is at the risk of Jack getting new ideas.

* * *

It is quite rather an enjoyable celebration with harmonic bubble to it all. Fancy dressed wives arriving in carriages with their husbands already partly drunk. Nursemaids came along with spoiled toddlers and children of all ages, who run around as if they are in charge. In between a wife will shout for her child to at least try to behave, yet truly no more such emotion in the voice that can be comprehended as an empathy for the poor nursemaid trying to not have their children killed.

However for Angelica, her eye is too wary of whatever Frances is up to. And if she could have decided, the nursemaid really would not have been needed anymore. The picture of a lady though is not compatible with a loving mother. Ladies are not supposed to be too attached to their children. Partly yes, but they are supposed to wave divalike to the nursemaids and have them mother their children. Their truest duty is to just organize the perfect picture of a family and it seems as if their husbands have nothing more of a duty than to never really grow up. To just be the top of a party, have most wealth, net worth and probably, mistresses.

It comes to the result though that after a glass of popped champagne, quite forced into Angelica's hand, she finds herself with relaxed shoulders and having quite a good time. Into the afternoon when some begin to head home, leaving just her so-called favorites left, they are far into a conversation mainly shooting different statements of pure bragging among each other. Quite smoothly though.

Surprisingly, she is even taken aback herself, by how with such pride, she speaks the truth of Frances's first word, 'Daddy' of Jack. Frances is such a good and sweet little girl. That is a fact spoken among the ladies and Baroness Anna Rothley is the one stealing the spotlight rather fast, to cheerfully rejoice upon the fact that Frances is the one who will be her daughter in law. It still would leave Angelica as if someone punched air out of her, yet she has learned since a long time ago how to still wear that smile as if she agrees.

A witness to her behaving well, is Jack. Even if he so sits in a lounge group further away, the men drinking their heads off, he has an eye in Angelica's direction. It is barely no use, even for himself, that he finds the image irresistible. That morning he had even pretended to sleep just so he sneakily could catch a glimpse of her getting out of bed. He absolutely hated to admit it, but for every passing moment he finds her more and further irresistible than before. He prefers denying it, how he tends to care for her. An arm out to assist her or to rest along her backrest's neck while she sits in a chair. His body would slightly be turned towards her and he unwillingly found himself in situations where he seeked her approval, as if when he dressed up or showed off Franny-girl for Angelica, or seeked her attention, like when he desperately breaks something or anything else she cares for, just to get a reaction.

He tries two things. One is to always look away when he notices she is aware of his staring.

And the other one is to try to wave away Franny-girl, as she seems to be drawn to him. For whatever reason. Lately she barely could pass him without wobbling over to him and hug his leg. Even in situations where he tried to hide, she would always find him. As if she wears this inner insight of where he is. The positive thing about that, is how it always led Angelica to him. She would come looking for Franny-girl and find her in Jack's hold. And he would taunt her, playfully, about how Franny-girl only spoke of Jack as Daddy and he clearly being her favorite. Something that indeed always got a reaction from her. She would hit his arm, clench her jaw or mutter at him in Spanish. It was fun, and both knew it was not anything he truly meant with his remarks. But fun, it was indeed, to piss her off.

Now at this birthday party, which indeed is for Franny-girl, she has managed navigating herself between guests and with fast steps escaped the nursemaid. Finding Jack in company of many other men, fathers, she immediately begins to tug his leg and call for him.

"'Addy," and her arms are out, wanting him to pick her up. "Daddy?"

He must refuse picking her up, at least in front of others. Instead a nearby piggy nobleman gestures to Jack's nursemaid. "Will you pick the girl up and actually do what you are hired for?"

The nursemaid apologetically hurries to pick the disappointed Frances up, and the girl's pouty eyes to Jack makes his stomach twist awfully much. He is not supposed to have this girl make his inner world flip like this either. And he hates to understand that he begins to certainly do get, what probably has awakened in Angelica.

Again, he finds himself staring at _her_. Angelica. How she carefully sets the porcelain teacup back down into its belonging saucer. No other person notices, but naturally him, how she almost ungraciously lets the cup slip and slide out of it. Her eyes discreetly go wide for this brief moment before she manages it in place and instead wears this false smile as one of the ladies throws a gossiping statement about another wife to her.

His vision once again, drifts to her deep eyes. She seems content, happy, even if he knows she is pretending. She genuinely appears to be happy. The way she calmly breathes, savors moments and keeps a mothering eye over Franny-girl.

And his eyes travel to her mouth, her lips. Which form that smile. And when his gaze goes further down, he must fidget and Rothley suddenly bangs his upper arm.

"Lord Teague!"

Monty is nearby and begins to cough on his drink.

For a brief second, Jack struggles tearing his gaze from her and fights on keeping his attention on Rothley.

"What does she do to you?" he wonders.

"Who?" Jack foolishly grins as if not understanding a word.

"Who?" Rothley scoffs and then laughs. "Your wife! Hasn't she given you anything for a while or what, I may ask?"

"Beg your pardon?" Jack tries to follow.

"Well, if she hasn't, better on finding yourself a fun one to entertain you at night."

Monty agrees. "Right. I know one we can invite for you at the gentlemen's club next week."

Before Jack has time to object, Rothley has it already settled. "Perfect, Monty! Excellent!"

But it is not until Rothley embarks into the topic of Caribbean islands, that Jack understands he must push the matter even further. And so on, find a specific certificate that he has inside the office room. But as he goes inside, he stops as he passes another one of their overly big lounge rooms. Angelica is inside, searching among drawers without a care of how she messes whatever is inside up.

"Lookin' for something, love?" and he cannot resist entering the room.

She quickly throws a look over her shoulder but never really stops diving into the drawers. "Yes," she says. "The necklace Hans meant you gave me for our second wedding anniversary. It's supposed to be a pearl necklace with a grand diamond hanging in the middle. That Mary lady, countess, highness, or whatever she is, outside is bragging her head off about what her husband gave her and I'm supposed to beat her at it."

It leaves Jack to smile wryly and he suddenly pulls out a tinier drawer at another one she yet has not looked into. Immediately he pulls out a box he once stumbled upon my mistake. "Ye mean this one?"

Angelica stops her search and lets her held breath out. "Thank goodness." And she aims to grab it from Jack.

Maybe it is an inner urge to have her attention, or else he cannot explain why he just must, hold the box away from her. Out of her reach. His smirk is playful as like two children playing, he holds it away as she lounges for it.

"Stop it, Jack! I don't have time for this."

When he supposedly surrenders and is about to hand it her and she wants to take it, he snatches it back.

"Give it to me! I mean it, I need it _now_!"

There is only one thing he wants, and she understands it as soon as his traveling eye has taken in every inch of her. He slightly leans todays her with his finger pointing to his cheek.

"No way," she refuses and takes a step back. Her arms fold and she frowns.

"Say ye want it, or perhaps not, eh?" his winning smirk grows.

When she has given up, running out of time, she does lean for his cheek. Although reacting quick, he has turned his head to make her end up kissing him full on his mouth.

Of course, his urge for her might have been better in control if he or at least she, had yet again been aware of Hans silently passing by the doorway and for yet once again, being a witness of them.

Because even though how much she into their kiss, mutters how much she hates Jack - she does let him push against her and even lift her bum to the backrest of a nearby couch so he more easily can hold her separated legs in place. She meets his magnetic urge, but it is definitely Jack that is the dazed partner trying to get out the most of the moment. His hand that firmly had held the box, just opens and lets it slip through his fingers down to fall onto the couch below Angelica's bottom and he much rather needs to hold onto her. It does astonish him slightly that she seems to not fight against him, even if her words tell him anything but anything positive. He has probably never heard a person hate him as much as she does, in words.

Her actions speaks otherwise though. When he understands he has to pull his face away from her, or else they will have to finish this and as result be away from the guests for much longer, confusion displays in her eyes.

"Ye look lovely," he reasons as excuse. Something he does utter whenever he needs a reason to just seek her attention, seek her presence or just be seen by her. Or as now, an excuse as of why he cannot get his hands away from her.

As in demonstration, she wipes her sleeve against her mouth, as if to wipe away any trace of him. He still smiles at her when she slides back down to the ground and pushes him lightly away from her, her palms put on his chest.

It is again as if Jack's body lives its own life, as he grabs her wrist to stop her actions to walk away from him. Gently yet steadily he brings her back to him, her back into his chest and he brings his arm around her tightly over hers. He hugs her tightly against his torso to kiss her cheek from behind and whisper. "Me wife, aye."

Her chuckle of irony is one she quite swallows. But he knows just as much as she does, that it is her way of refusing to show how she really reacts to his words.

"Jack," she at last sighs, pretending to be irritated by him and she pushes out of his embrace. However she does 'accidentally', grind her butt into his groin as she does so. Her smile she fights back is evident though. But this time she quickly snatches the box and hurries out of the room before Jack gets any opportunity to prevent her again. When he is back outside, with the correct papers laid out for Rothley to investigate, he can barely hold up the idea of how they are such a perfect image of what would be authentic. Baron Rothley cannot even realize that they are false. Mister Hans really did his job to the most perfect details. Probably why he was hired in the first place. Nevertheless it is to no use for Jack nor Angelica, that he stands hidden in a window, behind a curtain as coverage while viewing their precise movements and actions. He studies and analyzes their very exact effort, which for the moment may be a step into the right direction.

Furthermore there is no denial that Jack is way more on his wife, than he may should be. Towards the beginning of this evening, with even fewer ones left, most children are put to bed by nursemaids and only adults seeking more to celebrate stay behind. And it leaves the perfect moment for Jack, when Angelica passes by to grab ahold of her hand again.

It is Monty and another count that discuss the benefits of having more children, particularly sons, that they embark it. A few wives would join the men, slightly intoxicated by now and a bit more loose to the idea of expanding the family matter. Just using any advantage possible, specifically easier when in front of an audience, Jack gets to pull her to his lap. She cannot really disobey. Not in front of others. And she may give it to him for using situations like that against her, but he simply found it difficult not to.

"Now what do you say, love?" he grins.

"To what?" she wonders and nervously fidgets in his lap. His arm protectively lays around her and he lets Monty do the talk.

"That your husband wants a son."

She would have jerked if Jack had not had his arm to force her to lean backwards to the side of his chest.

"Oh, that is not fair, Monty!" Anna shoots to her relative by marriage. "You barely have a woman around."

This quite would not slip passed by any other woman to utter such, and barely even a man. But as she is, after all, married to Rothley - it brings out a laughter from all of them.

"Dearest Anna," Monthy bitterly yet with a playful sparkle in his eye, speaks. "Just wait for your hubby wanting the second one." To make her face go pale.

For once speaking up for his wife, Rothley does put his cousin in place. The differ in attention brings Angelica the opportunity to in the corner of her eyes to eye Jack. But it is when he silently whispers, "It'd be fun to 'ave one, aye?"

That she shoots back as if someone had hit Jack's head with a heavy brick.

"Have you gone mad?!" she must hiss and silence herself to not have any eavesdroppers.

But Jack again, childishly wants her attention by trying to catch her eye contact. "Why? Is that too much for a husband to ask for?"

"It _is_!" she snorts but falters in her tone when his finger reachers her cleavage. He actually fingers on the diamond hanging in the pearl necklace that she previously was looking for. It is awfully apparent that he just uses this as coverage for just having his hand at an inappropriate place. His hand is brushing against the softness of her bosom, and when she meets his eye, he can see that she warns him silently. But he refuses to stop. And she cannot make him. Which makes him smirk.

He can see by her eye that she silently questions him, puzzled if he just acts or if her being scared to death is in terms. His eyes must have darkened or else Angelica would not have shot him, "Never."

"Why not? We already got one, eh."

Before in disbelief, standing up to pretend having an errand inside to do, she has to lean down back to him to hiss, "Now who is the one playing house?"

But for her unfortunate moment, Hans had seen everything. Perhaps not grasped the words from the distance. But he certainly had seen enough of their interaction. Which was true enough for him to understand the difference between the couple acting false versus genuine. And things have gotten too genuine for his approval.

And while the missus may just enter a random picked chamber to ventilate, have a break, it is the one which doors Hans decides to close behind him. At first her reaction is nothing but to just look over her shoulder and notify his presence.

But as if his tone is under his breath, "Angelica," she certainly does turn fully around. He is serious, angry, for something. And when he quite leaps for her, she even reacts by taking a step back.

"Hans?"

"What do you think you are doing?" he forces.

She does not understand what he refers to, but enough to comprehend that he holds a grand anger.

When she aims to get out of there, he has kicked a furniture in the way to block her way and to harshly grab her jawline, steadily hold her in place. It is all an intimidating gesture and when she tries to wince he just tightens it until it hurts.

"You stop doing this," he warns. "Do not even try me, Angelica."

Even in a case if she would have wanted to answer, she could not.

"I have seen you lately. Your idea of turning Jack's ideas. Don't test me, woman."

She swallows but keeps staring into his eyes.

"I find you trying to change Jack's focus one more time, and I'll behead the girl right in front of you."

"You wouldn't -."

"Try me." And he lets go of her.

As soon as his grip has loosened, he leaves the room. He tries not to frown, not to show how he feels. Instead his jaw continues to be clenched and he marches to a room he uses as office himself. He cannot have that woman risking to ruin things anymore. And he is willing to kill for it.

But to not even have her reason to work against him, he harshly sits down behind his desk, angrily unfolding an empty paper. His feather moves along it as he writes.

There is one person he needs to have around, to stop this madness. To break the bubble of this, make them refocus and leap way closer towards a simple and easy signature. That is after all everything he is asking for.

One to break things off not between the Teague couple itself, but to the persons behind the masks - Angelica and Jack.

One person he needs to have knocking on their door as soon as possible.

And that would be - _Armando_.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, guess Hans never really has been the definition of a gentleman, has he?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you again for the kind support!** And most of all, thank you for not getting mad for the typos I have among the chapters. As mentioned many times before in my other stories, I tend to write late in the night, which sometimes makes me not having the best vision but rather a blurry one. Specially when I edit so many times back and forth and a letter disappears along the way. ;-) Just wanted to say thank you!

 **Okay folks, drama is on!**

And just a little "info" - this story is not written to be one of those ideas of how a Pirates of the Caribbean number 6 or 7 could be like. There is just too little action and adventure written in here for it to be believable. I just wanted to write a dramatic outtake of Jack and Angelica's life after the (lastest) movie. ;-)

 **Here comes the next chapter, hope you will like reading it. :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter XVI**

The Sweet Love Story That is All You'll Ever See

 **MARRIED**

* * *

"Marriage license," Jack reads as he by mistake has found the piece of paper. It is a dusty thick paper with fine black inky words with capital letters across it. His name with title stands fine at the top with Angelica's name adjoined, just below. For this brief second, he feels something pull in him for such a sight. Maybe because the idea of this has been so unlikely, that when he finally gets to witness it, he can barely get a grip of the reality of it.

But it does make his head spin. Oh, it bloody does, aye.

Intentions were to find a file of certificates of owning Grenada. In his other hand he holds an apple which he sloppy eats from. Devouring the juices as if he never has seen this fruit before. Hans would palm his face by this sight, but due no audience around, he keeps his senses together this particular afternoon. What Jack does not know, is his unwilling image of angering two pirates when he clearly has ticked of one already.

"Yes," Mister Hans speaks. "The church's archive obtains yet another one reaffirming this. Your marriage."

"Why?" Jack nosily retorts while laying it back to continue look for the right certificate.

As always very serious, Mister Hans finds the questions not too entertaining to answer. So he replies the shortest and informative one he can form. "Safety reasons."

Finding the answer not truly interesting in the end in any case, Jack quickly lets go of these thoughts anyhow.

Captain Jack Sparrow is an immensely street smart man. It has been the benefit of his survival for many years, perhaps for a lifetime when he thinks of it. And it means he has an intuition probably stronger than others. Specifically for people he actually has around.

Someone like Angelica Teach.

Which means that when she enters the room, he can see right away that something is wrong. How her mouth opens when she at last has found Jack, but closes it upon understanding Mister Hans is also present. That however goes by Jack and he never grasps it.

"Going to present the certificate to the baron," Jack speaks and just assures she simply has entered the room to have some late afternoon tea or something. Her chest makes larger motions as she breathes deeply, clearly nervous of what she wants to regard. She seems to want something, again, but Jack has left the room, deeply in thought before she even gets the chance to speak. Once again, she is alone with Mr Hans.

The lurking supervisor waits for Jack's departure before he opens his mouth. "So, if I may have interpreted you rightfully - you are willing to spill to Mister Sparrow, Angelica?"

Even if his words may not be harmful, his tone tells otherwise. While her eye can appear challenging, her backing steps reveal something else. Mister Hans sits upon a position where he literally, or almost can do whatever he pleases and she is definitely not.

"I wanted to talk to you," she opens, pushing down all ideas of a monster hiding in this bony feature of a nobleman. She may hate Jack in some sort of ways. Oh, she does. But the hatred she carries for Hans is way different. As if being two completely different emotions, even if both are nothing but hatred.

Hatred for both men for having such a power of her. Jack for having her around his finger and Mister Hans for having her _life_ around that finger.

Hans gestures to an armchair but keeps on standing himself, eventually adding folded arms to his posture.

Her Spanish touch to her words grow with each word spoken in frustration as she goes on accusing Hans. "You said you wanted us to act as a family, in love and all there is. I do!"

" _Act_ , indeed, Angelica," Hans points out. "Act! But you're not acting anymore."

She snorts. "Certainly are!" but it does not come out as assuring as she had intended, nor does Hans seem to buy it by his expression. He needs to control her, tighten the invisible reins he has around her. With just a jerk, he can have her right where he wants her and being an independent woman with a strong will, was never a favorable ability Hans thought of her. "Anyhow, how would it even change anything? Affect you, Governor Milton or whatever cause we're here for to begin with."

Now Hans harshly approaches her again. And he leans down to almost her level, yet towers over her and has his face dangerously close to her. He looks like an angered bull. His hands cramp into the sides of the armchair she sits on to prevent her from leaving. Again, a very intimidating gesture to her.

"How it would change?" Hans questions, repeating her words as if she is delusional. "Miss, _dearest_ ," oh sarcastic much? "Angelica. It changes _everything_!" Now he is quite spitting words. "If you idiots start to rethink the situation, postpone getting Governor Milton what he wants, or simply decide not to do it because you are too happy in this false bubble you are supposed to eventually leave - you. are wrong. Governor Milton and I representing him will get humiliated enough -."

She still refuses and pushes. "But Frances is innocent in this!"

With a push, he forces himself back from her. To stand straight. "She is, Miss Angelica. But you carry the knowledge as much as I do, that getting rid you or that Sparrow doesn't help me and Governor Milton approach the island he desires to have as his."

Angelica keeps staring at him. If looks could kill she would have had to bury many people. But Hans earned such a grand glare from her he even would have been forced to dig his own grave.

"Frances is just a puppet for this false illusion, nothing more," and she has to take a deep breath to calm her nerves down while Hans speaks. "This is escalating, Miss Teach. And I don't approve of where we're heading."

If Jack had not reentered the room by then, unaware of course, but to prevent their conversation to continue, Angelica has no idea what she or Mister Hans may would have spit out to each other. Consequences would have been far grander than what actually happened to say the least.

Jack himself is deep in thought as he searches among shelves for the certificate and he mumbles something of taking the wrong one. At first he does not notice the painful silence nor tension between Hans and Angelica. But at last he stops his action upon it and has raised eyebrows. He turns to them and wonders.

"What be ye doing here?"

With Angelica quite numb, she does a tryout of speaking when she opens her mouth. But Hans is too fast to shut her down.

"I just wanted to gather you for breakfast tomorrow. There is something I will inform you." And with that, Hans leaves. Again, Jack completely misses the warning eye Hans discreetly shoots Angelica on his way out. If Jack never had been too occupied browsing the lines of the paper certificate, he would have noticed Angelica trying pull herself together, gathering herself as if trying to tell him something.

Her hands remain clasped together and her look on him stays the same before she eventually understands she has found herself speechless. So she goes and heads for Frances instead.

This is also something he would have been able to point out if he had not been too into the bubble of his work. All afternoon was spent in his office room, dark furniture suiting the aura of the house quite well. Dullness from the weather outside only added to it.

When he skipped dinner due his flow in work, Angelica carefully would enter his office, trying to gain his attention. She was quietly sneaking around the house, mainly trying to hide from Hans's overly prying. And she did manage to navigate herself to Jack's office unnoticed by anyone.

"I have to talk to you."

When he at last breaks his attention from a map to meet her deep eyes, he understands there is something different about her. She seems to struggle. Like she is battling on a matter inside. Something is clearly troubling her but whatever that is, she will come to the conclusion to just falsely force a smile. Instead of speaking her mind, she has reconsidered before even embarking on telling him. She just ends up letting go of the breath she had held.

What is going on?

Jack sets the map aside and eyes her carefully. "Love?"

"Just wanted to say that Frances seemed to ask for you," she lies. It could have been true though, as Frances does say his title of being a father quite all the time. But knowing her for so many years, he understands there was something else she had intended on bringing up. While for some reason, changed her mind.

Nodding slowly, Jack still tries to read her inner world as a book with the tightest lock around it. In other words, an impossible book to read for the person she refuses unlock herself to.

"Tell her goodnight then," Jack eventually responds and continues to search in her for a clue of what she truly wants. "It be quite late, and a girl like her should be asleep by now. Don't ye think, aye?"

She takes a deep breath and seems to smile, sadly? "I guess so. Will you be up late?"

He really should have asked her about what was going on. But he never did. Instead he just answered her question.

"Probably."

And with her nod, she would give up and gently speak, "Goodnight then," before leaving him for his late night work. If he by then had known that he never in the morning would get the chance of pushing the matter out of her, he would probably have stopped her right here to hear her out. For all the hours throughout the night. But he did not.

Without knowing it yet, he did lose the chance and he did let it slip right through his fingers.

Because he returns his attention to his papers, maps and files and tries to figure out what he will do next. As soon as he has retrieved his Pearl. First of all he would avenge Joshamee Gibbs. Not too harshly. It is after all his friend. But a little punishment for putting Jack into this would be well suited for his first mate to experience. Just a little.

And then he would embark the idea of a rumored island somewhere in the Pacific where he had heard many ships stealing gold had sunk. Getting coins and tons of gold would help him relax for a few months, or in best cases, years to just celebrate and have fun. Even though he knows just as much as anybody that it would probably make him bored after just a couple of weeks. He seeks adventure all the time. That is his curse.

When he browses the certificates of Grenada and St Lucia he also looks on the written contract ready for Rothley's signature. How on earth will he make this intelligent and nasty baron ever give away this island he is responsible for? How will he make a baron give away this island that belongs to the British crown?

He is running out of time and it is his job to fix it.

Almost around sunrise Jack feels his heavy eyelids and decides to call it a night. He retreats to his bedroom with heavy steps and is partly asleep as soon as he forces himself upstairs. The image of Angelica still triggers his mind with question marks and his intention is to have a talk with her. Seeing her peacefully sleep in bed, head softly buried in the majestic white pillow with a bit of orange burning sunlight on her face, slipped from a window, he changes his mind of waking her up rather quickly.

Softly he instead sits down on his side and leans towards her. Gently he removes a strand of hair from her face and intently eyes her peaceful face. She looks dazzling. She always has, and probably will forever, for him.

In between, he remembers how much time has passed since they used to live like a couple. So many years. They used to be young adults, quite fooling around. Even so when they met on different occasions afterwards. But they are no kids anymore. They are grown ups.

Instead of waking her up, he focuses on laying down beside her and going to sleep himself. His intention was all along to talk to her in the morning.

It was.

But when he wakes up, she is already gone. It is strange how this bed can feel this large without her. Yet in situations where they try to behead each other, the bed cannot get any smaller.

Muffled voices come from somewhere outside. Either way from the hallway just outside their bedroom, or downstairs. He cannot tell. By ringing in this bell when feeling ready, he has all of these butlers entering his room to assist him into a suitable clothing of the day.

Another day has embarked, and perhaps he already feels it in his gut that something is about to happen. He cannot put his finger on what, but the feeling within is threateningly there anyhow. Everything from his fine pants, shining shoes to a brushed appearance is in order before he leaves the adjoined dressing room to this grand master bedroom.

While Angelica sips on a cup of tea, a watchful eye of Frances getting fed by their nursemaid, it is Hans's intense stare that brings Jack to have a peering eye at their supervisor. He is up to something, that much is clear. Yet deciding not to ask for it, Jack sits down at the table and reaches for a croissant. Now he tends to be able to eat whatever he likes, whenever he prefers to, but having everything rightfully served in front of him like this is definitely something that has spoiled him in his adult years. It will be different to accustom back to his true lifestyle. As much he can admit.

Truthfully there are many things he will find hard to leave behind and re-accustom to. Many things, aye, but one person or maybe two in particular that he will have a specific difficulty in accustom away from.

He has to swallow and aims for a bottle of rum. He knew from the start what he was in for. He cannot back now.

Around the time of this silent breakfast that the nursemaid excuses herself to go to Frances' playroom with the toddler, Hans decides to lean to one of the windows. He pushes the curtains aside to peek at something. Now Jack nor Angelica can see much but a glimpse of a fancy carriage approaching their estate.

"A visitor," Jack comments with quite disinterest and Hans clears his throat.

"So it seems."

There is this change in the air that brings Angelica to pause. She says nothing but reacts with her intuition of an odd thug in her. When she turns to Jack, who seems oblivious to the matter, she carefully takes a new hold of her cup of tea.

"I've decided to bring a friend to you," Hans informs and forces Angelica let go of her uptight state of mind. "He will act as Jack's cousin."

Carefully Angelica brings her hot cup of tea to her lips and sips on it. Jack munches on his marmalade croissant and cannot really throw another care in the world of what Mister Hans has up his sleeve.

"Gibbs?" Jack thinks aloud in between sloppy bites. He even licks his fingers, totally not nobleman-like. But before he gets to continue his quick vision of how fun he and Gibbs can have at the gentlemen's club together, he loses his croissant from his hand.

And Angelica has her cup barely saved with her quick reaction as it lands down onto the saucer with a porcelain thud.

Salazar.

Standing grand with this Spanish pride in the doorway as if he belongs to the estate and has lived there for years. As if he cannot see the absolute absurdness of being present in the same room as Jack. The absurdness of being in the same world as Captain Jack Sparrow?

The absurdness of being alive?

Jack is up at once, ready to strike when Angelica gasps and so on brings him to a hold. "Oh my..," and her hand goes for her chest in an overly dramatic gesture. "Armando? Is it really you?"

These words are everything for Jack to put two and two together.

Come again?

Did she say Armando?

Salazar?

Salazar is Armando?

Oh for the love of bloody..!

He cannot be? Or can he?

Does she have any infernal idea? At all?

This cannot be happening?

He must be dreaming, aye? Having a nightmare.

He needs to wake up.

Wake up, Jack. Wake up, now. It is about bloody time to wake up.

He has to look between them and it is as everything goes in slowmotion.

Returning to Salazar, he is ready to face this but gets stopped upon Salazar's attention on Angelica. He looks at her as if she the apple of his eye, as if he knows her. As if he knows her in the ways that Jack does.

As if she holds not Salazar's fullest attention - but _only_ attention.

"Angelica, mi amor." And he aims to hug her. Which he does. Arms out to hug her tight to his broad body.

There is this instinct in Jack that needs to tear Salazar away from her. He is nothing but pure danger for her. Hell, he is bloody danger for Jack, let alone Angelica?!

How did this happen?

How did they meet?

Why is Angelica hugging Salazar?

Why is Salazar looking at her like that?

Why are they looking like an infernal bloody couple?!

What the actual bloody hell is going on?

But he finds himself absolutely numb to the scenario. Because of how closely Angelica hugs him, and how he partly lifts her up from the ground and swings her in a circle as he chuckles. How they seem to be in absolute bubble together that has no idea of whoever or whatever sees them.

As Salazar does so, having her in the air, his gaze at last meets Jack while smelling her hair, purposely talking to him through a look. And his eyes say everything. And they do pop the slowmotion bubble Jack was forced into.

And now Jack lounges for a nearby sword hanging on wall, without a care in the world ready to. challenge him.

"Let her go, Salazar."

Acting, oh bloody hell acting, Armando Salazar sets a confused Angelica down. She stays in his embrace as she looks to Jack, truly confused.

The situation is impudent enough for her to even dare questioning him. "What are you doing, Jack?" As if he, Jack Sparrow, is the person that deserves and needs to answer an interrogation. As if Jack Sparrow is the person doing something wrong.

As if Jack is the one who is not supposed to be there.

What is going on?

He still sees nothing but this ghost of Salazar. The person that should be buried somewhere on the bottom of the sea. At least, this is the last place this excuse of a man should be at. Anywhere but near Jack.

Anywhere but near Angelica.

Jack motions for her to step aside. "He is dangerous, love," he informs her, trying to bang the words into her. She appears just puzzled by him so he turns his decisive tone to Armando Salazar. "Let her go, Salazar."

But only confusion displays in his acting and gentle face. "Pardon?"

"Love, get away from him."

Angelica clears her throat. "Take the sword down, Jack. This is Armando." And she dares to act as if she is embarrassed by Jack trying to challenge her gentle suitor.

"Salazar," Jack corrects.

"Yes, Armando Salazar," Angelica agrees, obviously not getting it. She stays by his side and Jack does not know what makes him go more insane than this sight.

That Armando Salazar clearly never died.

That he obviously is back in Jack's life.

That he has manipulated himself into Angelica's or that he probably will have a grip around them all?

What is worse? Not even Jack would be able to answer that.

All Jack can see is the steady hold Salazar has on her upper arm, even on her lower arm, as he keeps Angelica tight to him. And the worst part is that she even seems to let him. As if HE is the one protecting Angelica from Jack?!

The irony of the situation is almost provoking Jack to burn up from inside.

Oh that bloody privateer of a moron..!

"Angelica," and Jack tries to approach them, swallowing his desperation for her to listen to him. Now, it is Hans stopping them. Bringing the trio out of their argument.

"Mister Sparrow," he gains his attention. "This is Armando Salazar, Angelica's… suitor, sort of."

Suitor?

Ah, just let Jack challenge this Salamander-idiot once and for all!

"Soon to be fiancé," Salazar fills in. "We intend on marrying each other when fate lets us."

His eyes turn to Angelica, that seems yet again, to struggle with something. Now, having enough of this, Jack snatches her out of Salazar's embrace.

"Jack?!" she exclaims confused as she gets forced behind him, Jack blocking anyone to reach her. "Jack, stop it." And she pushes herself forward to return to Armando, an eye she quickly exchanges with Mister Hans.

Adding to nothing but this chaotic breakfast, the nursemaid hurries inside the room. "Oh, forgive me my lady if I interrupt something - but I would ask for your kindness of witnessing Frances run steadily for a very first time."

Angelica's lips part as she finds herself speechless of what to do, a war inside on what to say but just leaves with the nursemaid as quick as the staff member had appeared in the first place.

By now, Hans is about to close the doors and steps out to have nobody eavesdrop on them, a prying eye nor anybody to interrupt them. Now he needs a serious conversation before things get out of hand. Two alpha males inside the same room, obviously he must have understood that was not the best of ideas. Yet Angelica's magnetic power on Jack and nothing else had brought him to come to this resulting conclusion of this after all, being the necessary arrangement.

Jack Sparrow and Armando Salazar keep their distance to a safe space in case any of them would rethink.

Jack very aware of any motion this Armando Salazar does, in case the ill-tempered Spaniard may try to kill him. And Salazar, equally aware of Jack's every motion in case the angered pirate captain would have had enough of him.

"How are ye even alive?" Jack wonders. "Didn't Hector kill ye enough?"

Salazar only has a wry grin threaten at the corner of his mouth. "You saw me… ¿Cómo se dice?..," he speaks. "Dying, El Sparrow?"

Jack never tears his gaze from Salazar's gloating posture. No, he had never seen Salazar die. He never witnessed it. Only what he believed, as he saw Salazar fall into the depths of the ocean.

"The eye can be deceptive," Salazar continues to speak. "And I've waited so long for this moment."

As Jack again considers lounging at him, Hans returns back into the room and only gestures for Jack and Armando to sit down. He himself rounds the table and stands along the long side of it, having each man on each end of it - as far from each other as physically possible.

"Mister Armando Salazar has been kind enough to attend this most important mission. To enter this false bubble. And he shall play the part of being your cousin Jack."

It brings Jack to snort. "How come? Because of my Spanish part of the family? Where? Be it my pretended half cousin who met a priest in Tortuga who thus plopped out the ugly face of this man?" And Jack earns a glare from Salazar. "Least make it the slightest believable."

Jack mutters the latter adding part. "And the baby got run over by horses two three times."

By now, Salazar is the provoked one standing up and ready to lounge for Jack. It has Hans quick to stand straight and slam his fist for another time into the table. He should have perhaps considered this happening, but he never realized again, what a handful of additional job it would lead him to. When he has both men seated, he brings his tender hand to gently rub it. He has slammed the table for too many times and now it begins to grow bruised.

"You have no idea," Jack speaks to Hans. "What you. have done. What a dangerous man you've brought into this. Someone won't come out alive of this. And I refuse having Angelica under the same roof as of this Salamander."

Hans shakes his head, in belief Jack simply acts upon jealousy. "Armando, you will be named Teague too. You are half English from a descendant and have lived in the Caribbean for a long time, now visiting your cousin, Lord Jack Teague."

"A lord?" Salazar sarcastically wonders. He eyes Jack's every part. "Dare to agree you'd never fit for any higher title. It'd be too obvious when you cannot play that part."

The man had the nerve, but Jack simply has to smile as response. He truly is so mad he cannot do anything but to smile.

And he just thought moments ago that Mister Hans was the man he hated the most?

Fate has its ways of playing with him, he can say as much.

"This be a bad idea, Hans, mark my words," Jack says.

As if in fact listening to Jack, Hans seems to consider as he then turns back to Salazar. "Perhaps Jack is right, Mister Salazar. That you'd better fit as Angelica's cousin, rather than Jack's."

Gloatingly, Salazar wears this smug face. "But then how, Señor Hans, would I be able to hit on her?"

Again, Jack feels his blood boil. "What are ye even here for? Killing me? I'd challenge ye. I'd challenge ye right 'ere, right now."

But Salazar only shakes his head in amusement. "No," he chuckles. "To take my woman back."

As if missing the last part in his deep thinking and analyzing, Hans speaks up again with his final words spoken as law itself. "True," he agrees and then nods. "It's settled then. Mr Armando Salazar will be, Jack, your cousin Armando Teague. Do we have an accord, _gentlemen_?"

Oh this is a real struggle. And Jack fights with every nerve he has to agree to this. Hans only needs to mention his beloved vessel, "The Pearl," for him to give up. To let Hans know that he is on to this. Because he truly is forced. He has no other option. But he certainly needs to warn Angelica, and he certainly needs to speed up this process.

Armando is already agreeing and Hans poking his forefinger into an unfolded paper causes Jack to implode. It is a painted image of the Pearl and Hans slides the paper over to him.

Because he knows, that when he does so, Jack cannot do anything but to agree to whatever Hans suggests.

* * *

 **A/N: Always thought it would be 'fun' to play with the idea of Jack, Angelica and Salazar and I guess this is the nice part of writing. ;-)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you again for the support. Happy to see that you still read this story. :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter XVII**

What is Love?

 **MARRIED**

* * *

Spanish cousin Armando Teague?

What moron will buy such nonsense?

They do not resemble at all.

Captain Jack Sparrow, is a charming, intelligent man that can get anything he wants.

While Saldovar.., or is it Salvador? No, Salamander…? - Ah, Salazar, is nothing but a peasant loser in disguise of a distinguished man. How on earth can anyone think of them as alike? As two men coming from the same relatives.

What idiot in the world would buy such a lie?

Having to balance keeping the false life of living like a family-man a la nobleman while at the same time taking small steps into just finishing this bubble off so he can return to his life, was one thing.

But to now have to look out for Mister Spaniard Salazar is another thing. Truly he has no idea of what has flung into Mister Hans for thinking this is a good idea. Probably because he does not know. And obviously just thinks of this idiotic man of a so-called privateer, as a true gentleman that simply does 'the right thing', which would mean to be here for Angelica.

The matter does drive Jack up the wall. How is he supposed to be living in the same house as this... assassin? Eh? Who has thought of that?

Who?

Given any chance, he will try to have Jack dead.

Sitting behind his desk inside his office, he musingly fingers on his beard. Behind him is a grand window, revealing raindrops falling heavily to the ground, creating an illusion of gray dullness outside.

It somehow mirrors his inner world. This immensely defective idea of bringing his wishful murderer into the house changes things.

Or… maybe the idea of killing him is not the final goal Salazar has after all. If he wanted to really, truly, kill Jack, he could have had the chance already.

And if he is smart enough, perhaps he understands that to kill Jack can never be sufficient. It can never be fulfilling enough for a person hating the other, to just simply get rid of the hated one. To kill Jack.

But rather to kill what he cherishes the most.

Which would be the beloved Black Pearl, or…

He swallows, straightens his back and tries to shake the blurry thought away from getting stuck in his mind.

No.

Because he does not love.

He does not, ever, love a person, does he, aye?

No. Captain Jack Sparrow never loves anything but the Black Pearl.

And he never cherishes anything more than the bloody Pearl, aye, does he? No, he does not. His beloved Pearl is the apple of his eye. His everything.

No person can ever compete against this.

Right?

Yet does Armando Salazar know that?

And the greater and bigger question; why else would he of all women in the world, have chosen to go after the single one Jack would offer his own life for?

Mister Hans has no idea how harder he just made everything. Higher stakes, oh bloody yes.

If only Jack would learn to return to his old thoughts, which mainly consisted of nobody's happiness but his own - everything would be solved. There would never be a catch on him. And he would be free.

There would be nothing that could be held against him.

There is no cause to try to deny it, because he knows as much as anybody else, that there certainly is a catch on him. Unfortunately.

He swore to never end up there. But he had.

And now he would have to fix it.

Again.

Always him.

Why cannot anybody else for once organize a suitable result? Why is it always him that has to clean up whatever mess there is, choose path and sort of carpet it?

Yet no matter how much he so desires for someone else, to fix this. He knows that this is in the end up to him, and only himself to be fixed. While he knows Angelica, he knows she rarely finds the negative attributes in people.

God that woman had no idea what she made him into.

Speaking of which. When he sees her figure passing by the open doorway, he must call out for her. Quickly he brings himself to the doorway and has her turning around further away. She seems troubled, her gaze bringing her to calmness once her eyes land upon him. The attire she wears can be classified as casual for a fancy Londoner lady. But for her, the pirate woman Angelica, she looks very dressed up in this white dessert of a dress.

Even if it is just a matter of many hours since he was truly alone with her, experiences with these many new impressions cause him to believe it could have been ages. And it brings him to gesture for her to go inside his office, with a watchful gaze down the hallway to make sure nobody sees before he closes the door after them.

This time he wastes no more of it to dance around what he will regard. "Stay away from that man."

Obviously this is not the right way to direct her. Because it brings her to a defensive aura at once, with an attacked sigh in disbelief.

"No, I mean it," Jack warns. "That man is dangerous."

Apparently she does not believe a word of what comes out of his mouth. "For you," her Spanish accent rings. "Any man is that tries to woo me."

Now he huffs. Really? She is going down that road? Really Angelica?

Lord she frustrates him. Cannot she just for one time during her lifetime, consider his words to be truthful?

Why does she always question him?

How has he deserved that?

"That man gave me my Sparrow name," he aims to convince her. "For ages he has tried to bring me to the bottom of the sea, bury me below soil, savvy? He cannot be trusted."

She still listens to him with a death ear but rolls her eyes. Instead her focus begins to travel to examine things inside the room as if she has better things to think about. As if whatever Jack says is as if spoken by a neglected child that tells too many stories.

"Angelica, listen to me," Jack approaches her and has her against the wall, hand under her chin to make her intently give him her undivided attention. "He has ye in a way to get to me. Ye must see that, aye?"

Growing in anger, she leaves his gentle hold and eyes him with disbelief. How dare he tell her she is nothing but a useful item between the men? "You're the most self centered person I've ever met."

"That can be."

"That's not a compliment," she admonishes. "Everything, Sparrow, isn't about you."

Jack though remains firm. "This be about me. This, love, be 'bout nothing but bloody Salazar getting back at me for killing him years ago and trapping him in the Devil's Triangle."

By now all she does is to chuckle in this state of disbelief she refuses to leave. "Impressive. Someday teach me this fantasy-mind of yours and I'll have endless stories to tell Frances."

"This isn't funny, Angelica. This be a serious matter, mark my words," Jack cannot stress this enough. "He's using you."

"Oh, please!"

"Aye! You be nothing to him but an expanded part to pick on me."

He never realizes that as he speaks his mind, fearing for her and gently caring, he is uttering very harsh words and she becomes nothing but offended. His idea of looking out for her definitely backfires as she by now slaps his cheek.

Ow.

She bites away at him and leaves. "How dare you say that?"

Oh, bloody hell, fantastic!

She storms out of the room and slams the door closed after her.

Now he has Angelica mad at him. Just what he needed.

This is precisely what the last thing he needed.

And she will just run straight into the arms of her future murderer.

Things cannot go any better.

What has he, again, done to deserve this?

Should he just let her? He does not care for her anyhow. And maybe she is right, that he is the delusional part?

Oh for the love of... of course no.

No, no, no! He cannot let her.

Because he would not be able to stand living through knowing he should and could have stopped her.

Ugh, and that is probably what Salazar long ago has already understood.

Goddamnit he has underestimated Salazar.

When he rushes out of the room, ready to quickly snatch Angelica, she is already gone. Before deciding to turn the house upside down, he pulls himself together.

He throws a look at the grand clock to understand it is dinner time soon anyhow. Which will force her down to the dining room and meaning he does not have to summon her as she hates. He has barely any cards left on her and cannot waste any of the few that are left.

Unfortunately this also means Armando Salazar attending the most private moment of the day. Even if Mister Hans tends to attend, also in company of the nursemaid feeding Franny-girl, Jack feels some sort of privacy due the less presence of maids, butlers and servants in general. Only a staff member serving dinner would show up in the slip of moments, together with the chef presenting the courses.

And Jack is very aware of precisely everything. Any single detail of the room. Any new piece brought to decorate the top of a furniture. Any movement of Armando Salazar. Anything, anywhere. All the time, on his alert.

And Armando has bettered on his perfume, his hair is neatly in place and his white fine attire almost makes Jack go blinde by brightness.

There is this bitter exchange of a glance between them. What has the fool dressed up for?

Jack does not want to think about it. He would probably have thrown a remark or two to this excuse of a man, but refrains from it once Hans enters in tow of the nursemaid carrying Franny-girl.

Armando grabs ahold of the cutlery knife set for him, and at once Jack does the same. Nobody takes a note of this and it offers the men to have their silent banter of who scares whom the most.

They do not get to have this noiseless fight for long before Angelica, the queen herself enters the room. Jack could have been the one dropping his knife in pure bliss of such a sight. But as Armando does so, Jack instead responds by holder his one much tighter, jaw clenching and understanding the reaction Armando has is not justified at all.

The desperation to make this woman understand what truly lies behind Salazar's eyes almost make Jack go insane. Upon Mister Hans suddenly noticing Jack's tight hold, he discreetly gestures for him to just drop it. And Jack is forced to do so. He does so, but so on makes his second mistake against Armando Salazar. The first one obviously being firing up Angelica to hate him.

The second one is being too busy silently hating on Armando that he never understands that Angelica chooses to sit down beside Armando rather than beside Jack. Now, he could have played the husband-card, but not when she already is about to sit down with Armando who gently pulls her chair out.

Honestly?

She so did not?!

Did she just sit down beside Armando?

Choosing HIM over JACK?

What the...?!

What is she doing?

And why is she giving Armando that eye?

Why is she nervously eying Hans? And why is Hans eying her with pride?

Why in hell does Armando smile like that to Angelica? Oh, how could she sit down beside him?

She and Jack are a team? Are they not? How can she just do that?

This cannot just happen. He cannot let it.

Armando Salazar reaches out his hand to the nursemaid and presents himself, as Jack's cousin. Clearly the nursemaid gets flattered by a flirtatious comment he throws. And Jack tries to read Angelica's emotion for this. But he finds it impossible.

If Jack is known for being a flirt, which she so happens to hate - but Armando Salazar, ah fine - he can do whatever HE bloody wants and she is fine with that?

Dinner is awfully pleasant though. And it quite buggers Jack to his bones. Mister Hans is pushing topics and the nursemaid even engages, her probably being innocently oblivious to the stony tension between the 'Teagues'. Angelica for tensing up against Jack, Jack for tipping on eggshells around her, inwardly raging on Salazar and Salazar himself to provokingly touching Angelica in front of Jack as if to show his power. Never in so-called inappropriate ways though, regarding the others that need to buy the idea of him simply being Jack's innocent and gentle cousin coming from Caribbean. The fact that he is… -

Jack can honestly puke on the word.

\- Suitor, cannot be noticed by the others, and it seems as if as much sense has at least gotten knocked into that big fat head of Salazar's.

"The gentlemen's club tonight," Hans comments as he takes another bite of angus.

"Yes," Jack mutters. He does not want to go. He does not want to leave the two of them alone in this house. And that is not a reaction of jealousy, but a fear of having a pirate-hater as Salazar alone with a piratess. A piratess Jack himself happens to care for awfully much.

Aye, he bloody does.

And maybe… Jack takes a large swig of his overly grand glass of wine, completely forgetting how to drink like a nobleman - a hint of envy may in there somewhere.

"Salaz..," his words die as everyone except for the nursemaid at one jerks his way, raised eyebrows and frozen postures as if Jack would ruin the cover of Salazar. He quickly understands his mistake and recovers fast. "Armando, ye'd come too."

Now Angelica chuckles. "No, dear. Armando wouldn't."

And Armando joins her smile, but yet to induce an incitement in Jack. "What this lovely woman says."

This leads Angelica's mouth to trigger into another smile and Jack considers just throwing his glass across the table right at once.

"I think you should," Jack speaks. "And you will," he decides over the table. "My friends surely would want to meet you."

Even Mister Hans grows something between shocked and impressed by Jack's tone of authority. Perhaps that is also why precisely Jack had been chosen for this. He can fill in any disguise with his street-smartness, manipulating any situation for his own benefit. Question is to just make sure Jack remains on the same page as oneself. Which Hans had struggled with, but understood was a necessary input from himself.

"Cousin," Armando smiles but speaks between gritted teeth. "I have travelled long, and would appreciate some rest."

Mister Hans eyes the event but keeps on eating. "Sounds reasonable," he admits.

But Jack is not finished yet. Particularly when Armando dares continuing his selling of remaining home. "I'm sure your divine wife can make sure I behave while you're gone."

Angelica gets no chance to respond before Jack quickly retorts. "But I, cousin, being a host and offering a room for you to stay at as a guest - would be immensely offended if you dismissed this proposal."

Mister Hans's eyebrows go up. Clearly he had underestimated Jack's moves. Salazar definitely is cornered, and not even Angelica can save him from that. Not while the nursemaid is present. Being naive and unaware of the metaphors of the evening, she breaks her attention for a while from Frances to nod assuringly to Armando.

"Oh, Mr Teague, I've heard so many stories of this club. It appears as if any man attending these events are in love with them. I am sure you would too, if I may reveal the reputation that surely has reached even my ears."

Why now, Jack knew he would be able to count on this nursemaid some day. That she would come in handy. And she definitely did enough for a lifetime tonight. Without thinking he does wink to her, earning a blush from her as she returns her attention to Franny-girl. However he does notice Angelica's stare in the corner of his eyes.

The event is won, and Hans must discreetly have his mouth in a straight line, revealing to Salazar that he needs to take the offer.

"Very well," Armando bitterly has to obey. Clearly he is no greater fan than Jack of surrender. "When are we leaving?"

Jack reaches for a nearby napkin and wipes his mouth. "As soon as we have finished eating."

Angelica folds her arms, disapproves of exactly everything. And in the end, when Jack looks across the table to meet her challenging gaze, she seems to also surrender in her frustration. It is as if she wears this act but if one knowing her, like Jack, can see beyond those eyes of what explosions and fires burn inside her. Eventually before boiling point, she harshly throws her napkin down onto her plate and stands up.

"If you excuse me," and she leaves.

Hans warningly eyes Jack but he simply shrugs as response. Truly, he has no idea what world goes around in her mind. He has no idea why she is angry, what for and even really at whom. He does not understand why she cannot listen to him for once and he absolutely does not understand what she sees in an idiot like Salazar.

But one thing he is sure of, is that he will not let anything happen to her. No matter how much he will have to use his husband title against her. If it means to save her from this man. He will show them all that HE is the one playing the role of her husband.

He will.

Oh, he will.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! That was chapter 17! What do you think so far? :-)**


	18. Chapter 18

**NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you again for the support. Happy to see that you still read this story. :-)**

* * *

 **Chapter XVIII**

Win the Race

 **MARRIED**

* * *

It was expected from start that one of them would aim to behead the other one.

As for this - things probably could not have gone any better on the ride to Monty Montgomery's estate. Since the men never killed each other or even made an attempt of it, Mister Hans would call it a success story. Although probably much thanks to a servant Hans forced joining them. He was of course very innocent and unaware of the idea that these two men were not cousins at all. And absolutely not on terms.

The servant's belief was only of accompanying as his job to serve Lord Teague and the cousin, Mr Teague. Nothing beyond that.

Even before letting them jump inside the carriage, Mister Hans had been firm to stop them and discreetly unarm them from pistols. A sword would in usual cases me a must, but he could not take any chances tonight. Armando could be a possible mistake, but not just yet. Not for Hans. He needs Armando.

The two men do sit far and across each other, a watchful gaze that refuses to leave the opponent. Bringing Salazar along is absolutely not Jack's desire. Quite the opposite. However it eats the idea of having him back home, with Angelica. The images of leaving the house with them there alone without him are not pretty at all.

And thus, he chose best of two horrible images. Taking one for the team, he rather chose to have this idiot around. At least that way Jack can be the one in control, and can therefore know precisely what this moron does any moment of any second. He will not let this pathetic yokel get any chance of being around her. Not any.

And this gives Jack the upper hand.

Something he needs when Angelica seems to be playing against him.

For whatever reason.

He still cannot believe that she seems to be attracted by this... this... bloody broken rooster.

"Lord Teague!" And soon this warm greeting on every person's lips will follow with a curious question. "And who is this?"

Any guest at Monty's estate will be a person Jack already has met, and already has made an impression at.

For a beginning, he struggles with not pointing out something to undermine Armando and his so-called cousin would do the same. His remarks would be vicious yet with a sarcastic sting to it as if to hide the bitterness between the lines. For a result, most men would seem to buy this as a typical relative-battle.

Who would be the best, the favorable, coming from the very same family?

And this little competition, even in filthy and pointy words, would slip by most as nothing but normality.

To act like a piggy gentleman also for that matter appears to fit Armando Salazar even better than Jack. For once, Jack cannot face the idea of having too much rum as it means a risk of handing the upper hand to Salazar. He can never not be in control of any situation whenever this Spaniard is around. Until he has gotten rid of him, this is how he will have to behave. Quite sober. Or at least, very aware of the golden rum he so does choose to sink.

Salazar is a former privateer. He has worked for the Spanish crown. He knows how to behave, but equally well, he knows just about what these parties are like, and he blends in like the tightest glove fit on a hand. Jack can admit he is impressed, although he never would mean it as a compliment.

Because Salazar did not blend it by an act, but by how he truly is. Although Salazar's quirked eyebrows, eying Jack from time to time, did tell Jack that this Salazar-boy in fact must have been impressed by Jack. Well, who WOULD have believed Jack ever could put up with something like this?

Not even himself.

This all goes quite well. Jack getting into fun conversations with his chosen ones: Rothley, Monty and the rest; when Monty, stupid idiotic Monty, has the nerve of pointing out…

"Ah, so you're Jack's cousin?" and he is somewhat drunk when he asks this. "If I've understood correctly."

Salazar chuckles, but his bitter tone never goes noticed. "So it seems," and he quite mutters the rest only for Jack to hear. "Getting Angelica."

It was such an unnecessary comment, just to provoke Jack. However it works as he jerks by it. It was all a mistake, because Monty and Rothley would actually hear it.

Rothley pauses a woman from feeding him caviar on a cracker alongside shots.

"And you're from the Caribbean."

Salazar seems to not understand where it is going and neither does Jack.

"And now as a guest, you are living with Lord Teague at his lovely house," Monty continues. "And also with his _wife_."

Rothley throws a shot towards Monty, having it spilled all over his face. "Monty!" he warns.

"Alright," Monty surrenders and has his hands up in the air. "Forgive me, Lord Teague," he apologies to Jack. "I just cannot seem to understand..."

"I'm sorry?" Armando questions.

"Obviously you're trying to get our friend's wife."

Now Jack almost spits the water he has in his mouth. What the actual..? How?

Monty gestures to Salazar's naked hand. "Forgive me Mr Armando Teague for pointing it out, but you wear no ring to reveal any marriage. And let's be honest here, would we? If you come from the same family as Jack, many women should have thrown themselves over you. You'd pick any, have hundreds of them. But you have chosen not to attach."

Even Salazar must be speechless by Monty's quick analysis by now.

Everybody remains quiet as Monty goes on. "Unless you stay unmarried, for a reason. For a someone."

Maybe Mister Hans has underestimated this Monty Montgomery. He may be a pig, wealthy and quite undermined compared to the authentic Baron Rothley. But during an event like this, he very much brings out the colors of who he is and what a questionable thinking he has. Maybe slightly more intelligent than Jack firstly had hoped for.

It may bring others to pure silence, but Jack is quite at least fulfilled by hearing this. Monty, who would have known he can be this genuine of a friend?

Well, this is all for Salazar to answer. For a beginning, he clears his throat. "Oh, a woman like her would never marry a man like me. Only the best, which is a man of nobility, related closer to the crown. At this particular life, it appears as if... a Mr Teague could not be that one fortunate man."

The double meaning of it according to Salazar being the other way around goes though passed by anyone but Jack. A heavy crystal glass with golden rum is in his hand. Lazily he moves it around, as if attention is on how the liquid moves around the walls of it. In between he dares sipping on it, savoring the taste but never lets it get the best out of him. And that is in other words how his evening is spent. Mostly on his toes, ready for an ambush from Salazar.

This is on the other hand something he never experiences. Not until most men has disappeared, that is to say. Some to retreat home to their angry wives, some who had lost too much in gambling and preferred not going home, some simply gone in state and in general - the estate grew empty.

One thing Jack has noticed of this Salazar is how he too, avoided alcohol throughout the night. Which only meant one thing. That he is equally alerted as Jack. Or not just as much, he can never hand him _that_ credit. Nobody ever gets well enough as Jack. But for one, Jack never needs preparation. He goes by his improvisation.

It grew rather quickly. One point of - "She awaits me at home."

Which is probably when he in a scenario is not prepared at all, yet in a swinging move has improvised himself into smoothly grabbing ahold of a nearby sword actually hanging in a golden pride onto a wall. Fancily it had hung along a decorated frame as if to showcase what important person has carried it. Probably some old sword Monty's grandfather of some sorts has used in a battle. And now Jack holds this with its tip pointing to Salazar. He, in turn has another one facing Jack. How he got one, Jack never finds out.

Now they would embark in a battle, Salazar aimlessly fighting off Jack, and him mostly pretending himself. When he goes upstairs and Salazar clumsily jumps after, Jack uses the movement to kick him back down.

For a noise, many men have joined to cheer. Most of them believing it is nothing but a pure playful fight between two cousins. Both of them fighting the other in a contest of being the alpha.

Oh bloody no, they cannot be further wrong.

Yet as champagne bottles pop, men throw bets, Salazar manages throwing words at Jack that nobody else hears.

"You cannot win this, Sparrow."

"Try me, eh?" And Jack holds his arms out as if making things easier for Salazar. When he misses, Jack flamboyantly has dodged the comeback. Even Rothley has by now appeared, deeply impressed by Jack's tactics.

"I had no idea you could fight, what a master!" the baron brags.

Yet in the moment Salazar has to give up, officially surrender and in turn, humiliate himself, Jack can see in his eye that the man has not given up at all. There is this sparkle in them that reveals the hatred beneath.

He cannot even relax when the both of them must return their swords to call it a night, and so on head home.

Again they are facing each other in this carriage. The irony of the situation can still not be denied by Jack. How is it possible that he had ended up here? With the people he has around?

A year ago he never would have believed it.

Him dressed up as nobility. Living like a wealthy bastard yet with a gentle touch. A family man as a father of a daughter. Had he actually gotten a daughter?

And a wife.

Angelica.

He had Angelica not only back in his life, but as his wife. Married to him.

And he is not done yet. No. He has more. They have more.

They have a grand group of friends. Snobby, rich friends that appeared to be somewhat genuine in between throwing gold on others.

And then there is Salazar. His worst ever enemy. A man that hates Jack's guts more than anything. A man that wants Jack dead. Not there are many that in fact wants him alive?

Still…

And here he is? In a carriage in London, pompously dressed in disguise of this ridiculous lord, and Salazar, a tryout of his murderer, neatly sits in front of him. And they are on their way home, to Jack's so-called estate where his wife, _Angelica_ (of all women out there?) is with their baby-girl ( _their_ BABY-girl?!). And Salazar, who apparently has swept Angelica off her feet, has returned to be allowed being there while slowly trying to kill Jack?

Is it not absurd?

It is so absurd.

Lord, Jack may as well write a book of his life when he is over with this.

Perhaps the idea of rum is not so bad after all.

The situation is just too unlikely. How on earth has he ended up here?

All it takes is Salazar's words for him to snap back.

For him to regain his attention on the now, on what happens right here and right now. And these ideas of sitting behind the wheel of his Pearl, happy from ambushing a vessel filled with treasures and writing this stupid book behind it - go blur.

He will never let Salazar win.

Not ever.

"How is it, Sparrow," the Spaniard tauntingly eyes Jack. "To have the woman you supposedly love."

"Strong word," Jack needs to intervene.

"Slip right through your fingers - into the arms of your enemy?"

By then Jack simply peers at him. But he stays silent. There is truly not much to say. He can urge the matter that he is wrong, like a three year old nagging.

For a wild guess, Salazar probably understand just as much as Jack does, that he certainly do lurks under his skin in a very uncomfortable way.

He can even understand the seriousness of what this Salazar probably suggests and may do.

Or he can simply understand that maybe, maybe, he can hate this idiot of man as much he wants. But also maybe, this man may speak some truthful words that Jack may not just like. Maybe.

And Salazar pushes, but now completely genuinely. Truthfully as if for a very first time, has no resentment to Jack, but an eye of pity.

"She's... ¿Como lo dices?... lovely? Lovely," and Jack's gaze softens for a brief moment before Salazar continues. "Too bad, actualmente... that you never realized it yourself."

Even if these words are sincere. He now understands.

It is so clear and that even not the dumbest idiot in the world could possibly miss what Salazar truly is after.

This man is not out to kill Jack at all. Not physically.

He has tried that before. And he has lost.

So he has chosen to go down another road. A road Jack would have harder to fight against. And one who probably would damage him more than actually physically get killed.

Salazar is out for the emotional part. The part which hurts the most.

The part which kills the most.

Angelica.

Just as he may have thought.

So the good part, if possible to see it that way - must be that he at least had confessed it. Now he knows.

Not that it is a good thing either. But at least he knows.

Problem is again Angelica. How she can come to terms of this and stop seeing only what she wants to see.

By the time they reach their home, Jack is lingering after Salazar. He may not raise a knife behind his back for now. But giving him the chance is something that simply cannot happen. So he waits for him to retreat to his bedroom before he finally decides to crash into his own.

In the stairs he halters as he almost runs into Hans. The man hiding in the shadows steps out as if being darkness itself.

"Mister Jack?"

"Aye?"

For a quick glance, Hans scans the space around them to make sure nobody hears.

"Why do refrain Miss Angelica and Mister Armando Salazar from interacting?"

Fancy words?

Interacting? Is there never anything more blunt in Hans vocabulary at all?

But Jack is blunt. Often too blunt for his own good. "Because as ye taught me, Mister Hans - she be me wife and I've learned to treat her as such."

"So Mr Armando..."

"He's trying to kill Angelica."

"Oh, for love of God!"

"Aye, mark my words."

"You're an overdramatizing retired pirate."

 _Retired_ pirate?! Oh that man had the nerve?!

A normal reaction might be to at least challenge Mister Hans. But this odd-sort-of-prison makes him unable to. So he just keeps glaring at Hans, and him right back. And it is Hans that at last decides to leave, but first with a statement.

"You ought to let Mr Salazar do the job I have him here for. He belongs to her in the real bubble, while you can enjoy her in the false one. He is here for you to remember that this false bubble will pop someday, and by then Governor Milton must own the island or you wish Salazar _was_ the one killing you."

By now Jack just does not care and grabs a bottle of rum. Bloody Hans. He _hates_ Hans.

When he finally kicks his door open, he finds surprisingly out that Angelica is still awake. By this hour of the night this sleepyhead tends to peacefully enjoy stealing most space of their bed. So why is she awake?

Her figure examines her reflection in a grand mirror. Upon Jack's arrival she swings around and moves towards the door.

"Oh, how good is that. You're home."

At first he thinks it is him she refers to. But as she heads for the door, he understands it never was. By pure instinct, he throws himself against the door, refusing her to leave.

Can it be true? Was Salazar right? After all?

Has he fully let her slip right through his fingers for long enough that he could not repair it?

Or had he not just been given enough time for it?

She told him back at the island that she loved it. Did she not anymore? Has she really let go of him?

Whatever goes on in his mind, he at least brings her to puzzlement. "¿Que haces?"

Alright, he never understood a bloody word in Spanish. But due his actions, he quite can translate what she wonders. Her searching eyes reveal the rest.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

And Jack does not know what to say. What to utter without coming out as a jealous and demanding former lover. How does a person do that?

How does he stop her from going to Salazar. To prevent her from danger?

How does a man tell a woman that when she clearly cannot see it herself?

He should be able to do that? Because he always, always could sell himself in, in any situation. But for once, he finds himself at loss of words.

He is absolutely speechless.

Intently he meets her searching eye.

"Don't go," he at last speaks.

Oh, come on? Did he really just say that? 'Don't go?' What is he twelve? Like a lovesick puppy pleading his ditching childhood sweetheart not to leave him.

Lord if he has this used against him ever.

For whatever it is worth, she is still calm. Her mouth opens as if she wants to tell him something. It is probably in the way she takes a deep breath, meets his eye firmly and nervously massages her hand with her other one.

"I just need to talk to him. I must. I've got no choice."

"What do ye mean ye've got no choice?"

And now it is as if she regrets her spoken words. She sighs and probably decides to go down the road of jealous ex instead. "You cannot hold me back, Jack."

"Why don't ye do that tomorrow?" he tries to postpone it for all he has. "Everyone be sleeping at this hour, aye?"

She still seems to consider to go and that is what brings him to utter such desperate words.

"And what if ye'd wake Frances."

Oh dear. He cannot believe he has gone deep enough to use Franny-girl against her.

But Angelica's love for Franny-girl does indeed come in handy. It works like a charm on Angelica and her eyes immediately soften as she buys this reasoning. Gently she backs away from him and lets go of her inhaled breath before heading to bed.

His mind is spinning of how to take on the following day. How to make her not get near Salazar, how to get Rothley to as quick as possible sign the papers and how to as fast as he can - get out of here.

But it is something in Angelica that brings him out of all of that. Her aura, again, as if she tries to tell him something. How she opens her mouth and meets his eye with such a genuine stare. However also again, she seems to reconsider. And instead she simply blows out the candlelight.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! That was chapter 18! Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19

**NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, sort of shocked some of you still follow this story! Thanks for the support folks! Hope that what I write delivers something to your day!**

 _(Btw, is there anybody else also shipping Raquel Murillo and El Profesor? Gah, love these love/hate relationships. But Jack and Angelica will forever be my OTP!)_

* * *

 **Chapter XIX**

So This is What Makes Life Divine?

 **MARRIED**

* * *

"Did you inherit the islands?"

Thinking pros and cons of this, Jack lingers on his answer. What was now written in the journals? "No, I retrieved them myself."

"Impressive. I'd love to hear about it."

It is a spring day in London. Air is fresh and they are sitting outside in a group of couches. Quite chilly but thick woven blankets of wool keep them warm from any colder breeze. A servant will in between stay around to offer more tea or even more rum. To a point where Rothley even notifies Jack's unusual avoidance of rum, or any alcohol that is, he would nod in the direction of Armando Salazar's window upstairs.

It is such a risky move of Jack, but Rothley, somewhat alike Jack, would totally buy it once again as this common battle among relatives from the same family. Who has the best house? Who has the best wife? Who owns the most.?Who will inherit the most? Who _is_ the best man?

Further away beside a working gardener stands Angelica. She holds a wary eye of Frances that unsteadily runs around among bushes and smiles widely. In between, she exclaims something out of worry, in Spanish, and grabs ahold of the tiny girl. While baby Teague is up to any mischief she can manage, the missus tries to politely change a few words with the gardener. Everything from advice from the rosebushes to the landscape of the garden in general.

Whenever she likes, a servant will also hurry up to her with the balancing tray in his hand. Gently offer her a cup of tea which she will sip on and maybe tear her attention for the slightest moment from Frances and the gardener, over to Jack and Rothley.

For a cautious forenoon, Jack keeps up with a rather enjoyable lunch together with Rothley. When the guest manages, he even grabs Angelica's hand upon her passage nearby. He kisses it gently, respectful to both her and Jack and winks to her.

"I'd prefer having you over for dinner," he urges when she has left again. She is back together with Frances to return to the conversation with the gardener.

This makes Jack raise his glass and salute with Rothley, accepting the proposal.

Fortunately it is about the hour when Rothley decides to leave that Armando Salazar has woken up after a tiresome sleep. While he wears a look of mysterious pride, his nobility seems rather rotten beneath.

When he enters the garden he must refrain from being around Angelica. He gets to greet her, by a rather warm proximity of kissing her hand before adjoining Rothley and Jack. Both watching him intently under their stare.

"Your cousin's awake."

"Appears so."

He only quite greets them both, but is too fast to excuse himself again and retreat to Angelica. Rothley only smiles at this and shakes his head.

"If I had a cousin that intent on my wife," he reflects. "I'd have him killed."

Jack chuckles at this but straightens the line of his lips when noticing Hans standing in a window, watching them. His stare is severe as if he is silently warning Jack. Discreetly Jack shrugs to Hans. What did the mister mean now? He surely chose to be on terms with Baron Peter Rothley rather than betting against it by openly accept his wife having a supposedly affair with his very own cousin.

My god what drama of book he could write out of this scenario.

He leans by the carriage as Rothley jumps into it, a waring eye in the corner of his eyes to keep track of 'Gelica and the moron.

"We'll talk more about it tonight. I have to reconsider my assets and where I keep my focus. Wealth must grow, isn't that right?"

And Jack agrees to this. With a nod, he motions to the servant handling the reins and off Rothley goes.

It is a fortunate the gardener is around, or else their true colors would have appeared by now. With Hans, maids and servants left inside, the fate is left for Jack, Angelica and Armando outside to handle. And Frances.

But the gardener, a civilian to all of this, forces them to not go by nature and aim to hit each other. Furthermore, they are pushed to keep up with their little play-house act.

"Armando," Jack speaks, his smile completely false. Angelica has to roll her eyes at his bad acting. "Dear cousin," his bitterness is inevitable and now Angelica raises an eyebrow in warning.

"Cousin," Armando replies.

Cutting the two of them off before Jack will start to bark, she somewhat places herself in between them.

"We were talking," she intervenes. "Armando would give me advice on how to handle the rosebushes, without cutting them. You see, it would make a fool out of me, and it would make all effort I have done to plant these roses, make them grow - to no avail. That's why I think it would do us all well, for me to have this... talk with him."

"So it would seem," Jack peers to them. "Maybe my opinion has changed into thinking planting those from the start was a bad idea!"

Armando chuckles. "If you can't handle rosebushes, Jack. Then just let the right man do so."

With Frances pulling in Jack's leg, he picks her up but not at all done with the conversation.

"Forgive me for intervening, my lord," the gardener apologetically pops his head into the discussion. "My advice is that all which has to be done, is simply to eliminate the vermin."

It is as if he knocks air out of them all.

"Naturally," Jack agrees and turns to Angelica. "Why don't you listen to the gardener?"

She shoots a glare back to him. The metaphor went just back on her like a reflection of a wall of ice.

"Querida," Salazar speaks, ignoring Jack at all cost. "I'd love to discuss..," he bites his tongue. "The plants... on a private walk. If my cousin approves."

He absolutely does NOT approve.

Here, Jack interrupts and puts a stop at once.

It is evident he is using his husband title against them all. How he as the head of the house can lawfully correctly do pretty much whatever he pleases and anyone else must just follow his any wink. Lately he has really grown into learning the benefits of this. Also how he must use it. It is not just a matter of enjoying ticking off Angelica any chance he gets. Since Salazar entered this pretty little image, he figured it embarked into a necessity.

So he hands Angelica the child, who becomes absolutely numb, speechless and insane over the fact that she cannot rage over how he cannot behave like this towards her.

She is forced to accept the gesture of the child into her arms, very aware of the gardener still being around them. Thus she presses her lips to form a most forced smile.

"No, why don't you play with Franny-girl," Jack not so much suggests. He smirks towards them. "It appears as if she'd like to be read a story or something."

Angelica's glare remains and she has to swallow to not just explode and spit Spanish curses at this demon of a husband. She cannot believe he just did that. Using Frances against her as if it has become standard basis. But her embrace around the girl is as always as genuine as it can be. Softly she hugs her tighter and shoots Jack a last glare before heading inside.

He understands he will have to pay for this later. But for now his best shot seems to be to just postpone everything he possibly can. Just until he has Rothley on the hook. And he is near. The damn baron had even for lord's sake brought up the topic himself this lunch.

Salazar stands there still, not dumbfounded but a clenched jaw as if he tries to figure out Jack. Something he probably knows is not the easiest of tasks. He has never quite succeeded before and by winning over Jack now, one needs to simply grasp his favor of improvisational life. The long moment of staring each other down will first end when the gardener begins to turn around.

Then there is Hans in the window who shows his dismissal, and Jack understands he must follow this order. So he eyes Salazar skeptically for a last time before he also retreats inside.

Angelica may want to strangle him for this, but in the end - he just tries to look out for her.

Which also leads him to never utter a word to her about tonight's plans. Or else he would have risked her not accepting being quite locked by Frances' side all afternoon. Really something she likes, but nobody cannot get around the fact that it was also a great obstacle to keep Angelica away from others. Others like Salazar. So when she has finished reading for Frances a fourth book and the nursemaid is ready to put the child to bed, Jack can see her taking a deep breath and realize it is now time.

A servant assists him into a coat and another one hands one for Angelica. At first she just looks at it confused before turning to eye Jack. Clearly she was about to go upstairs, obviously busy with handling her own businesses - that did not involve Jack in that aspect.

"What for?"

"Rothleys. We're invited for dinner, love."

Finding no more urge to argue against him and also with the realization of the fact that she _cannot_ in front of others - she gives up sooner than later this time. She has to accept the wool coat and have it wrapped around her. And just as they are about to leave, Salazar comes running.

"Cousin!" He shouts, causing the two of them to pause outside on the porch. "He invited me too!"

"Oh, I don't think so…," Jack starts and get cut off.

"He did!" And Salazar pulls his coat from the hanger nearby to join them.

"This is an intimate dinner, Salaz- Cousin. Not a celebration of any sorts, aye."

Salazar just walks past them towards the carriage. "Por supuesto, I'm included in this." As Jack is about to go after him, Angelica aims to grab his wrist and catch Jack's attention. He cannot tell off others like he wants to. But as Hans, standing like the grim reaper hiding in the shadows of the grand bushes, she halters and is at the risk of getting caught mid air by him. Jack however never notices a thing but simply marches towards the carriage.

For this moment, even if she cannot actually see Hans' face, she knows he stands there - watching her. Before servants and other entourage people get the chance of joining them outside and witness her absolute numbness of not knowing what to do, she just pulls herself together and hurries up to the carriage.

As soon as she enters it with the help of a butler that also closes the door, she can see both men viewing her with this silent demand of her sitting down beside each.

"Will there be a servant joining us?" She must ask and let a bit of anger flicker in her eye.

When Jack shakes his head and she in combination still catches this glimpse of Hans viewing her, she sits down beside Salazar.

"Angelica?" Jack demands.

"Don't be ridiculous," Salazar intervenes. "The servants can't see us."

Again Angelica opens her mouth as if she wants to communicate to Jack, but he completely loses that over his fury of Salazar.

"While this perhaps goes on behind closed doors," Jack keeps his bitter words as an act. "I shall not risk anything to the cause of the sake. Not now. Savvy?"

Salazar just smirks and harshly pushes the top of Angelica's hand to his lips. With her free hand, she moves the curtains aside to get another quick glance as if reassuring herself. Very well. It certainly is Mister Hans' watchful gaze viewing her every detailed motion.

But then the garden gets out of sight by their neighbor's large hedge and she gathers some strength to speak with firm words.

"Neither will I, Jack," she agrees. "When this is over with," and she strokes Salazar's hand graciously. "I will marry Armando and you and I will never have to do with each other again."

"I can't wait for that moment," Jack mutters and again motions to Salazar. "But infernal Salamander reptile here won't have ye reach that far regardless."

"Oh, for the love of..," Salazar rolls his eyes at this.

"You may act like a husband in front of others," Angelica spits to Jack. "But like this, when nobody sees - let me handle this myself."

"Very well then," and Jack leans back, like a minor that lost a battle but not truly surrendering to the core. His eye is still wary of them and he fumbles up a bottle of rum. He uncorks it with his teeth, very ungraciously and views them. When Salazar's apparent smirk grows into eyes filled with smugness once looking over Angelica, Jack must roll his eyes.

Angelica have got to be blind.

What is she up to? Why in the world does she believe this to be a great thing?

He still cannot let go of what Salazar-moron wants and it is clearly to get to Angelica just to get to Jack. Perhaps all he needs to do is to appear more careless of her and Salazar will let go of her and find her no longer interesting. At least that way she will not be a target in the ways of getting to Jack himself.

He can see them talking, something in Spanish and he does not understand anything. It seems as if nothing of importance is being said though as she seems to refer to the diamond in her necklace, sharing a bit of a chuckle with Salazar. Maybe it is this that Jack reacts to. The laughter.

Because it does not appear to be genuine.

He decides to try this road. Hopefully nobody can detect his true self hidden somewhere behind in there.

"For all I care," he announces to gain their attention. "You may invite me for this wedding. It must be spectacular, aye? Have heard lots 'bout these Spanish, fancy weddings. Red wine, imported rum and too many warm-blooded women."

He winks confidently to Salazar who again seems to be found puzzled. Angelica however has her nose twitched as if she covers up her genuine expression.

"So my suggestion be... why don't ye two lovebirds just send me invitation. If I have time, that is to say... having to depart from me beloved Pearl, which... for that matter," he thinks aloud. "Will seem highly unlikely." He sits straight and smirks to them. "Invite me, savvy? I'd use a celebration once retrieved the Pearl."

Salazar peers to Jack, not believing a word of what comes out of the pirate's mouth. "We got your blessing."

"Completely!"

As he brings this bottle of rum towards his lips, he even smiles. Salazar seems to slowly buy this. Buy the idea of Jack having something else, the Black Pearl, as the most precious thing he holds.

And _not_ Angelica.

If only the salamander's focus could go elsewhere. Anywhere but on Angelica. On letting her being this target of reaching Jack.

As he understands he just used his beloved, favorable, precious, great love, THE BLACK PEARL, as a target, a prey?! - To distract the predator from Angelica..?! He shoots to sit straight again and almost chokes on the rum. Did he just... did he just put the Pearl second best?!

The two Spaniards look at him wonderingly and he smiles nervously and pretends brushing pretend-dust from his sleeves.

"A fly."

If the carriage had not stopped by then and a servant had swung the door open, Jack surely would have had a long inner debate on what the actual hell went on in his mind. How he had come to such a conclusion in the first place.

But he never gets there, because they have arrived.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, that was chapter 19! Until next time! I hope this gave you something. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**NEW CHAPTER**

(Uploaded a chapter yesterday if you've missed it). ;)

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you again for supporting this story and me as a 'writer'. :) I feel so grateful when you review or PM me!**

* * *

 **Chapter XX**

Never Be Enough For Me

 **MARRIED**

* * *

He definitely uses the husband-part to the fullest all night long. It starts from where he gently guides her down the little folded stair from the carriage, all the way to the core of the evening.

It is as if he now wears this title as if it fits his hand like a smooth glove. For a gentleman he has her around pretty much all the time. Whenever she attempts to as simply as go for a glass of water, Jack is up to help her. He can tell he does this only to make it impossible for her to do anything less but to be around him, yet she really cannot do anything about that anyhow. And for an evening it is actually quite pleasant. Even with Salazar around. For once he seems to be preoccupied by other things, like socializing with others. As result lets Jack be able to let his shoulders relax somewhat.

Monty and Rothley stay in touch with Jack throughout the afternoon. During the pleasant dinner, the three men keep close as they discuss properties and in between throw remarks to one another. Just slightly hitting below the belt but never fully.

It even surprises Jack of how well he can keep up with such conversations. This is absolutely not a part that belongs in him, but for a master he is to manage wearing this hat with such convincing attributes. With Angelica's small glances, it appears as if she too reacts to how well-spoken this man can be. For a manipulative piratess, she is not too bad herself. Wearing grace as if it is her middle name.

However he finds it overly difficult to pretend Angelica means nothing to him, while in front of others must pretend she means everything. Those are two contradicting motions. It is only for Salazar's eye she must appear as any simple wench he has encountered and certainly not worth anything more to him. That it is a mere coincidence she ended up with him in this soup. That it has nothing to do with his stupid firstmate Gibbs who obviously has other ideas hidden up his sleeve.

And on the contrary, among all else, he pretends that there is no other than her. This leads to doing things like eying her view those eyes and playing with her curls as he speaks at the dining table. While once moving freely around the house, he would be alone with Monty and Rothley, Salazar had chosen to join. This was a terrific moment to let Monty go on and on about Jack's hot nursemaid. Or rather, Frances' hot nursemaid. Letting this not go unnoticed by Salazar, Jack even exaggerated and would let Monty fool Salazar by not even knowing he did.

"Come on, Jack. I don't believe a at all nothing never happened at your house," Monty urges. "Not that it troubles me," he chuckles. "But honestly, she must... try her ways with you?"

"Perhaps," Jack admits.

Salazar watches him intently as if he tries to read him. Monty nor Rothley do not notice though.

"You wouldn't have trouble..," Rothley nods discreetly to Angelica that certainly does notice at once of her being a part of their topic. Standing further away in the middle of gossip with the ladies, she never loses her vision. "Not having another one to keep you full?"

"What man would?" Jack chuckles amused and sips more rum.

Salazar twitches, before oblivious to the pig side of the pirate. Jack only smirks more at this, while the men probably take it as a yet further piggy side of him.

With his glass of champagne, Rothley shrugs and nods. He too laughs. "That makes sense."

By now, Salazar has his eyes peering at Jack. Probably deep in thought of analyzing this. Monty joins this laughter and hits Salazar harsh enough for showing his position but also quite playfully. "Too bad for you then. Your cousin snatched the two most beautiful women over in London and none of them are for you."

Rothley joins this and cheers with Jack that now meet Salazar's gaze before sinking the rest of his rum. It brings Salazar to stand up, excuse himself and head to the group of people where Angelica also is.

"What was all the talk about, Peter?" Monty suddenly grows more serious now when Salazar left them for privacy. "Why don't you just sell the islands and invest in gold or something? The king would be happy, I am certain. Surely, there is not much of worth over there. What contains any sort of value is found here. Here in Europe. Most of all, here in London. Capitol of the world."

They never witness Jack's flicker in his eyes of hearing this, as overly confident as the cousins are. Rothley simply shrugs and leans back into the grand armchair he sits in.

Monty on the other hand turns to Jack. "You own Caribbean islands. Do you see value in that?"

"No," Jack speaks and shakes his head, gaining Rothley's attention too. "I have been in negotiations with a Governor Milton, and we have a contract in progress."

Rothley seems astonished. "Oh? How come?"

Letting Monty shine a bit, Jack points to him with gesture of raising his glass towards his direction. "Just as Monty said - there be no future overseas. What's important is here. Better sell of whatever we have there before it's too late."

It looks like Baron Rothley has a debate going on in his mind, trying pros and cons of such drastic actions. "Thing is, I handle these islands for the British monarchy. They belong to this kingdom. I cannot make such decisions by a night's thinking."

"'Course not," Jack agrees and understands he better let innocent Monty do the talk.

"But what if you make a truly dazzling decision, cousin," he thinks aloud. "What if it makes you achieve a higher title as a personal thank you from the royal family. Have you thought of that? Jack is an intelligent investor. I'd listen to him."

Still, Baron Rothley is not completely sold. "I'm a baron, Monty. I can't go much higher, can I?"

Monty bites his tongue, clearly inwardly envious of this. He himself had a much lower rank and simply rolls his eyes at his cousin. Whatever.

"Hey guys!" Anna interrupts as she shouts from the group of couches where all women sit. There are a few men as well, quite leaving then Jack, Monty and Rothley to themselves.

Regardless of what she wants, they have probably reached the furthest Jack could go for tonight. But he definitely has begun to scratch the surface by now. That is a beginning. Even a close beginning.

"Join us for..," she leans drunkenly to a nearby lady. "What was the name of this?"

The lady answers something to Anna and she repeats it in a shout to her husband. "Truth or dare! Come Peter, would you join us?"

Jack and Monty almost chokes on their drinks and Rothley simply laughs. "Anna, we are grown ups!"

"So what?" another lady cries out. "Just come already! We even have an empty bottle we can play with!"

At this, Angelica stands and apologizes, she heads over to Jack and suggests. "Maybe it's time for us to head home."

This is again not a question she asks. She is demanding Jack to take them home before things get out of hand. But Monty is not at all keen on letting the Teagues leave just yet.

"It'll be fun, Lady Teague. Stay, we'll take care of you."

She gives him a daring look, telling him to stay out of it and that she is up for no negotiation.

"I don't play such things anymore," she stands up for herself. "It was a long time ago I was ten."

Rothley grins to her. "I can see why Jack chose you."

Now Jack chokes on his rum again and tries to cover it up by a cough. He can see in her eyes how Angelica totally disagrees to this. In her words, she would always claim that it was she that _chose_ Jack. And if one would let her ramble, she may even utter that it was as far as him having to quite force her in love with him. Never the other way around.

Saving her butt before her true self would be revealed, Jack gently and playfully grabs her wrist and pulls her down to his lap. "C'mon, 'Gelica. We play this every other night anyhow."

Her gasp gets drowned by Monty's: "I knew it!"

"Come on Teagues!" Rothley decides and begins to join the group of people with Monty in tow.

Now she gets the first genuine opportunity to once again - glare - to Jack. Oh my how she glares at him and he simply smirks back down to her in his lap. Even when wearing loads of layers of fabric of a gown, she inhales shakily when he has his hand on the inside of her thigh. Nobody can see this as the backrest of the couch is against the others and Jack's smug eyes dive deeper in her.

She warns him in a low tone, gritted teeth as she tries her best to contain herself from exploding. "Get. Your. Hand. Away. From. Me!"

"Why? Would perhaps Ricardo-."

"Armando!"

"Not like the idea of you not precisely... be the definition of an innocent novice?"

She huffs and tries to sit up but Jack holds her down as he goes on. He uses the opportunity to lean down and to teasingly whisper in her ear. "Like ye were when I first met ye, aye."

With his hand moving further up, she inhales dizzily and whimpers. "You have no idea how much I hate you."

"Hey, Jack!" Rothley shouts from the other grand saloon room with the group of couches. "Don't start yet! Get over here."

When he looks over his shoulder, Angelica uses his distracted moment to quickly get out of his hold and stand up.

"I'm going to get back at you for this," she speaks lowly only for him to hear. He stands up too and guides her by his hand on her lower back.

"Can't wait for that, darlin'."

She would show him her disapproval of saying so if she had not been in earshot of the others.

With Baroness Anna Rothley holding her hand out for Angelica, the woman takes the occasion to sit down as far from Jack as possible. He plops down in the same couch as Rothley and Monty though. The trio sort of becoming _the_ trio.

While a woman of the guests starts describing the obvious rules any three year old would get, the servants have begun running back and forth to serve them with new cocktails and drinks. Some were already by the stage of heaving water.

Compared though to a play with children, this escalates quickly to almost quite not even be proper for grownups. It starts with some dares of making another one sweeping down a shot or two. Usually directed to one of the many men.

The fun (or terrifying?) starts, for Jack's part when the bottle is spinned by a duchess and lands on Angelica. Lady Teague, being quite sober from avoiding drinks throughout the night feels rather alert in her mind. She remembers her journals perfectly well and therefore answers: "Truth."

She is quite uninterested in this play and just wants to get this over with. Her hope is in Jack, that he too finds disinterest in this and will at last suggest them to call it a night.

"Now, Lady Teague! When did you fall in love _Lord_ Teague?"

"Oh, I see..," Angelica finds herself suddenly sort of at loss of words. Jack meets her eyes, still challenging her and enjoys every bit of this. Clearly this is not what she expected.

Choosing to go by truth, she silently and unknowingly by the others punch the heavy ball right back into Jack's stomach. "I knew the first moment I saw him in Spain, that I'd never get rid of this person."

It earns a laughter among most, but Jack never laughs. Neither does Salazar.

When she spins the bottle, it lands on Rothley. The daring baron naturally chooses 'dare', which makes Angelica start to grow delighted by this little game.

"Sí..," and she looks around. "I dare you... to hand Mr Quentin Williams here," she gestures to a fat man barely involved in the game. "Your greatest golden jewelry."

"Not fair!" Rothley exclaims but still laughs. He shakes his head and snatches his hand for a butler to fix this. Amused he winks to Angelica. "You had the nerve," he is playful. "You'll regret that." It earns a smile from her.

When the butler returns, Mr Quentin Williams apologetically, yet excitedly accepts this item. It shimmers by the burning chandelier above them. From outside, a few lit torchlights let the shadows dance. It is pitchdark outside and almost midnight by now.

Rothley is fast to spin the bottle and it lands on Salazar. "Armando Teague," he speaks.

"Well," he thinks. "I go for truth."

"Truth," Rothley muses. "One to ten. How much do you fancy Jack's wife?"

There are some comments of Rothley not being fair but worse questions have after all being dropped in there. So it is all fair game.

"Eleven."

Well, if he was _that_ honest? So could Jack.

It is as if everybody's attention goes to Jack that just shrugs nonchalantly to this. He cannot create a scene out of this. "The chance of you getting her is even smaller than you living up to the Teague name. In other words, it was deserved."

It is odd, but every single person among them laughs at this. Again, taking it as a simple cousin-family-banter.

"You see me as a threat, Jack?" Salazar taunts.

"Oh no, I just figured you slipped on a banana peel to our family name but let's face it, nobody slips on a banana peel twice."

In his intoxicated state, Monty puts an end to it by chuckling and holding his hand for Salazar to keep silent. He is definitely on Jack's side. "Very well, Teagues. No fight here."

When Salazar gets to spin the bottle and it landing on an unattractive woman getting onto a dare, he immediately makes her sit down in Monty's lap to make out with him. Monty groans a no but is rather forced into this.

Before she is back to spin the bottle, Salazar stands up. "Think it's about time to head home."

Angelica is about to stand too when Jack holds out his hand to motion her to sit down again. "You go home, but we stay for a bit longer."

Salazar is about to object to leave himself then but is overheard by another two couples that join him to stand up. "We ought to leave as well, unfortunately. It has been a lovely evening though."

Salazar seems reluctant to it all but is rather forced to leave as he is pulled along with the others towards the entrance room. Not even Angelica manages saying goodbye to him. All he can get out is, "I'll see you, cousin, Angelica, at home later."

"Goodnight, Armando," Jack raises his glass with a smirk and then Salazar is gone.

When the bottle lands yet again, so soon, on Angelica, she sighs again and goes for truth. Seeing the dares escalating from loosening corsets to fullblown and wet make outs, she decides to stick to truth.

The ugly woman shuts everyone with her hushing finger and looks directly to Angelica. "Tell me, Lady Teague, what happened after the late night when Jack told us ladies how he knew when he loved you?"

"What night?" She tenses and immediately blushes. She cannot even control it. "I have no idea of what night you're talking about," she tries and cover her reaction up by a fake grin.

But when Jack's grin becomes evident, him neither being able to control it and she sees it, she breaks out blushing harder and grinning even wider. She has to laugh it off and cover her face with her hand in embarrassment and most joins her.

"Oh, you sure know!" Monty goes on. "Maybe this 'lady' has something to spill!"

Anna laughs too. "Yes, Angelica, we were a few witnessing what happened in the hallway."

"Hmm..?" Angelica tries to recover and gather herself.

Now getting back at Angelica for before, Rothley decides to join 'take-Angelica-down', and points between her and Jack. "This is my town, folks. I have ears everywhere and I've heard all about a carriage ride that night which had certain noises from it."

"Oh god!" and Angelica hides her face behind both of her hands.

Jack cannot stop grinning at her.

"So it's true?!" a duke laughs and points to them. Then he quickly goes serious and frowns. "Well, I'd like to have a wife like that."

His wife slaps his arm.

Angelica quickly slips down to the floor and spins the bottle before more questions will fly her way. It lands again on Rothley.

"No way!" he bursts out although still amused. "Please don't make me give away the house."

"Depends on what you choose."

"I do choose truth then."

After sliding back up to her spot in the couch, she folds her arms and observes him for a longer moment before asking.

"How do you feel about the royal family?"

It is a serious question and Jack gets alerted at once. Clearly Angelica is not to be underestimated from falling off duty. She is fishing for information for him to use.

"Lady Teague, you are driving me mad."

Jack must almost huff. So Rothley is clearly not the only man...

Being overly under influence now, Rothley has no limits whatsoever as to what he spills. "They are just a bunch of fortunate morons who had the right parents and I should've been there!"

"Peter!" Anna tries.

"One day, by shining through with my good investments, I may get somewhat closer. But personally, no, I never had a warm thought of them."

"Is there any person out there having warm thoughts of family?" Jack decides to lighten the mood and he really does. Everyone agrees cheeringly and once Rothley spins the bottle and it lands on Jack, he now chooses, "Dare."

Again, Rothley glances to Angelica and she folds her arms for this.

"You will," and Rothley fumbles up a golden coin. Pig-like, he smiles toothily to Angelica while he hands Jack he coin. "Push this down between her breasts while you'll have her straddling you. And this with your teeth!"

"What no?!" she reacts to this. "That involves _me_!"

Rothley just grins to her. "Welcome to the game, Angelica dear."

"Doesn't the word, ' _Lady_ ' as in Lady Teague ring a bell?" she requires.

Now even Anna helps to push Angelica to her legs. "Don't be such a prude, Angelica."

Jack must snort at that comment. Angelica - a prude? Certainly she is good if she manages keeping up that image. Reluctantly she heads slowly over to Jack, trying not to stumble on anyone's leg or pillow that has been thrown onto the ground.

"This is unfair," she complains and lets Jack pull her down to his lap, all over again. Her legs fold on each side of him and she has to roll her eyes after her glare shot at him. If he so touches her in any inappropriate way she will make him pay so hard for this.

The smirk he has worn all night is just too provokative for her to handle. Yet her eyes are as glued into his when she tauntingly and purposely places herself right onto his groin. With her grand fluffy dress, this is of course nothing anybody else can see. It is only for Jack to feel.

Then she raises partly to have her bosom right into his face. Her fingers dig into the backrest of the couch he sits in and if she had not had her back against everyone, they would see the daggers her eyes shot. Rothley and Monty sitting on each side of Jack, cheers as his mouth lingers down her cleavage. She hisses at the touch of his lips brushing against her soft skin at this very much intimate and private area of hers.

"I hate this," she mutters under her breath.

When letting the coin go with a push, Jack manages kissing her tenderly right there. As she pulls back, he holds his hands up in surrender as if he never intended to but the grin he bites back reveals his true intentions.

"Will you spin the bottle for me?" he asks Monty who is soon down on the floor to spin it. "It's back on you, Jack! Or... perhaps we should say it lands on Angelica?" regarding the matter she still straddles him. She looks over her shoulder.

She is about to leave his embrace when he holds onto her. "Now, love." Startled she looks back to him and he meets her with a teasing grin. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," well obviously seeing what things can happen?

"No!" the others begin to boo. "No, choose dare!"

Another one joins. "Dare! You have to chose dare! It's your husband for god's sake!"

"Exactly," Angelica points out.

When she again looks back to Jack's pouting expression, she takes a deep breath. "Fine, dare! Dare it is..."

Ah, she surrendered.

This may not be precisely how things really are, aye? But Jack is fast to sell this idea in as continuing as selling in their perfect marriage. So he does this for actually two reasons.

"I dare you, darling," he can se her 'Oh-no-eyes'. Her rage in them. Her silent warning to him to not push it. But does he care? Oh no, it just makes things more heated with her!

"To kiss me. One of those French ones."

Perhaps it is only him, but it feels as if the rest now disappears once his only attention lands on her. Like a bubble he enjoys most of all. She seems to look around and only naughty cheers go between their friends.

He can feel her physical warning to him. Back again down in his lap to teasingly grind against him, rubbing herself against him. He is taken by such surprise he inhales, and that is when she lands on his lips. At first teasingly and magnetically drawing him to her until she can devour him. It is as if she brings his inner world out of him. Down to his core, he feels the strong pull to her. His whole world is spinning and all he can hope is that he does not whimper by the want of her.

His hands dig into her corset and he wishes now more than anything they had been alone. But at the same time, he is quite oblivious to the audience. He tries to savor every second of this, without letting her know exactly how much he needs her right now. She probably feels it anyhow. How she purposely teases him under her big skirt and how tantalizing her soft biting is on his lips. Pulling them teasingly with her.

Just as he realizes he must have let out a mulled groan, she stands up pantingly and gives Rothley a nod. "I just need some fresh air."

When she leaves, Monty and Rothley give Jack a funny look and he reflects it.

"She totally got you," Monty accuses.

"I got her," Jack corrects. "I am the one having her."

"If that's what you think," Monty disagrees.

Anna goes over to them and sits down in Peter's lap. "Why don't you and Angelica stay the night, Jack? I'd be wonderful to eat breakfast together tomorrow morning."

"I don't know 'bout that," Jack tries to reason.

But Anna is pushy. "Don't you think so too, my darling?"

Peter Rothley nods, agreeing with her. "I'd be delighted, Jack, if you'd stay the night. I'll tell our chefs to prepare a great breakfast tomorrow," and he points to Monty. "You're staying as well?"

"Naturally! I am not dismissing the idea of sleeping inside of your grandiose guest rooms alongside a great breakfast!"

Anna laughs at him. "Oh, Monty."

Then he sees her, Angelica, linger in the shadows of a hallway. While Anna, Monty and Rothley seem to joke about something, all Jack can see is his wife leaning nonchalantly against a wall in the doorway. Nobody else, in their drunken states, seem to reckon her. But Jack certainly does.

She is holding this fruit.

A banana.

In her hands.

Slowly she peels it and he tilts his head slightly.

Is she doing what he thinks she is doing?

His heart begins to race, throbbing heavily once she licks her lips before going from the bottom to the top.

He hisses and has to look away, but he finds it absolutely impossible to tear his gaze from her. The sight is irresistible.

Her tongue seductively licking the banana until she kisses the top of it and closes her lips around it.

He fidgets on the spot and tries to come up with an escape from all of this.

The sight is paralyzing every part of him. Every part except for _that_ part. That is a hundred percent alive and in _need_ of her.

Just as he is about to call it night, officially announce to everyone he is heading upstairs - _with_ his wife - she is gone.

This can be a relief but all he can feel is this rush of blood wave through him. Fortunately there is nobody noticing his reaction to this as nobody even saw her.

Oh, my... He swallows.

What does this mean?

Does she want him to follow her?

She returns to the room as if she never left, and sits down in the couch she had been sitting on before. All while ignoring Jack's hungry stare.

Wait.

What is this?

Is this revenge?

He cannot _believe_ it. She would do that to him?

They return to spin the bottle and it is Angelica's turn. Again, Jack tries to meet her eyes but she avoids him at all cost. But she does lean forward purposely in angels that make him have a clear vision of where he put the coin.

Alright, she is definitely getting back at him by winding him up. He does not even care to try to convince his mind that it would _not_ be the case. It is too evident.

Truth or dare or spin the bottle game escalates further more. If things turned out to be non lady like according to Angelica before, it definitely is now. Being in luck, neither of them gets targeted during this time. Once a few ladies yawn and decides to call it a night, Angelica joins this. Forced to alike the others, kiss their husbands goodnight. Angelica leans down to plant a seductive kiss on the side of his mouth.

And it will burn there until much, much later.

Monty goes on babbling about horses and balls he has gone to many years ago and insane events that occurred. This is something Jack does his best to keep up with, but he very soon understands there is not a thing in the world he will be able to concentrate on while he has _her_ upstairs. So he is discreet to also call it a night and hurry his steps up to second floor, storm down the hallway and politely in thankfulness nod to the maid who works in the hallway, that gestures to a room she knows his missus is at.

She stands there. Undressing herself. He enters just as the last part of her gown falls down to her ankles. Bare in a corset.

"What a room, sí?" she begins.

Aye. What a room.

But what a woman.

He clears his throat and closes the door after him.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

Jack lowers his gaze to travel from her swollen lips to her eyes. "Downstairs."

She smirks to him. "I was hungry."

"Ye were hungry," he states and peers to her. She is obviously still playing him.

Flamboyantly but with a bit of severe tone to his expressions, Jack nears her and frowns to her. "Ye still keen on marrying the drip?"

She stays silent but on her spot, swallows and never tears her eyes from his. "I commit to what I promise."

"Is that so."

"Yes, Jack. I do the right thing."

Now he almost chuckles in disbelief. Is she delusional for real? "How can ye think, love, that this Spanish moron is your 'right-thing'?"

She swallows again. "You just have to accept that, Jack. This here, isn't for real and you know that."

He leans closer to her eyes and very much as he inwardly feels, it is clear she does not mean it. It shines right through her. At least for someone like Jack. Someone who has known her for the greater part of her life. Someone who knows her like the back of his hand.

"Angelica, please.."

Yes. He has really gone deep enough to in fact, officially, beg her. "Listen to me when I tell ye this man be no good."

At last tearing her eyes from him, she begins to fumble on the back of her corset. Ready to untie it and jump into a nightgown that Anna's maids politely have hung over a chair.

Feeling her wrists again twisted in it, she sighs and looks up to Jack that has taken a step back. "I'm stuck, _again_ ," she sighs. "I've _got_ to buy a new one."

Jack nods, still in silence.

With her head, she motions to the door. "Would you get the maids for me to help? I saw one in the hallway before."

He nods once again and leaves in silence. Quietly he stands in the hallway and looks around for this maid. She stands further away and Jack motions to his door. He brings his glass of rum towards his lips and sips some. The maid gestures to him that she will help him as soon as she is done with whatever she does.

He gestures a 'thank you' back and takes a deep breath.

 _'Angelica, please...'_

Does she have any idea what she makes of him? If Gibbs saw him right now, he would fold. Begging her like that.

No. That cannot just be.

He reenters the bedroom and she still has her hands to her back, tangled in a selfmade tie of knots.

"Was she there?" she asks relieved.

Jack closes the door and locks it behind him. "No."

It is probably his husky and decisive tone that sets the shift in the air. Because she begins to back away from him right at once.

"Jack," she warns. "What are you doing?"

He grins to her. "I'm getting the coin back."

She shoots him a glare. "You are _not_!"

"Aye," his smirk taunts her further. "I am."

Her steps back her further, sort of desperate to get away from him. "No te atrevas a tocarme," she warns.

He can only guess what she said, but her reaction speaks most of it. However the Spanish tongue is what brings his eyes to darken, his vision to fall and his own lips to separate.

Cornered she cannot fight his hand holding the back of her head. She cannot fight with her wrists tied behind her at her lower back. She is left at his mercy once he starts kissing her neck and presses himself against her.

"I dare you to stop me."

But she does not want to.

"I hate you..," she breathes and pushes herself against him like a magnet. She moans and meets him in a searching kiss while letting him touch her wherever he wants.

It cannot be physically possible to be drawn to another like this. But surely, this is precisely how much this woman makes him go insane. Insane over the fact that he just must devour her.

They just magnetically pull to each other like an invisible force, grinding against the other with all need of getting the tension released.

His hand carefully lingering on her inner thigh makes her almost lose it and Jack cannot decide whether he feels victory over this or if it just teases him as well to explode inwardly. When he is touching her, feeling her from inside - softly, she begins to whimper and move rhythmically against his hand. Her head tilts as she moves her hips to meet his hand in desperation for more.

She is so hot Jack may as well just come off by just pleasuring her. Her knees are too weak to keep her fully on her legs and he has to have his other arm holding her up against the wall.

Suddenly it knocks on the door. "Lady Teague! Can I come in?"

Unable to speak as she bites her lips, fighting for all she has to not roll over the edge, Jack smirks down to her and never stops when he shouts, "My _wife_ \- isn't finished yet!"

And now she pants heavily, her eyes shuts and he can feel her desperately whimper in want. She is trembling and almost gasping for air as close as she is. "Oh, Jack, please. I'm so clo..," and her words die as he pulls out the coin with the hand he freed.

"Found it!"

He takes a step back from her. _There_ , he _had_ her.

Begging for him.

"Gotta go, return this," he displays the coin to the much panting and at first confused Angelica. She is all dizzy before she gathers herself. Obviously still worked up, now by all the definitions of it.

"Jack?!" and now. Now, if she hated him before. She loathes him. "¡Desgraciado!

But Jack just smiles. "I'll get the maid for ye, darling!" and off he is.

* * *

 **A/N: SORRY for my turn of truth or dare! I know - cannot believe I would actually use this as of today, 2020 as we did back in fanfics a la 2008, haha! But I simply _had_ to! Hope you still enjoyed it! **

**Alright! That was chapter 20! Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the support! We are actually heading for the very last section of this story! Only a few parts left! :) Hope you will like this piece here!**

* * *

 **Chapter XXI**

Once Upon a Time

 **MARRIED**

* * *

When Jack later returns that night, Angelica is fast asleep. Heavily but peacefully she breathes. Sleeping on her side of the bed. While Jack closes the door behind him and leans against it, he figures the maid must have come at last and helped Angelica out of the tie she had wrapped her hands into.

He wonders how that conversation went. Although the maid must have seen worse things. Unfortunately.

 _This is again, yet one of those moments where things changed. A moment he had no idea would twist his world around, however it would. The start of something new, all over again._

He had himself returned to Rothley and Monty to continue the late night. It had been a few joyful hours until his heavy eyelids forced him to call it a night after all. He never really felt the need of staying up to socialize with the others. But it was needed to avoid the bedroom, with Angelica in it. Having her worked up like that and just leave could mean his head chopped off as result.

And that is quite not an exaggeration.

Just as his mind every other second drifted to her, he would force it down alongside another ordered glass of Caribbean rum. He felt at home with the liquid against his lips. More familiar than the scent of her. And once thinking if her magnetic pull would win him over, he refused by pushing his thoughts to return to the conversation with the other men instead.

"Eres un cerdo," he can hear her mutter lowly partly into her pillow.

Ah, so perhaps not fully asleep after all. Question is if he now dares laying down beside her or just leave the bedroom at once.

He pauses his movements. Very careful with what displays in her as if he tries to read her intentions.

With one of her hands, she moves the cover away from the side he is supposed to sleep on. It is an inviting gesture that he should lay down. And that she has no intentions of killing him.

At least not right now.

Can she really just forgive him like that? It is not quite her alike.

She would get back at him. She always does. And then he would get back at her. That is how they work. Perhaps though he unfortunately tended to hit just slightly harder at his revenges than she ever did.

When he moves, cautiously, closer to the bed, she begins to sit up. It brings him to pause by the end of it and really not daring joining her. Her intent and watchful gaze seems to try to read him. And that is when she decides to talk.

"I need to talk to you."

The serious tone and careful approach bring him to listen intently to what she has on her heart. "Go on..?"

She grows uncomfortable, takes a deep breath and breaks her gaze from him. Her attention is now on her hands and she works on delaying her announcement.

"Hans spoke with me a while ago."

Jack peers to her.

It is not her. He just simply does not like where this seems to be going.

"It makes it quite hard for me, Jack," she speaks and looks up to meet his eye. "That I am supposed to be your fun, perfect wife in front of others. While I must be the precise opposite in Hans's views."

"Like ye were when we began this greasy matter?"

"He makes matters very complicated." She nods and shrugs at the same time. Probably. "He caught me in a room and-."

"He did what?" Jack suddenly grows serious. It is as if he startles Angelica because she just remains silent with her mouth frozen. So he demands again. "He did _what_ , Angelica?"

"If we continue like this -."

"Did he touch you?" Jack goes on.

Again, Angelica is frozen in both words and actions. It can be too typical of her not wanting to start a scene at points. And her belief to avoid that, is mistakingly by remaining silent in situations where Jack will anyhow manage to read her expressions like an open book. This is one of those times.

By now, Jack is truly mad. "He hurt you."

It is a statement, because he already knows the answer.

"And you are afraid of him."

She shoots back at him. "So should you be!"

"He never should have touched ye..," and before he finishes fully, he is already marching towards the door.

Angelica has no opportunity to refrain him from so, even if she is out of her bed right at once. "Jack!" She is hurrying after him through the hallway. "Get back here! Jack!" While trying to be quiet enough to not raise any attention from nearby guestrooms or staff of the house.

He is already storming downstairs when she at last, down in the entrance room, manages to grab his wrist to pull him to her. The voices are heard muffled from nearby lounge rooms. Probably Monty, Rothley and some others that keep on partying.

"Don't do this," she hisses to him. "He'll behead Frances!"

Jack frowns, still angered. "He said that?"

A voice from a lounge room is heard. "Is anybody there?" clearly motioning to them in the darkness of the entrance room. "Who is there? Tell me your name!"

They both look in the direction of where the voice comes from.

Absolutely not.

They cannot give themselves away, running around in the house in the middle of the night. Angelica in a nightgown on top of that. It would not be proper and ruin the image of them right at once. What rumors would circulate if anybody found out. A risk they cannot take at all. Not when they are getting so close.

The approaching steps gets louder and reacting in pure instinct, Jack has pulled Angelica with him inside a nearby tight closet. The tightness of it forces them yet again to an even further close proximity. The searching manly voice is close outside and Jack can feel her finger at his lips, as if to hush him. He certainly does not need it, but who is complaining, aye? Having Angelica's finger at his lips he fights the urge, even under these circumstances, to not kiss it.

He covers her hand in his and brings it down from his lips, however he never lets go. It would probably had been priceless to see her face, but the darkness makes it absolutely impossible to as much as see their very own features.

"Tell me," he whispers. While it is pitch dark inside this closet, he still tries to search for her eyes. But knowing her like he does, he can tell she is considering pros and cons of this right now. Because the answer takes quite some time for her to spill.

"We cannot do this, Jack," she eventually whispers. "He'll hurt Frances. I cannot risk that. I..," she silences and seems to find it hard to continue.

"Love?"

She takes a deep breath. As if she reveals something Jack never really had acknowledged himself. Her hands, silkily move around his wrists. As if she tenderly holds his hands. It feels as if she smoothly runs something over his wrists.

"From being in this together, Jack... Hans _really_ forbids me to be a distraction now."

A distraction?

Is that what she is? From him to regain The Black Pearl? From him to make Rothley sign a contract that will give Governor Milton fully access and ownership to the island he wants the most? Is that what she is?

It is not something Jack wants to answer. Neither does Angelica want to. But it does not matter, because apparently Hans already had.

"He sees ye as a threat, darlin'?" Meanwhile his words tingles at the line of sarcasm, he is in fact beyond rage for bloody Hans.

"Yes, he does," Angelica replies in the same low tone.

Since it is pure silence from outside, Jack dares sneakily opening the door. When he is about to, he feels something preventing him to. As if his hands are tied together in front of him.

What is that..?

Oh, she did not.

It brings him about a second to understand what has happened.

That sly woman. Using such a situation against him.

If he had only seen her smirk hiding in her tender eyes.

"Angelica?" he demands, a tone higher leveled than before. It earns a confused voice again appearing in the entrance room.

"I swear, Rothley, there ought to be someone here!"

It brings Angelica to close the door back smoothly as a cat. Bodily she now pushes Jack against any wall, which is not hard in such a small and tiny sort of cupboard-closet. The warmth against him brings Jack's breath to hitch.

He knew she was not done with him.

"Angelica?" he repeats. Now in a warning. Whatever she is up to, the idea is beyond bad. He knows precisely what she is about to do and this is not the best of times to choose getting back at him.

And Rothley's shouting voice is muffled from a nearby lounge room. "Get back here! You're just drunk!"

"Am not! I'm certain!"

By now Angelica's hands move teasingly over Jack's bristles, cupping his jawline to bring him down to her. He refuses but once she tiptoes to reach him, and him trying his best to avoid her, she brings her divine wet lips to kiss his neck. He could for all's sake try to make her stop driving him over the edge by pressing her against a wall. But that idea would probably just awaken even more parts in him and that he has no urge for.

She is trying to get back at him in the worst way possible. "This be not a good idea, aye," he tries to charm her but it only brings her hand to smoothly work its way past his belt, following his skin down, dangerously close to his longing for her. He inhales sharply by her touch and closes his eyes. He gets to in other words regret ever trying to make her stop right at once. He knows what she is after. But she is playing a dangerous game.

"Admit it, Jack," she whispers seductively into his ear. When her teeth teases his earlobe he cannot hinder his growing anymore and must hiss.

But no, he will not admit what she refers to.

"Don't do anything stupid," he warns in a whisper and has to swallow the groan at the end of it. "Untie me _now_ , savvy?"

Deep down he knows she will not. He can only plead her to. But regarding how he treated her before, she will not surrender to having him just like she wants. Getting back at him for all she cares. With her hand clasping and caressing him teasingly, he knows for sure that while he fights with all he has, his body must still give in to his inner trembling. He has to swallow every moan of pleasure that wants to slip his lips and it is as if Angelica enjoys every bit of it.

Her words brush provocatively lowly in his ear as a whisper. "You must be quiet or they'll find us."

That the woman has the nerve. But no matter how much she drives him insane, she must know as much as he does that his body no longer minds regardless. It is a fight in his inner. To not give in, to stay sane.

But just as much as he knows her like the back of his hand, he clearly understands that so does she with him. He can feel her pushing the precise buttons to weaken him to his deepest. Having him cave in despair for more. Her softest touch is filled with firmness and she is, as always, the one to rule him. To have him right where she wants and Jack begins to now try with the rest of the strength he has left to try to get out of the silky ribbon tying his wrist together.

In a swift move, he has lifted his wrists to bring down his arms around her. Sort of caging her. Now working the tied position against her. Using the shortest moment of bafflement in her, Jack now has her in his embrace and has her against a wall in a blink of a second. His mouth down to meet hers and now _she_ is the one moaning. At first her hands keep at his torso as if her will is to push him away from her. But it takes a mere second until they have moved to the back of his head and she keeps devouring him.

The tension is sharp and with her pulling desperately in the fabrics of his collar, it is apparent she needs release. And so does he.

Regaining some sanity, he at last pulls back and tries to catch his breath. He wants to feel every part of her. He is so drawn to her it physically pains him. Madness, is what it is.

Yet he cannot control it. Not even the slightest.

She seems to understand as she begins to open the door and carefully let her gaze wander through the entrance room and staircase. It is completely empty.

Gently he gestures for her to go and quietly he heads after her. Together they make their way upstairs and carefully they make their passage through hallways to their room. All the while Jack tries to work himself out of the tie. But my god, the woman has firm fingers with the knot.

In their hurry they are a few steps away from their bedroom when he at last hear the rasp of the ribbon splitting in half by his force. And there is a split second afterwards when his hands surprises her by from behind grab her bosom. Her yelp silences with his blocking hand covering her mouth to damper it. With a swift motion, he suddenly has her lifted and pushes them inside their bedroom, kicking the door shut with his heel and fast to have her down in bed.

With all tension built up for what seems like ages, intense intimate moments that knocked air out of them, weaknesses with folding knees in pure want and this sexual magnetism to each other, they for once just savor the night for what it is.

Tenderly, lovingly with caring movements to intently look into each other's eyes. Warmly kissing and make out with such seductiveness and tease Jack has to push his inner to let this love making remain so warily gentle.

* * *

After an overly loaded breakfast at the Rothley's, the Teagues cannot find it more irresistible than to head home. Whilst the ending of the night left them with nothing but peace flowing in their veins, all tension released, the events of a nightless long night handed them dreamy images of a continuation of a long relaxing day.

Which means that when the butler at last arrives with the carriage, ready to bring them home, they are more than eager to head home. With a dazzling act, they pretend being too sad of departure to the Rothley's, however as soon as being inside the carriage, Angelica's shoulder sink for the first time in quite some time.

 _It is something that will not however last for long. But she is unaware of that. At least for now._

Because while Jack sure got it all out last night, the words of what she told him still echoes in his mind. Hans never should have threatened her. He never should have treated her that way.

And Jack blames himself. It is all his fault she is in this. Gibbs's fault, literally. But in the end of the day, it is his fault. She never should have been here to begin with. And she never would have fallen for this child.

Let alone, the two of themselves would not have turned their lives upside down like this. Not knowing where they are heading, what is right and what is wrong. What they are supposed to do and what goes against themselves.

He should perhaps have spoken with her further about it. About the conversation she had with Hans. Give her an opportunity into calming him down, making him rethink. Just as she did the night before. But as he never utters anything about it, she never knows his intentions.

Because they barely speak at all on their way home.

Home.

Once the carriage has arrived, Jack must clear his throat as he walks down the folded stair to the gravel path below. His hand is up for her to grab and she does as he assists her down. All an act for the staff of the house. For Hans that proudly noticed them not talking for the glimpse he managed peeking through the window of the carriage. And for acting like a gentleman upon the sight of all others.

Just how he wants it.

But there is something bitter in Jack's expression. His clenched jaw and his disapproval of... something.

Angelica is fast to hurry to the nursemaid. She has Frances in her embrace at once and kisses her harder than ever. The tight embrace almost appears painful but it is clear she has no intentions of letting the child go.

Unfortunately this is where Jack will fail her. Fail Angelica, Frances and even maybe himself.

Once Hans at last notices Jack bitter tone upon speaking with him, they are again inside the dining room.

It is a moment when Jack is not acting rationally at all. A time when he has a sword pointing to Hans warningly.

"You spoke with her."

Hans's mouth forms to an 'ah'. He finally understands Jack's behavior. It is not what he hoped for. But he understands it nevertheless.

His fingertip moves to the sword and he aims to guide it aside. But Jack's outreached arm does not move at all. And as result, both men will peer to one another.

"Ye never do that again, savvy."

Hans clears his throat, as if he does not have a sword pointing at him at all. "I do not savvy, Jack." Using his very own word. "I do not take orders from a pirate. She needs to understand what she is here for. And so do you. I will not have anything risked because of an easy urge."

Jack lowers his sword. "We won't rethink."

Now Hans peers again. "That's the problem, Jack Sparrow," now using his real name. "Isn't it?"

Jack frowns, not understanding at all.

" _We_ ," Hans repeats. "There was nothing 'we' when we began this, was there? And now you are using you and her as a 'we'."

Jack speaks nothing but he never breaks his intense stare.

"Governor Milton will not have you postponing this more than what we have reached now. Our time is running out, Jack."

"I did come closer to the deal," Jack admits. "Last night."

"Very well," Hans comments. "But you need to never forget that I work for Governor Milton, and he is an impatient man."

While Jack may speak the truth, it is not always the wisest of choices. This one time is one of those.

"Ye need to stop threatening her," he points out again, his demand clear in his firm tone. But he does the mistake of challenging him. Challenging Hans. "You and Governor Milton depend on us. If the word gets out, ye be falling with us."

Frustration gets the best out of Hans. "This is _exactly_ , Sparrow, what was not supposed to happen!"

"What do you mean?"

"You getting ideas on shifting the positions," Hans spits. "The positions are clear. The deal is equally clear. It has to get done, and soon. Or else."

Jack eyes him directly. "Ye cannot harm us."

Hans seems to think about this and then clasps his hands as if he at last has put two and two together himself. As if he has realized something. "You're right, Jack. I _cannot_ harm _you_."

And that was his mistake. To not grasp what Hans actually meant. They are interrupted in their banter with Salazar entering the room, ready to have a course served. And this will add to the fact of Jack never noting the staff being sent to their homes.

Angelica on another matter never joins the men. She occupies herself inside her bedroom with Frances. Sitting in an armchair by the fireplace, she has a book unfolded in her lap with the toddler sitting tightly in her embrace. Her tiny and chubby baby-fingers move along the pages as she tries to speak. "Dat?"

"That," Angelica repeats, smiles and clasps her hand around Frances's lovingly. She kisses it and smiles warmly down to the girl. "Is a flower."

"Flowl," Frances repeats beamingly and Angelica's genuine smile grows warmer. The girl snuggles into her chest and she kisses the top of her head. The tiny Frances hugs Angelica around her neck and she lets go of the book to hug her back.

Never in a million years had she expected to fall this hard for a baby. For a child.

But she has. Oh she has indeed.

The words are so sincere she does not even reflect upon them. "I love you, Frances."

With Frances's heavy eyelids, Angelica instead reaches for a book she herself can read. The girl tucks herself into her lap and sleepily plays with the top of Angelica's curls as the adult reads. With her hand not holding the book, she has it around Frances who hugs Angelica's hand to her body as she sleeps.

Before deciding to call it an early night, Angelica moves her gaze to the window to see darkness fall upon the capitol London. She would in fact look forward to an early evening tonight. She needed rest after everything. And as her vision lands on the bed, she feels this thug in her as every memory of last night with Jack plays in her mind.

The warmth in her embarks as she lets her gaze travel down to Frances, sleeping against her body in her lap. Fondly she caresses her hair gently. The silky softness of Frances's hair. The apple of her eye. This child. This daughter.

Her daughter.

Carefully she stands up with the child brought into her arms. She whines sleepily but soon finds new comfort in Angelica's arms as she, like the mother she is, carries the toddler to her nursery. It is with utter love she puts her down into her crib for a night's sleep.

Again, she says goodnight and plants a kiss on her forehead. It is in the doorway that she slowly looks over her shoulder and pauses. "Te amo, mi hija."

 _This could have been quite a calm evening. With a mood that flowed peace among the Teagues._

But it does not take long for Angelica to rush right back to the nursery once realizing.

She is back inside her and Jack's bedroom. He has called it a night as well and sits in the armchair she just had been sitting in. On her passage through the room towards the closet, she grabs a brush to comb her hair.

"How was dinner?"

Jack looks up from a journal he reads. "Not pleasant. What 'bout yours?"

"Barely ate a thing," she calmly shouts from the closet. "But had an omelett served here as I read for Frances. I didn't want to be around Hans right now."

Now it is as if something clicks in Jack. His gaze moves from the journal and he looks up, vision frozen.

Angelica returns inside the room, still working with her hair. "I hope he stays in his quarters for days," she goes on.

Jack swallows. "In fact I... spoke with him, aye."

Some sort of numbness reaches her right at. once. But first she folds her arms. "What?"

"I cannot let him threaten ye, love."

She takes a deep breath in frustration. "Jack?" she demands. "What did you say?"

He speaks, but he also begins to understand the severe point in it as his words spill. "Just a talk, eh. The bloody governor be dependent on us, aye?"

Frustration bubbles in her. "You didn't tell him that?!"

"Well..."

"Jack, you didn't?!"

"'Course? They need us more than we need them."

"Jack!" Angelica bursts out. "Don't you understand?!" she requires. "He will not have us play house! He will never let us think we can have this. He would never risk us wanting this more than wanting to give him what he wants! He will never disobey the governor! He cannot think me and Frances are a distraction for you."

She breathes heavily and Jack has understood these facts for a very long while as well. But it as if it clicks for both of them at the same time.

Before anything is said, they are both inside Frances's nursery. Storming inside like something exploded past the door leading inside to it.

The emptiness of the crib makes a twist in them both.

There is a blend of emotions beginning to wash right through her. She would have been numb if not Jack had turned at once in the doorway to head downstairs. And Angelica is right after.

Hans is in the garden. Left the house as he marches towards a carriage that stands with an open door. A few armed guards they have never seen before wait for him at it.

And Frances crying in his grasp.

Once Jack and Angelica are outside, she reaches for her parents and Hans turns around.

With the one he holds Frances, he also holds a gun. And with the other one he motions them to stop.

"Don't come any closer," his apathetic tone settles.

It is as if something cracks in Angelica. Something she quite cannot put her finger on. But it does crack.

It more than cracks.

It breaks her.

"Please," she begs and approaches him. Jack has to grab her arm to refrain her. "Please, Hans," and her voice cracks. "I beg you."

Jack meets Hans's gaze. He can read the man's eyes. Or perhaps the scariest part, is that he still somehow cannot. They are too empty to be read fully.

"Don't come any closer, Mrs Teague," Hans warns and turns on his heels towards the carriage. Frances's crying grows deeper and she squirms in his lap for all she has to get out of there.

"Jack, let go!" and Angelica wrestles out of his grip. She almost reaches Hans when he spins around and Jack manages grabbing her back again.

"Mrs Teague," and Hans raises the gun. "Don't think I don't know how to use this."

"Hans, please. Give her back to me," she tries to convince him. Tears beginning to find their ways down her cheeks. "Jack and I will do whatever you want. _Please_ , I beg you. Just give her back to me. Jack and I will never rethink being an item."

The desperation is so sincere in her. The willingness of a mother to do anything she can to get her child back.

The heartbreak of powerlessness. Of not being able to do the one thing she is supposed to.

To protect her child.

But Hans is never the emphatic one. He views her for a moment before lowering the gun. He is sarcastic. "I can see that."

"No, Hans..," she tries while trying to get free of Jack but he only holds on to her more. Seeing the need in it.

"Angelica, stop," Jack's hold grows firmer as he gently tries to hold her back. "Don't, love."

But by now she feels as if someone has taken a piece away from her. Her vision is all blurry but she can very well see Frances screaming and crying in the hold.

"Please..."

The helplessness of her not being able to do anything.

To just watch him take her.

Take her daughter away from her.

Away from them.

"Mommy!"

And now all air is knocked out of Angelica.

" _Mommy!_ "

But she cannot do anything. With Jack holding her back, and with Hans disappearing with _her_ in the carriage.

* * *

 **A/N:... :-(**

 **(Not the end yet.) What did you think of this chapter? Or what do you think of the story so far?**

 **\- What do you think will happen? :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**NEW CHAPTER**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reviewing (or sending a PM to me!)! I feel so grateful for the support! And I love hearing from you, your opinions and thoughts, etc. :-) Greatest thanks to you!**

 **We are approaching the end of this story! Hope you will like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter XXII**

Here I go Again

 **MARRIED**

* * *

"She's betrothed to the Rothleys."

Angelica will refuse giving her up. The endless evening have moved into late hours of the night. By a burning fireplace, the returned Hans stands by one end and Angelica at the other. Jack somewhere beside her but a few hours ago he felt the need of sitting down.

So he did. Every now and then he brings the bottle of rum towards his lips. Otherwise the heavy bottle of glass hangs loosely in his grip with an arm resting over a backrest of his armchair.

The conversation seems endless. Their banter back and forth. Angelica in her despair, ready to do anything to get Franny-girl back. Her pleading would go over to a rant in Spanish curses, pure hatred for Hans and then she would end up again to beg him to just give her Frances back.

Jack has to agree with Angelica. While Hans wants to get back at them, caging them in some sort of narrow yet invisible dungeon, Angelica is right. Taking Frances away from them only leads to more problems and questions.

"What 'bout, Mister Hans, when people start questioning this supposedly perfectness of a family?"

Angelica stops what she is about to say and silences her ranting. She glances to Jack and nods once turning back towards Hans.

Jack goes on. "What lie do ye think people loving rumors and with this fondness of crushing a reputation of anyone will buy? What purpose, tell me, do ye find acceptable to lie 'bout? What happened to our Frances? What happened to her that nobody will judge us for?"

Again Angelica is back to hopelessly plead to Hans. "Please, Hans. I'll do anything."

The both of them know they are running out of time. The girl has to be returned before some sort of announcement would be made. When that had been settled, then it would be too late to just bring the girl back without a proper explanation. There are too many people involved in her life, that would both question her disappearance as much as a possible return.

"The saying will be of such that she unfortunately passed away very quickly in illness during the night."

Growing sick, Angelica brings her hands to her stomach. "She did not!"

Jack still agrees to her. "Sounds stupid. Nobody would accept that of a noble daughter, aye?"

Even Hans sees the point.

"Bring her back, Hans, and we'll forget 'bout this little dispute, eh?" Jack tries. He feels guilty to all of this. If he had not let his emotions get the best out of him, this never would have happened. It rarely happens that he chooses to act upon his senses and impulses rather than by mindful yet spontaneous decisions. Although now he has, and he now he needs to fix this. To his defense though, he just looked out for Angelica and did have best intentions for her. It simply just backfired.

"Where is she?" Angelica demands to know. "Where's she at?"

But Hans will not let her find out about this. He seems to think, deeply in how to reply before he at last opens his mouth. "Perhaps the best solution is for me to fire the nursemaid, hire a new one and redo the staff which shall be needed. Thereof I can pick a new girl similar appearing like Frances. I am sure nobody of the other families would notice. They are too preoccupied in themselves."

Jack frowns. "Sounds like a bad idea."

"You are delusional," Angelica accuses. "Just give me her. I don't want another one. Nobody can replace her. And it would make things suspicious, wouldn't it?"

Still, Jack has to agree with her. "Angelica is right, Mister Hans, aye. It'd be very fitting for these people creating rumors of us with another child, or missing one. Surely they'll notice, with those prying eyes and ears, mark my words on that one."

This night it appears as if Hans is up for no negotiation. That he has absolutely no urge to meet them even halfway. Instead he will neglect any of their suggestions. At last he drops the final one.

"Mrs Teague," he speaks very seriously to Angelica. "Forget about this child. You will never have her. And you were never supposed to."

The hurt displaying in Angelica is equal to someone knocking a heavy stone right into her.

"The truth and saying of Frances will be her staying at your dear and beloved aunt in Spain, Angelica. Just until this fall. Since our lovely Mrs Teague here is related to the Spanish crown, it is of importance this child gets in close touch with them. For further prying ears, it shall hear that she will return this fall."

"This fall?" Angelica repeats.

"Oh no," Hans eyes her severely. "That is, dear, not what will happen though. Because the two of you definitely do not have that much time left. This shall be wrapped up long before that. When the real truth will be apparent to them all here in London, I and I suggest the two of you as well, should leave this side of the Atlantic sea long before."

It does not matter what he says, she simply cannot let it go. She cannot accept it. "Where is she? I have to know she is safe."

Hans seems to consider again to answer her. "She is, Mrs Teague. But more than that I will never tell you. She's unimportant from now on. Focus on doing your part, but never get too involved."

And with that, he motions them to leave - calling it a night.

With her restraining herself from retorting, figuring out whether she still may be able to pursue Hans or not, Jack can tell Angelica is not finished. So he takes actions himself and pushes the door open to motion her to go out. The conversation is over and he does not want her nor himself doing something stupid. The important thing was that the girl is alive. At least for now. The rest they would have to figure out.

Inside their bedroom, he also as he has opened the door for her, closes it behind himself. He sits at a chair while she keeps pacing back and forth, stressed all about it.

"What do we ought to do?" she wonders. Perhaps she asks herself, her belief up there or Jack. He cannot tell but decides whatsoever to join her.

"We shall be happy she's alive," he tries. "Aye?"

The fact that Angelica possibly is displeased with how the situation even began is however nothing she accuses him of. Instead her focus in only for the future and how to get this solved. Yes, that is literally how much she needs to have this solved. As if her whole life surrounds this issue. Because it does.

"But I need her here. I have to know she's alright. And she belongs here with us."

Jack leans forward and decides to announce an idea. "Why don't we just get her back?"

Angelica pauses her pacing and looks to Jack as if while he said the most simplest thing, it appears to be most clever as well. "How?"

Jack delays his reply and Angelica goes on.

"We have no idea where she is. And if I'd threaten Hans into revealing it, I may risk never seeing her again, ever."

Meanwhile her words mean something utterly serious and heavy, he cannot help but smiling at this side of piracy at last revealed in her. Glowing like the most golden rum he has ever laid his eyes upon. Her, threatening Hans? Aye, he can bloody imagine that happening. Dressed in her pirate attire and a sharpened sword at her waist, she would. But also, a fluffy dress like this never prevented her either.

He liked that idea. Getting her away from all these fluffy dresses and tea parties.

But he also sees the problems with doing such a thing. Angering Hans further. So he says something Angelica is not too fond of. "Perhaps, love, this time we need to listen to this bloody bony moron. We have no clue of what he shall do to us by disobeying him further, now what do ye say?"

She fights on wanting to ramble at him all these oppositions of why that shall not happen. But it ends with a sigh and she partly gives up this discussion. All she knows is that she has to get the girl back. And what Jack says certainly does makes sense. Although still no option for her. He never spoke of anything that she can in fact accept to her heart.

Very often one would face those scenarios. An option seemingly well for the mind but not for the heart. Or the other way around.

And that is why she seems very obedient to his suggestions. Only to have him fall asleep, letting him believe as she lays beside him that she was on his side. For her to later in the middle of the night sneak outside.

After all she is working under cover. And if so, so shall she live up for its name.

Firstly she begins by sneakily heading towards Hans's private office room. Finding the door locked, which is for that matter no surprise, she brings up her hairpins to unlock it. Very classic but oh so effective. With a last look over her shoulder, she enters for a very first time this tiny yet pompous office. In darkness she navigates herself through the moonlight shining through a window. It takes her about a second until she for a quickie, returns outside to bring a lightened candle with her back inside. Carefully she moves around all paperwork.

Somewhere inside she must find what has happened to Frances.

'Teague marriage' reads a journal and she aims for it. She brings it down to the desk and begins to browse. The marriage certificate is the first paper and she stops as she eyes it carefully. The fine linings of her written name together with Jack's. Of course their false names.

It brings her to for the shortest moment, pause.

For how will this circus go on?

Well, for as long as until she is done with it. And she certainly is not right now.

There seems to be nothing about Frances, until she behind another file of papers finds a journal she quite cannot grasp. It reads, 'Magdalena' and once opening it, a birth name, reading 'Surname unknown', 'Mother unknown', 'Father unknown', and something twists in Angelica.

She has found what she was looking for.

It is Frances's.

She reads the name of the orphanage before closing the journal to put it back up on the shelf. She cleans quickly before returning outside to lock the door. The last part is a hurry to a butler's private quarters. There is guilt for waking him up at such an hour, but he has always of them all, seemed to be the most kind-hearted one.

She hushes him to not make a noise and pleads him. "Please, don't tell anybody about this."

Loyal to the household he works for, he immediately gathers his stuff and joins her outside. With horses and carriage, he quickly begins to bring Mrs Teague to the destination she wished for. It is silence upon the streets of London at such an hour. Sunrise threatening at the horizon to begin a new day when they at last arrive outside the orphanage.

Angelica slides out of the carriage before he even gets the change of opening the door for to her himself.

"Would you wait for me?" she asks and he nods. Somehow grasping the tone in her pleading by now, instead of commands he so very often is used to be talked to, as a staff member of any house he so assists.

So he gives her a warm smile and nods. "Of course, take your time, Lady Teague." But his frown also revelas his musing thoughts of what was going on. Although Angelica has no time to spill and knocks on the door at once.

She manages giving it two more banging before a tired nun opens it.

"What in the world?! At this hour?" she greets Angelica, quite grumpily in her almost not awake state.

"Forgive me, Sister," Angelica apologizes, panting as if she has not been brought by carriage but run all the way. "But I have to see if you have a child."

The num rubs her tired eyes. "Oh? We have many children here, Miss..."

"Mrs Teague," Angelica fills in. "Lady Teague."

"Lady Teague," the sister greets. "But at this hour? It is barely morning."

"Oh, I am an early bird!" and Angelica leaves no room but to invite herself inside. The nun makes no effort into protest but eyes her skeptically.

"So, you want to adopt a child?" she wonders.

Angelica, walking down the hallway with the most scanning eyes, turns around and nods. "Yes, Sister. I am looking for a Magdalena."

Now more than ever, the nun eyes her oddly. "Well, we certainly do have a child with that name. She once lived here but was returned yesterday."

"That must be her."

The nun sighs and shakes her head. "Poor child, thrown around as if she were a doll. Well, glad to have her off. Wait here and I'll get her for you."

Nervously Angelica has to wait. And even if she knows the nun will return, there is this tender knot in her reminding her of the thought of never seeing Frances ever again. So when she at last returns, carrying the girl, Angelica feels as if she is complete. As if a missing piece is set back in her.

It is strange. So strange.

What this tiny girl has awakened in her. What feelings she has for her.

This was a person she at first could not care less for. Frances had been a pure burden. Someone she just wanted to get rid off. Someone who was a pure obstacle in her life.

And to now know that there is absolutely nothing she would not do for her.

She loves her for all she has.

And it so strange.

Motherhood.

She never thought this... strange disease, or pure addiction, would in fact hit her. But it had. And oh, my, so heavily.

"Mommy!"

And Angelica just hugs her tightly to her. She must utter a "Thank you," to the nun as her surprised face of hearing the girl call Angelica for mother turns to thankfulness.

"Frances," Angelica whispers while swallowing the lump in her throat. "You're here..."

Tightly Frances holds onto Angelica, never wanting to let go. Ever.

And she will not have to. Because they are going home. Together.

"The only thing we need, Lady Teague, is your marriage certificate."

At that, Angelica freezes. "My marriage certificate?"

"Naturally! We only give these children a home of married couples."

She tenses and takes a deep breath. It cannot be. "I am married. But the certificate is at home."

The nun gives her a look of pity and reaches for Frances, but Angelica hugs back. She almost appears puzzled to her reaction.

"I can come back in just the split of a moment with it."

The sister reaches again for Frances but now Angelica takes a few steps back. She glances over her shoulder to the entrance which is now blocked with another nun who has woken up.

"Of course, Lady Teague, you can return with it. But you get no child out of here without a certificate."

"Please," Angelica tries. "I promise I have it. I'll be back very soon with it. Please don't make me leave her here."

"I am sorry, Lady Teague. First the certificate, then the child."

The hold she has around Frances is so tight. How close she holds her to her body, as if she belongs there. Which she does. With Angelica.

So when she has to let the child go for yet another time, it truly feels as if someone brings her own soul out with her. Her crying and longing for Angelica while there is nothing she can do, yet again. The guilt washing over her for another time, letting Frances down.

It physically pains her heart, aches in her and she feels her heavy breathing. It is like a magnetism pulling her to Frances and leaving a world of emptiness as she no longer holds her.

She has no idea how, but somehow she has ended up outside again and the butler seems to be communicating with her. She lets him assist her back inside the carriage before he takes off.

Tryouts of forcing her to stay sane is patiently reminding herself that they will once again be together. She will have her daughter back.

Alright. Things would be alright. The only thing she has to do is to return with the certificate. And Frances would be hers.

But she has to organize this before every staff members either returns or awakens at their home, because then Hans or Jack will have to announce what has happened to Frances. And by then, she would not be able to return with the child. Or else she risked Hans showing off his disapproval. Things would be much harder, that is for sure.

So when the carriage pulls up to the house, by her command, stopping just outside the garden, it is well hidden by the large hedge and fence surrounding the estate. She asks for the butler to stay until she has returned, and he hides his sleepiness by swallowing the yawn as he obediently accepts her demand.

Once inside, she hurriedly in utter silence goes back to Hans's office. Nobody seems to be up still and she finds the certificate in no time. But just as she locks the door back, she hears the familiar steps approaching.

They are light, but brisk. Which can only mean one thing.

Swallowing her sharp inhale, she presses herself inside a nearby room and can only hope Hans will not enter that precise one.

He does not. He passes down the hallway, walking like a dead with his pale face and no expression revealed. His posture is just too straight and he unlocks the door to his office, which he enters.

Carefully Angelica peeks through her door which stands partly ajar, and she can hear the click of his door as he closes it.

In other cases she probably would have felt trembly by how close this was. But now she cannot feel anything but this longing to bring Frances home.

Hans may disapprove. But she just _has_ to.

It is like a call in her.

In the morning sun fighting its light between clouds to begin a new day, Angelica sneaks back through the grand garden towards the carriage. Once she appears, her steps lightly sliding on the gravel stones, the butler wakes with a jolt. He is about to apologize to the missus, but as she seems to not care and just thankfully jumps inside her carriage, he just pulls the reins to leave, again.

By now when they pull up to the orphanage, Angelica has decided. She will not leave without Frances. And she has the marriage certificate tight in her hands. There is no chance the breezy wind will take it from her, but still she holds it as if her life depends on it. In addition, while she may have to deal with Hans later on, him absolutely probably tearing her to pieces, it will be all worth it as long as she has Frances back home. Back with her, and with Jack.

It is almost as if she quite already feels relieved. Thankful she managed getting here so fast and with the certificate. Everything will get solved at last. It will fall into pieces, it certainly will.

So when she stands inside the long hallway all over again with a clarification of the marriage certificate, she feels nothing but peace wave through her as the nun appears down the hallway, carrying Frances. She has accepted the certificate.

But by the sudden cold and bony hand on her shoulder, it brings her world for another time, to shatter into pieces.

She looks over her shoulder and slowly turns around. Even if she really did not have to. She already knows of to whom this bony hand belongs to.

But it simply cannot be.

"Angelica," he speaks. "We are so close now."

He holds his hand up to the nun to not come any closer. She halters on her steps and watches them confused. "Mrs Teague, is there a problem here?"

Angelica turns back around and is about to answer when Hans interferes.

"Yes, Sister. There is." He hands her a sack of golden coins. "You will never hand this child to Mr or Mrs Teague, thank you."

The sister frowns but accepts the golden coins.

"Hans, you cannot do that," Angelica objects. "I am her mother."

Hans seemingly bites his tongue to not explode in public. Which is a matter that do makes this more nasty, but Angelica cannot hold it.

"You saw my certificate, Sister," Angelica speaks and gestures for her to hand her Frances. But the nun appears torn on what to do.

Hans never makes things easier. Instead he throws another sack of coins to another nun that appears. "None of you ever serves Mr or Mrs Teague, is this an accord?"

"Mister I don't know if..." But as he hands a letter to one of them, she silences and takes a deep breath upon reading it. Afterwards she does the cross sign.

They nod while Angelica feels her tears again begin to form. Comforting her in the most uncomfortable way, Hans places his hand on her shoulder again and leans in to in a low tone speak.

"It's time for us to head home, _Angelica_."

But she refuses.

"I can't..," Angelica lets out. She cannot go home, not without her daughter. Her feet are as glued to the ground, heavy and unmovable. But somehow she does end up back in the carriage to bring her back home. Somehow she lives through for another time, being teared away from Frances. In some way, she handles having to say a farewell, even so a desperate and heartbreaking one, for another time.

The ride back home is spent in utter silence. Hans traveling eye working between viewing the passing sceneries of the town of London and back to Angelica, who wears an empty expression. Her vision speaks of nothing but emptiness. The wound of a mother losing her daughter.

She feels sick to her stomach. While this has felt like a nightmare for a long time, she has now entered a whole new level.

It is first when they arrive at the front entrance that he decides to regard her. "I don't want to see you ever near that orphanage again. I admit, Mrs Teague, that you have slipped way easily than I tend to. However my words are never a joke, and I am firm to get this done with very fast. You will not have her back in the Teague family, and the sooner you accept that, the better. You know what you are here for. So does Sparrow. Keep it at that, will you."

She stands and eyes him for the first time during the whole ride. It is like she has given up, surrendered to it. But still has to direct the cause. "It wouldn't matter to you nor Milton if we had her."

"It changes _everything_ ," Hans speaks truthfully. "You play house for the view and image to assist Jack having Baron Peter Rothley hand the island over to Governor Milton. You do not play house to in fact for real, Angelica, _play_ house. You are not a family and you must not let anything think you are. When this is over with, you are back in the Caribbean and Jack will have his Pearl. Everything will be just like it was before this started. Stop trying to prevent him - Jack, and so on the rest of us, in particular Governor Milton, from this."

She takes a deep breath, wearing this saddened eye. "Rothley will tear the world apart after this, won't he?"

"Probably."

She meets his eye directly as if she wants to ask or tell him something. But she refrains from it and instead goes out of the carriage. The day has barely begun, and in the worst way possible. Her thoughts are all over the place, thinking of ways she can get Frances back. While she knows what her stakes are, what the risks are, she cannot seem to manage convincing herself of that much is left of worth if Frances is not pictured in her future with her.

She had become a mother. Pretty much whether she liked it or not. She has obligations to her, and she _has_ to get her back. As she enters the house, she immediately sees Salazar strolling downstairs. He appears to not be in such a bad mood as she is. He reacts to her aura and motions for her to join him inside the dining room.

What she really needs in her exhausted state is a good sleep. Not to dine fancily for breakfast. On the other hand, she probably would not sleep well anyhow. Not in times like these, not unless she has her girl.

She has actually felt the need for days to talk with Salazar. And she had tried so many times but Jack had hindered her at any cost. Now she did not know anymore if it would be worth it. As far as she knows, Hans may find out what her intentions are and punish her for it.

"You look tired, mi amor," he states and fills her glass with fresh juice. She just eyes it without aiming to grab it, so he gently hands her it. "Tell me what's wrong."

She takes a deep breath and now brings the fine glass towards her. "Hans took Frances."

Intently Salazar eyes her as he sits down beside her at the corner of the table. He leans forward with clasped hands resting on the table. He frowns and seems displeased over the situation. "He took the girl?"

"Sí, and I can't get her back."

"Why?"

She hides the anger, pure despair and hurt that builds up in her at the very thought of it. "He took her back to the orphanage, and they only adopt children to married people."

Salazar refrains from rolling his eyes. "But you're married," his accent rings quite equal to her way of speaking. "¿No estas? At least for the views. You must have a certificate, no?"

She sighs and shrugs hopelessly. "What for, Armando? I showed it to them but to avail. Hans made sure of it. He told the nuns to never ever give me this child. Not to any by the names of Teague."

It is as if his look gets caught on her, freezes as if he becomes made of pure icy stone. But once she eyes him, he softens and gives her a warm pitiful look. He reaches out his hand to grab hers. She snatches it back once Jack enters the room. He decides not to comment on the fact of Salazar clinging to his wife, but he however does sit just in front of Angelica. He can read her expression and pours himself a glass of juice.

"Now tell me, love, what has happened?"

Truly now feeling the overwhelming feelings get the best out of her, she stands. "Would you have a talk with me later?"

Jack nods. "'Course."

And off she is.

By now, Jack's caring expression of her turns to peering eyes to Salazar. The man who eyes him back in the same manner. It quickly grows into a smirk though.

"You've lost, Sparrow."

"Come again?"

"You're not just aware of it, yet."

Jack drinks his glass of juice and smirks back to Salazar. "Never underestimate me, mate."

"Likewise," Salazar answers.

Jack digs into a croissant and reaches for fruit he eats. It is not a breakfast where he enjoys every bite of food he heaves, but rather a necessity to get some fuel for the day to come. By Angelica's expression, it seems as if it has already started in the worst of ways and he definitely has things to sort out. Like for example, getting that bloody and infernal signature before Hans will begin to kill them off one by one.

So after he wraps things up, he heads for his bedroom. Quite the only place where he tends to get some privacy with Angelica. However it can also mean maids and other staff of the house to enter whenever, sometimes without warning. Or perhaps it was just him quite not reckoning their knocking.

She is standing by a window, viewing the scenery reaching from their garden to the streets of their neighborhood. Once she feels his presence, she turns around and leans towards the windowsill.

"Ye were at the orphanage," Jack comments.

She almost looks at him accusingly. How in the world does he know?

"Ye sneaked out early this morning, didn't ye?" he wonders. "Ye weren't here, darlin'."

At last she nods.

"Figured, as well, that'd be the place they'd have her at, if ever taken."

Angelica agrees. "And she was."

"You couldn't take her home? Did Hans follow ye?"

For usually acting like a fool, intelligent one though - he can still surprise her in so many ways. Clearly he snatches those tiny traces even more than she does.

"Yes, he did," she admits. "They were just about to give her to me. They even accepted the marriage certificate," and now she fights again to not have her voice cracking. Instead she does her best to speak with force. "But he made sure they'll never give her to, as by Hans's words; 'Mr or Mrs Teague'."

Jack thinks aloud. "Now then we have a problem, aye."

"We do," she sighs. "Rothley will tear the town apart when he finds out about us."

"I'd set my bets on that," Jack considers.

Which is absolutely not in Angelica's favor at all. "This means I have to get Frances before he finds out. I have to buy myself some time."

Clearing his throat, Jack does not know how much he supports this. "Love, we be quite running out of it. Hans wants this signature by now. Don't think we got much time at all."

This is a negotiation she honestly does not want to have at all. "Once they know, none of us can stay on this side of the Atlantic sea. We can probably never set foot here ever again. He will tear Europe apart in his search for us. And he'll know we both will be around the Caribbean, or on the seas if he ever finds out about who we really are. It will by then be impossible for me to get her. It is now or never, Jack."

He never quite say it to her, but it nonetheless appears evident. The inevitable air of perhaps, this one time, them not leaving a game as winners.

She feels as if everything she has done lately is pleading. Beg people for not pulling the carpet away from just right below her feet. But it appears as if that is all everyone does. Going against her by their own wills. Probably something she cannot quite accuse them for, but regardless something she finds not only frustrating, but also tough. Everybody seems to be working for individual destinations, and it so happens to be working against each of them. Thereof this endless competition of who can handle whom.

"Jack," she speaks. "Don't make him sign the contract before I got Frances back."

It sounds like a command, something which she is utterly excellent at handing Jack. Although this time it is another plead. A pray for him to not go against her, and as well pull this carpet from below her feet. To for once letting her stand still for just the slightest moment. Stable and in belief she got at least something in control. For the most minimal moment. But it would be something.

He never answers her. Not even by a gesture showing of his either approval or disapproval. He just eyes her and she leaves.

And it is in this particular rush as she heads downstairs, in need of privacy in any chamber she can lock herself into - that she by all regards ends up locking herself into the very same room where Salazar also happens to be.

"Mi amor," his deep voice speaks and she jumps around in her jolt. Almost scared and she brings her hand over her chest as if to calm her nerves down.

"Armando."

Maybe if she had not been desperate. If she had not seen any other solution but this one.

"Angelica..," and his hand gently grabs hers, bringing her to him, closely. "Mi amor."

Her vision tears from his as she looks away. She needs a moment for herself. Tenderly he moves his fingers under her chin to bring her eyes back to eye him deeply.

"You cannot get that girl back as Mrs Teague can you?"

She takes a deep breath. "No..."

"But you _would..._ as Mrs Salazar?"

* * *

 **A/N: Maybe Jack underestimated Salazar after all..?**

 **Salazar... Well, what do you think of this chapter, or so far in the story? I think next chapter has to be the last... ! :-) **

**I remember when I started this story as if it was literally yesterday! But it feels good to wrap it up, now almost two years later... :-) Took a bit longer than I had expected but I feel we are for the end now.**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and the story so far!**


End file.
